Crazy Alternate Reality
by SailorYingYang
Summary: This story is about a teenager that finds out that she's the leader of this strange new group of males and females that are kind of like the Inner senshis except they kick butt and take names later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Somewhere in Texas...2 teenage girls are at store called Magick Cauldron looking at all of the unusual but cool things that they have in the store.  
  
The older of the friends, Sarah (who will be turning 20 this October) is looking at some books that are on two different shelves.   
  
She loves reading books that fasinate her.  
  
Allisa, her younger friend (who will be 16 and this May) is looking at all of the different types of gargoyle statues that are on display.  
  
Before they leave to go home...Sarah notices something when she looks at one of the gargoyle statues.  
  
It looked like it winked at her.  
  
"Nah, can't be. I must be losing it.",says Sarah trying to shrug it off as a trick of her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Sarah?",asks Allisa concerned.  
  
"Nothing, let's jet.It's getting late. Have you bought your stuff yet?",says Sarah as the brown haired girl nods happily.  
  
"Yep, I got a really cool incense but I *really* want some herbs.",says Allisa as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"Maybe next week.",says Sarah as her hand suddenly brushes against a gargoyle statue and when she catches it she thought that she felt something jump into her bag.  
  
She shakes her head again and brushes it off as she notices that the employees are getting ready to close.  
  
"Come on Sarah. The store's about to close and Mom doesn't know that I'm here. I want to try and beat her home.",says Allisa as Sarah nods and then the two friends cross the busy street towards Sarah's car that's parked across from the Magick Cauldron.  
  
Once Sarah and Allisa dodge traffic...Sarah pushes a button on her car keys as they suddenly   
become unlocked.   
  
The two friends get in as Sarah starts her car.   
  
Her blue pentagram swings every which way as Sarah drives out of the store and towards Allisa's house.  
  
An hour later...Sarah drops Allisa off by her house and thankfully her mom wasn't there.   
  
Sarah removes her bag from it's back seat to the pasenger seat's floor board.   
  
She then continues from Allisa's house to her mom's house.  
  
At her mom's house...Sarah drives us towards their driveway and parks her car easily.   
  
She gets out of her car and grabs her bag while she locks her car up.  
  
She presses the button and then she unlocks the front door by using her house key that's on her keychain.   
  
She is automatically greeted by a hyper active female chocolate toy poodle.   
  
For once her beloved pet doesn't greet her but barks and growls at her angerily.  
  
"Brigy, what's wrong baby?",asks Sarah as the 1 year old just continues to bark.  
  
"Sarah, what's wrong with Brigit? Why is she barking so much?",asks Sarah's mom as she   
comes in to see what's wrong.  
  
"She's been acting like this since I came through the door. She's always nuts, Mom. I'm going to be in my room.",says Sarah as she walks through the living room and towards a U-shaped hallway towards her room which is on the very right.   
  
She opens her door and grabs her stuff out carefully.  
  
To her amazement and surprise...She sees that same gargoyle statue that she could have sworn that winked at her.  
  
It's wearing a silver pentagram necklace and it's the size of a toy doll.  
  
"Weird. I don't remember buying you. Strange but you look cool. What if they think that I stole you? I'd be banned from that store if I take you back. I don't wanna be banned. I'm an adult and they'd sent me to jail.",says Sarah frantically as she hears someone clear their throat.  
  
Sarah chills and looks around.  
  
"Down here.",says a female voice as Sarah looks down absent-mindedly and sees that the gargoyle is actually alive.  
  
It's trying to walk around on her waterbed but ends up falling.   
  
Sarah picks it up and pokes it in the stomach.   
  
It laughes as Sarah looks very shocked.  
  
"Surprise! I'm alive.",says the gargoyle happily as Sarah screams.  
  
Brigit somehow got into her room as she starts barking at the gargoyle.  
  
"Good girl Brigit. Attack!",says Sarah as the puppy wags it's tail and jumps around in a circle.  
  
"Close enough, Brigy.",says Sarah as she pats the puppy on her fluffy head.  
  
"Thank the Goddess, I was afraid that I was dog food. Is this thing always like that?",says the female gargoyle as it sits on Sarah's hand now calming down.  
  
"Hai, unfortunately.",says Sarah as the gargoyle looks at her confused.  
  
"Gomen. My name's Sarah. What's yours?",says Sarah embaressed as the gargoyle smiles proudly and gets up.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Sarah. I am named Macha after the goddess of war.",says the gargoyle as Sarah shrugs.  
  
"Sure, if you like war. Whatever floats your boat, Macha.",says Sarah sarcastically as the gargoyle glares at her.  
  
"It *is* an honor to be named after a goddess such as her, Sarah.",says Macha angerily as Sarah glares at Macha annoyed.  
  
"Sarah, do you always speak in tongues?",asks Macha as Sarah looks confused.  
  
"Nani, Macha?",asks Sarah confused as Macha nods.  
  
"Yes, just like that Sarah.You speak a strange language from English, why do you?",says Macha as she spreads out her beautiful sea green wings as she flies off of Sarah's hand and onto her cluttered desk.  
  
"Because I can.",says Sarah firmly as Macha shakes her head annoyed.  
  
Macha stands on a VCR tape that is sitting on the video's case.   
  
It has a pair of rings.   
  
One is a copper chain and the other is silver with animal markings on it.   
  
A pair of silver earrings is on top of the video case too as Macha sits on the video case and everything that was on it flies off.  
  
"Such a messy human you are, Sarah.",says Macha as she catches the objects and puts them down away from the video case.   
  
"Hai and proud of it.",says Sarah proudly as Macha shakes her head again.  
  
Then she flies next to the puppy and looks straight into it's eyes.   
  
"My name is Macha and I am a gargoyle.",says Macha towards the puppy as Brigit howls now.  
  
"She's new to things that fly around.",says Sarah calmly as she pets her puppy and lets her play with her cheeseburger toy.   
  
The puppy runs out of the room as she chases after her favorite squeezy toy.  
  
After Brigit leaves...Macha closes the door quickly and then motions for Sarah to sit down on her water bed.   
  
She obeys as Macha then flies and lands on Sarah's waterbed's attached dresser.  
  
Sarah turns over so that she can look at the gargoyle properly without trying to strain her neck.  
  
"What is it, Macha?",asks Sarah curiously.  
  
"How old are you, Sarah?",asks Macha curiously.  
  
"19, why?",says Sarah confused.  
  
"How old do you think I am?",asks Macha curiously.  
  
"I don't know. A thousand years old if you're actaully not really a fake statue. Maybe a year if you are.",says Sarah as Macha shakes her head.  
  
"I am a real gargoyle! I just used up my magick when I was looking for...someone. I'm actually 2,000 yrs. old.",says Macha as Sarah just nods calmly.  
  
"Cool, but you're really old. You look like you're about my age if you were a human. How come you're so   
old but you look younger than that?",says Sarah.  
  
"I can never age after I used up all of my magick turning myself into a statue.",explains Macha as Sarah nods.  
  
"That sucks. So do you have any magick left or are you all tapped out?",says Sarah as Macha nods.  
  
"Yes, but I need at least a week to receieve my magick back to it's full strength.",says Macha calmly as Sarah gets up and goes to put her new books away.  
  
She returns as Brigit starts to jump on Sarah's bed.   
  
The puppy sniffs at Macha as the female gargoyle puts out her hand.   
  
Then she pets the puppy as Brigit licks Macha all over.   
  
"Brigit, be nice to Macha. She's not a chew toy, okay?",says Sarah as Brigit wags her tail happily.  
  
She snuggles up to Sarah as she scratches her ears.   
  
Then Brigit falls asleep as Macha goes to sleep in the waterbed's dresser area.  
  
Sarah looks around and sees her yellow walls.   
  
"Makes sense and I thought that I was just doing it for the sunflower theme.",says Sarah quietly as she falls asleep too.   
  
Macha wakes up to Brigit licking her face happily. "What a strange animal Sarah has. Too bad that I can't tell her the real reason of why I snuck into her bag. She has dragon blood in her veins. She is the feirce warrior, Sailor Dragon and I am her gaurdian but I haven't made sure that she is or not. She mostly seems like a dreamer that loves reading books about fantasies.",says Macha as Brigit barks loudly and runs out of the room.   
  
Macha follows the puppy because her barking is getting very annoying.  
  
Macha looks out the window and sees kids playing outside.  
  
Then Macha senses someone coming closer to her as she tries to act stuffed.   
  
Sarah's mom checks to see what Brigit's barking out and shakes her head.   
  
She sees Macha and picks her up.   
  
"Sarah and her weird things.",says Sarah's mom as she takes Macha to a room that's closed by two sliding doors.  
  
The doors slide in seperate directions as Macha sees a small chest that's all black and words are painted on the drawers as well as symbols too.  
  
But the thing that draws Macha to the small chest is a nude woman that's sitting cross legged.   
  
Her hair is a dark green and is covered with small gold animals.  
  
The woman is obvisely pregant as she is holding her belly with both of her hands.  
  
Sarah's mom sets Macha next to the woman and then she leaves quietly.  
  
After she leaves...Macha looks up at the nude pregant woman and smiles at her.   
  
"What's your name? I am called Macha.",says Macha curiously to meet another kindred spirit.   
  
Nothing happens as Macha hits the woman on her forhead and it still she doesn't move.   
  
"Macha, it's a statue. How did you get into my computer room? Did Mom move you here?",says Sarah sleepily as Macha blushes.   
  
"Yes, she thought that I was a 'weird thing'. What does that mean, Sarah? What's the statue's name?",says Macha as Sarah nods.   
  
"Mom doesn't understand what my religion is about but at least I'm lucky. I'm the only teenager I know that their mom let's them keep an altar in their room and to celebrate the seasons properly. She calls all of my things weird. Her name is Gaia or Mother Earth to some.",says Sarah as she kneels before the statue.  
  
Then she crosses her legs like the statue as Macha jumps down from the altar and into Sarah's lap.   
  
"We have much to learn from each other, Sarah.",says Macha as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"Yes we do, Macha. What do you want to know about me?",says Sarah as Macha smiles.  
  
"Do you have any other animals here in your house and where is your father?",asks Macha curiously as Sarah nods.   
  
"Yes, I have a cat named Artemis.He's very good natured and he rarely comes out unless Brigit chases him out of his hiding spots. My dad lives in the Middle East on a business deal. He comes here once every 3 months and stays for 3 weeks.",says Sarah as Macha nods.   
  
"I'm probably going to regret this but why did you jump into my bag before me and Allisa left?",says Sarah as Macha doesn't look at her.  
  
"I'm not sure. I didn't want to get sold to the wrong person. I'm looking for someone.",says Macha calmly.  
  
"Then why aren't you looking for that person, Macha? I'm not going to keep you prisnor or nothing.",says Sarah.  
  
"It hasn't been a week yet. I need to wait until then. Sarah, do you like dragons?",says Macha as Sarah nods happily.   
  
"Yeah, dragons are the coolest.They have those really long wings and they can breathe fire. Although I don't like it when they keep getting killed by those baka knights.They didn't do anything to them.I even have a tatoo of one. See, I got it for my 18th birthday.",says Sarah as she shows Macha her tatoo that's a picture of a dragon that's curled up in a circle around her navel.   
  
It's a red dragon with an orange and redish flame that connects it to it's tail.  
  
"Very impressive. Did you think of that up on your own? Do your parents know about it?",says Macha as Sarah nods proudly.  
  
"Yeah, it came to me in a dream. I saw this dragon in this pattern and I knew that I had to have it. They helped me get it. The person doing it had to calm me down because I hate needles. Personal experience. Damn doctors. It was hard because it kept on itching but it got easier once it stopped scabbing.",says Sarah as Macha nods.  
  
"Where do teenagers hang out, Sarah? Can we go to some once I get my magick back?",asks Macha as Sarah nods.   
"It depends on the teenagers. Some usually hang out at the movies or the malls. The really old ones like hanging out at clubs.",says Sarah as Macha tries to remember all of that.   
  
"So where do you like to hang out at, Sarah?",asks Macha curiously.   
  
"The mall and the movies. Sometimes I go and check to see if there are any new books out at Barnes & Nobles.",says Sarah as Macha nods.   
  
"Are they all like those over there?",asks Macha as she points at a whole 3 shelves dedicated to magick and candle making.   
  
"Sometimes...yeah I guess so.I also like mangas too.",says Sarah happily as she shows Macha a cover of a book that reads 'Oh My Goddess'.  
  
They have strange clothes on and big eyes.  
  
"Interesting. Do all humans read books like these with humans that have huge eyes?",says Macha as she turns the pages carefully.   
  
She thumbs through it curiously and looks at the pictures.   
  
"Some do, some don't. It just depends on what they like. Manga is Japanese for comic book, Macha.",says Sarah as Macha puts the book down and nods.  
  
"So do you know alot of these Japanese words, Sarah?",asks Macha as Sarah nods.   
  
"Only a few words. Kawaii means cute, hai means yes, baka means stupid, nani means what, fuku means outfit and argito means thank you. You'll probably hear me say them alot because that's how I remember different words is by saying them over and over until they are programmed into my mind.",says Sarah proudly as Macha nods firmly.   
  
"Very good, Sarah.",says Macha as Sarah smiles brightly.   
  
"Argito Macha.",says Sarah happily as Macha nods.  
  
A week later...Macha and Sarah are starting to become fast friends as Sarah takes Macha to the mall.   
  
She puts her in her purse as Macha sticks her head out of the side of it.   
  
Macha doesn't sense anything but she does notice that Sarah has the dragon in her more than she did before they met.   
Sarah's learning to trust her instincts more.   
  
Macha smells the air as something is heading their way and it's smells awful.   
  
Sarah senses it too as she sees the tunnel that leads to a shortcut into the main part of the mall.   
  
She goes inside of the tunnel and waits for the perfect time.   
  
The people start screaming and running away as Macha gets out of Sarah's purse quickly.   
  
Once everybody has already left...Macha changes into her full size complete in a fancy dress as her claws are painted different colors.  
  
Yellow, blue, green and red on all 4 of her claws.   
  
Sarah looks at Macha's true form and looks very shocked.   
  
She looks like she's 24.   
  
"Cool fuku but why is everybody running away? You'd think that they'd had a sale here or something.",says Sarah as Macha rolls her eyes.   
  
"There's a monster here.Don't you sense it, Sarah?",says Macha annoyed as Sarah nods firmly.   
  
"Hai, but what's it doing here Macha of all places?",says Sarah as Macha nods and closes her claw into a tight fist as 4 different colors of light swirl around like a strobe light.   
  
Then she opens her fist to reveal a cool looking pentagram that's swirled around with yellow, blue, green & finally red.   
  
Sarah looks at the necklace and then notices that Macha's necklace has changed from being silver to multi-colored like hers.   
  
Sarah grabs the necklace as the charm changes into a multi-colored dragon pendent.   
  
Macha's necklace changes too as she smiles at Sarah.  
  
"Say 'Dragons UNITE' if you want to destroy that monster, Sarah.",says Macha as Sarah nods.   
  
She puts on her necklace and says comfidently, "DRAGONS UNITE!".   
  
Instantly she is covered from head to toe in multi-colored lights.  
  
They cover her clothes as she is now in a plain tight fitting white t-shirt with a red short skirt.   
  
She has a dragon mask that covers her entire face and leaves a wide opening for her mouth and 2 holes for her to breathe through.   
  
Her hands are now covered by what looks like gloves but they now are claws like Macha's real ones.   
  
Her hair is down and it looks like it's connected to her mask.  
  
She even has small horns sticking out of her head.   
  
Red scales are up to where her shirt starts.   
  
Spikey red scales are down her spine and she has long red and orangish wings.   
  
A long tail is also sticking out of her skirt but the weirdest thing to Sarah is that all of this feels like a second skin.   
  
She's wearing red boots that have red claws at the end of toes.  
  
The monster looks at Sarah and almost freaks out but then it realises that it's a human underneath all of that stuff...somewhere.   
  
"Who are you, human?",asks the monster as Sarah smiles slyly.   
  
"I am SailorDragon, I am the Spirit of the Elements. On behalf of them you're toasted.",says SDragon calmly as she hisses to add to the effect.  
  
"Spirit Dragon Wheel!",shouts SDragon as a huge multi-colored dragon forms from her gloved hands and wraps the monster until it is squeezed to dust.   
  
Then the dust disappears instantly as Macha nods proudly at her friend.   
  
"I don't know who you are but you won't get away with this.",says a male voice as it disappears.   
  
SDragon closes her eyes as she detransforms quickly.   
  
Macha changes into her statue form as she jumps into her friend's purse.   
  
Sarah looks at her new necklace and touches it.   
  
It feels like a normal necklace and looks like one.   
  
It's just has a plain silver front and some 3D features to make it look almost real.  
  
"Freaky.",says Sarah as she shakes her head and grabs some Japanese food at the food court.  
  
Once she paid for her order...She gets a seat and puts her purse down in the chair next to her table.   
  
Macha sits down next to her food and stares at it.   
  
"What's that stuff?",asks Macha curiously.   
  
"Japanese food. Want some?",says Sarah as Macha shakes her head.   
  
"Gargoyles don't eat. We are only meant to protect, that's it.",says Macha as Sarah frowns at her.   
  
"So you don't want any? Good, more for me.",says Sarah as Macha nods firmly.   
  
Sarah eats her food happily and then she throws away her trash and returns to her seat.   
  
She notices that Macha's sticking her head out of her purse as Sarah grabs her purse and then walks to her car.   
  
She pushes a button as her car automatically unlocks.  
  
Sarah sets her purse down as Macha gets out and kicks it down onto the floor.   
  
Sarah walks towards her driver's side and gets in.   
  
Macha shuts the door and then Sarah locks it with her key.   
  
She turns the key and starts the engine.  
  
She turns on the radio as she drives them home with music going in the   
background.  
  
Sarah drives towards her house.  
  
Macha watches the road and the trees go past very quickly.  
  
"Sarah, you do know that there are others like us?We have to find them so that our powers   
can be completed finally.",says Macha calmly as Sarah nods.  
  
"Hai, I figured as much.What do I have to do, Macha?",says Sarah calmly as Macha looks very surprised.  
  
"You trust me that much, don't you Sarah?",asks Macha as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"Hai, I do.Who would believe that a human can actually befriend a gargoyle that turns into a statue? Certainly not many people, that's for sure.When do we start, Macha?",says Sarah calmly as she stops at a red light.  
  
"I'll let you know. It's very soon. The humans are searching for their gaurdians and then we will be there to   
guide each of them. Your element is Air but you can sense their powers growing inside of each of   
them since your power comes from dragons and the other elements.",says Macha as Sarah nods and then turns her head back to the now green light.  
  
She pressed on the gas as she drives home.  
  
"This is going to be an adventure that will cost money, Macha. I wasn't born into a rich family.",says   
Sarah as Macha nods firmly.  
  
She closes her hand and holds out her hand carefully.  
  
"This will help you in anything you want. Use it only when needed and it will serve you well.",says Macha as Sarah   
nods.  
  
She has her hand out as Macha gives her the holed stone necklace.  
  
A single stone with a natural hole in it is very rare.   
  
Sarah holds onto the leather string as she puts the necklace over her head while another red light stops her car.  
  
Sarah can feel it's energy as she smiles peacefully.  
  
"Argito Macha. This will come in handy.",says Sarah as Macha nods firmly.  
  
"You're welcome, Sarah.",says Macha happily as she ends up falling asleep.  
  
Sarah listens to the music that's being played on the radio station as she drives towards her house.  
  
After a few minutes...she drives up towards her driveway and wakes up Macha gently.  
  
The gargoyle yawns loudly and then opens her grey eyes sleepily.  
  
"Where am I?",asks Macha confused as Sarah smiles.  
  
"We're home. You can sleep in my room. Brigit will keep you safe from Mom. She maybe a little annoying but she's got a good heart.",says Sarah as Macha nods.  
  
Macha nods and gets into Sarah's purse as Sarah gets out of her car and grabs her purse once Macha's safely hidden from view.  
  
Sarah locks her car and uses her house key to open the front door.  
  
Brigit barks happily as Sarah smiles and pets her puppy's head.  
  
"You're home early, Sarah.",says Sarah's mom as Sarah nods.  
  
"Yeah, I just got back from the mall. It was fun. I bought these necklaces.",says Sarah as she goes into her room.  
  
Brigit follows her happily as Sarah puts her purse down.  
  
She grabs Macha carefully as the gargoyle is fast asleep and luckily not snoring loudly.  
  
"Brigit, keep Mom away from Macha. Okay girl?",says Sarah as Brigit barks happily and wags her tail.  
  
"That's my good girl.",says Sarah as Brigit jumps on the waterbed while Sarah puts Macha on her dresser drawer.  
  
Brigit sits next to Sarah as she changes out of her clothes and into her p.j.'s.  
  
Then Sarah goes to sleep because she's worn out from fighting her first monster.  
  
When she wakes up...Sarah hears the phone ringing and she answers it quickly.  
  
"Hello?",asks Sarah calmly.  
  
"Hey Sarah. It's me Allisa. I got a question for you? Do goldfish normally talk human talk? Or am I just going nuts?",says Allisa as Sarah thinks for a minute.  
  
"Not that I can think of Allisa. Just wait up, I'm coming over to your   
house. Is anybody else there?",says Sarah as she can hear someone else talking.  
  
It sounds like a female voice but she sounds alot older then Allisa. It couldn't be her younger sister or her mom.  
  
"No one's here. This fish is really freaking me out.",says Allisa as Sarah agrees.  
  
"I'll be right over, Allisa.",says Sarah as she hangs up with her friend and then grabs Macha and puts her in her purse quickly.  
  
She runs towards the front door and quickly tells her mom that she's going to Allisa's house.  
  
Then she unlocks the car and starts her car.  
  
She drives straight towards Allisa's house as the blue part of her necklace starts glowing brightly as she gets closer.  
  
In a few minutes...Sarah gets out her seatbelt and grabs her purse with Macha already inside.  
  
Sarah real quick locks the dooras she slams her driver's side door.  
  
She knocks on the front door as Allisa opens the door worried.  
  
"Come on Sarah. I just bought it today to keep myself company when it started saying some really weird stuff about me being someone named SailorMermaid. At first I thought that it was a joke. I mean I know that SailorMoon's an anime but hey that stuff can't really happen for real. Can it, Sarah?",says Allisa frantically as she drags her friend to her room.  
  
There sits a goldfish that looks at Sarah and Allisa.  
  
"Okay you fish, don't play dumb now. My friend's here and she's going to tell me that you're just a baka fish.",says Allisa as Sarah smiles at her friend slightly.  
  
"Um, Allisa I got something to tell you. You might wanna sit down, okay.",says Sarah as she shows her friend the now bright glowing blue part of her dragon necklace.  
  
"How did that thing glow like that?",asks Allisa curiously.  
  
"It's because of you, Allisa. This is my gaurdian, Macha.",says Sarah as she pulls out Macha who looks straight at Allisa and then at the goldfish.  
  
"Hi Macha.My name's Allisa.",says Allisa as Macha nods and changes into her true form.  
  
"She is the other one. My necklace is glowing too. Do you have your own necklace, Allisa?",says Macha as Allisa shakes her head.  
  
"I haven't given it to her yet, Macha. I think that she isn't ready to receieve it. Her energy is very low.",says the goldfish annoyed as Allisa glares at the fish.  
  
"Who are you to decide?",asks Macha angerily as her eyes glow a bright yellow color.  
  
"You've grown soft, Macha, since you've been with *that* human. You wouldn't catch me talking to one if I had my choice.",says the goldfish angerily through the glass filled water bowl.  
  
"Come on Allisa.Let's leave them alone.",says Sarah asshe drags her friend away from the fight.  
  
"So how did you get a talking gargoyle that can change shapes so quickly?",asks Allisa curiously.  
  
"At Magick Cauldron.She jumped into my bag before we were about to leave.Macha was a little snobby but she's really cool.",says Sarah as she senses something nearby and it doesn't feel like it wants to play friendly.  
  
Sarah gets up from her chair as does Allisa automatically.  
  
"DRAGONS UNITE!",shouts Sarah as she transforms into SDragon.  
  
Allisa has her mouth wide open in total shock as SDragon smiles at her friend.  
  
"It's not *that* bad is it, Allisa? I think that I look kawaii with my gloved claws.",says SDragon as Allisa's 2   
dogs start barking and howling loudly.  
  
"No, but you look...kind of scary.I'll show you.",says Allisa as she goes into her room and brings back a full length mirror.  
  
She holds it up as SDragon falls backward in fright.  
  
"Who's that?",asks SDragon worried.  
  
"That's you, Sarah.",says Allisa as SDragon just nods.  
  
"I still like my gloves but my skirt is a little too short and these boots do feel a little snug on my ankles.",says SDragon as Allisa puts away the mirror and comes back.  
  
Then she comes back to see two monsters attacking her friend.  
  
"I'm coming SDragon!",says Allisa as she tries to get one of the monsters off of her friend.  
  
"Get off, human.Those are attached to my head.",says the monster as Allisa starts pulling on it's ears hard.  
  
"That's the whole idea.",says Allisa angerily as the monster grabs her by her collar and throws her into a wall.  
  
Allisa braces herself as she feels someone catching her in their arms.  
  
Allisa looks up to see a woman in a wave of water.  
  
It moves with her body.  
  
She has pearls everywhere and she's wearing two big seashells that are being held together by kelp.  
  
Her lower half is all scales and a fin tail that are all sea blue with a hint of dark blue.  
  
The woman puts Allisa down as Macha is in her regular form.  
  
"Dragon Claws SLASH!",shouts SDragon as her the tips of claws turn a bright orange.  
  
She cuts the first monster as it instantly turns to dust.  
  
The second corners her into a wall as she tries to dodge but it's not working the way she would have planned.  
  
"I think your friend needs your help, Allisa.",says the mermaid as Allisa nods firmly.  
  
"Allisa, only do this if you're truly ready. When you accept what she will give you then your life will change forever. You can't go back to the way things were...ever.",says SDragon as she tries to dodge the attacks.  
  
"I accept the responsibilities.",says Allisa as the mermaid nods firmly.  
  
She produces a tiny bubble in her hand as the bubble grows larger and larger until it pops.  
  
Suddenly a small necklace appears filled with water.  
  
Allisa smiles & puts the necklace on.  
  
"Mermaids UNITE!",shouts Allisa as her clothes change rapidly.  
  
She's now being covered by water as a white shirt and a skirt appear on her now.  
  
A mask of seashells covers her face as a fish body appears under her skirt as her feet are now fins   
but she can't stand in them.  
  
"Water come to my aid.",says Allisa, now SMermaid as a small wave   
of water helps the mermaid senshi move properly without using her feet.  
  
"Mermaid Water Gun...SPLASH!",shouts SMermaid as she points her index finger at the monster.  
  
The youma never saw it coming as it was sprayed from the side by a wave of water.  
  
The monster glares at SMermaid as she smiles slyly.  
  
"Do you want some more?",asks SMermaid sarcastically as SDragon gets up   
and glares at the monster angerily.  
  
"It's mine.You've had enough fun.",says SDragon as SMermaid   
nods and glides aside.  
  
"Hai, you're right.",says SMermaid as smiles at her friend.  
  
"Spirit Dragon Wheel!",shouts SDragon as the second monster turns to dust that disappears like the other one   
did.  
  
Allisa's dogs stop barking as they calm back down from the excitement. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"That was pretty fun but now I'm getting really...*yawns* sleepy.",says SMermaid sleepily as she closes her eyes and turns back into her normal clothes.  
  
She sits down on the couch as the mermaid turns back into the goldfish in a fish bowl.  
  
"They call me Nantosuelta or Suelta for short.",says the goldfish as Allisa nods happily.  
  
"Do you eat fish food, Suelta?",asks Allisa curiously as Suelta shakes her head.  
  
"Gaurdians don't eat anything. It might interfer with helping our partners battle if they should need our help.",says Suelta calmly as Allisa goes to sleep on the couch instantly.  
  
"What do you mean by 'partners', Suelta?Don't you mean only one, surely not two?",asks SDragon as she detransforms.  
  
"Suelta, you're getting ahead of yourself.",warns Macha as Suelta nods.  
  
Sarah looks at her gaurdian and then at Allisa's gaurdian.  
  
"Come on Allisa.Time for bed.",says Sarah as she picks up her friend and drags her towards her bed.  
  
Macha grabs Suelta's fish bowl and puts it back on a clear area of the desk.  
  
Sarah hears her friend snoring loudly as she shakes her head and gets her in bed still with her clothes on.  
  
She removed her shoes but that's about it.  
  
"Take care of her, Suelta. If anything happens to her I'll have a grilled fish that I can feed to my cat. Get it?",says   
Sarah as Suelta nods firmly.  
  
"I understand.",says Suelta as Sarah nods.  
  
"The name's Sarah, Suelta. Come on Macha. It's about time for dinner. See ya later.",says Sarah as Macha nods and changes into her smaller size.  
  
She hops into her friend's purse and then Sarah let's herself out.  
  
Inside of Sarah's car...Sarah puts down her purse as she buckles herself into her seat.  
  
Macha does the same as they listen to music together.  
  
"You were worried about her earlier, weren't you?",asks Macha calmly as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"She's my friend.It's the same with all of my friends.There are no favorites, only equals.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"So am I just your gaurdian and not your friend?",asks Macha quietly as Sarah pulls over quickly and into an empty driveway.  
  
She stops the car and looks straight at her gaurdian.  
  
"You care about your human friends more than you do me, Sarah.",says Macha as she tries not to cry in front of her.  
  
"Why do you think that, Macha? You aren't any different than my human friends.",says Sarah as Macha shrugs.  
  
"Because I saw the way you looked at your friend when she was in trouble. You'd do anything to make sure that she wasn't hurt. What if I was in that situation and not your friend? Would you look at me the same way you did her?",says Macha as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"Of course.",says Sarah as Macha crosses her arms angerily.  
  
"I don't believe you, Sarah.You're just saying that.",says Macha angerily as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"I'm not going to arruge with you, Macha.",says Sarah as she gets out of the empty driveway and continues towards her destination.  
  
A few minutes later...Sarah drives up the driveway & parks the car.  
  
Macha hasn't talked to her since her friend accused her of not worrying about her like she did when Allisa was in trouble.  
  
Macha jumps into her purse as Sarah grabs her purse & locks up her car.  
  
Then she unlocks the door and goes towards her room quietly.  
  
Brigit runs into her room happily as Sarah pets her puppy.  
  
Macha jumps out of her friend's purse & looks at her straight in both eyes.  
  
"I'm never speaking to you ever again, Sarah.",says Macha as Sarah looks confused at Macha.  
  
"When did this start all of a sudden?",asks Sarah as Macha glares at her partner.  
  
"Not until you can prove that you care about me the same as you do your human friends.",says Macha as Sarah nods.  
  
"If that's the way you want it, Macha.You might get lonely talking to Brigit though.",says Sarah as Macha turns her back on her partner.  
  
"Come on Brigit.Let's go play.We'll leave Macha to herself.",says Sarah as she plays with Brigit.  
  
They play fetch together as Sarah throws her cheeseburger around.  
  
Brigit runs & gets her squeeky toy as she wrestles it until she can't hold onto it anymore.  
  
"Come & give it back, Brigy.",says Sarah as the puppy runs towards her.  
  
Sarah wrestles it out of Brigit's mouth as Brigit does her happy dance around in circles.  
  
Sarah sqeezes the toy as Brigit barks happily & then she throws it.  
  
Brigit runs & retrieves it as she runs back with the toy in her mouth but sometimes she drops it.  
  
This goes on for an hour until Sarah hugs her puppy & then let's her find Artemis to chase him around the house like the crazy puppy that she is.  
  
Sarah walks back to her room as she sees Macha drawingsomething on a blank peice of paper with a few markers that are scattered in her room.  
  
Sarah walks over Macha & watches TV.Cartoons comes on as she laughes at the funny things that Elmer Fudd does to Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck.  
  
It goes like that for a whole day.  
  
The next day...Allisa & Sarah go to the mall together as they look at the new books that they have.  
  
Sarah looks at the New Age section while Allisa checked out the Anime section.  
  
"Any good mangas?",asks Sarah as she comes by Allisa holding 2 books.  
  
"Nope, but they do have some Inyashia mangas translated in English.",says Allisa as she grabs up 3 of the comic books & they both pay for them seperately.  
After they finish buying the books...Sarah's necklace starts turning red faintly.  
  
Allisa's water starts glowing a faint pulsating red color inside of her bottle too.  
  
"What's going on, Sarah?",asks Allisa worried.  
  
"A new friend has just shown up. She's far away from here.",says Sarah as Allisa nods & then they cut their shopping short.  
  
Sarah drives over to her house as they both go into Sarah's room.  
  
"A new senshi has appeared & she doesn't have her gaurdian yet.She's in danger.",says   
Macha as they nod together.  
  
"Do we know where she is?",asks Allisa as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"In California. Anybody for a roadtrip?",says Sarah firmly as Macha nods firmly.  
  
"How are you going to get away with pulling a roadtrip by yourself, Sarah? I'm coming too.",asks Allisa as Sarah   
looks at her friend confused.  
  
"You sure about this, Allisa?What about your folks?Besides where Suelta going to go?",asks Sarah as Allisa nods firmly.  
  
"I can handle them, Sarah.I'm going to get my stuff packed right when I get home.I can hold her in her fish bowl.It's got a cover for it.",says Allisa as Sarah nods.  
  
"Okay, I'll drop you off.Come on Allisa.",says Sarah as Allisa smileshappily while Macha looks annoyed.  
  
After Sarah dropped off Allisa...Sarah gets her clothes in her suitcase as well as some other things that she might need for California.  
  
Sarah dials her mom's friend number in California as she asks her mom's friend if she can visit for a few days.  
  
She agrees & then Sarah hangs up the phone happily.  
  
"This is working out perfectly.Macha, how am I going to get tickets?They cost a bundle especially for trips that aren't during the summer.",says Sarah as Macha smiles at her slyly.  
  
"Your necklace that I gave you.Just say what you want & you'll get it.",says Macha as Sarah nods.  
  
"Argito Macha.I want two business class tickets for San Fransico, California that starts at 3PM.",says Sarah as the holed stone starts glowing multi-colors & then two business class tickets to California appear in her hand automatically.  
  
"Wow, I could defiantly get used to this.Free stuff with no strings attached.Cool.",says Sarah as she puts the tickets in her pocket.  
  
She calls Allisa & tells her that they'll be staying at her mom's friend's house for a fewdays & then she mentions the tickets that she got that are about to leave in a 3 hours.  
  
Allisa hangs up with her friend because she has to get her things ready.  
  
They both write a notes to their parents telling them that they'll be in California & they'll call them when that get at the house.  
  
Sarah puts her suitcase in her trunk & Macha is sitting in her lap as Sarah drives towards Allisa's house to pick her up.  
  
At Allisa's house...She goes out holding a suitcase in one hand & Suelta's bowl in the other hand.  
  
Sarah takes Allisa's suitcase as she puts it in the trunk for her.  
  
Allisa holds onto Suelta's bowl as Sarah gets back into the driver's side.  
  
She then drives them towards the airport & they still have plenty of time to get there on time.  
  
An hour later...Sarah & Allisa grab their stuff & let the customs people check their bags.  
  
They get their suitcases back & then they look for their gate number.  
  
At Gate # 10...Sarah & Allisa sit down & put their stuff down.  
  
Their necklaces are glowing a lighter red now as they have to put their necklaces under their shirts.  
  
People don't notice them at all.  
  
A few hours later..."Now boarding all Business class tickets.",says a woman as Sarah & Allisa grab their stuff & hand the woman their tickets.  
  
They walk a little walks towards the airplane as the two teenagers are shown to the business class section.  
  
They are allowed to sit anywhere that's not taken.  
  
"This is amazing!",says Allisa as they sit together in their leather seats.  
  
Allisa puts Suelta in her lap as Sarah does the same to Macha.  
  
Sarah & Allisa take a nap as Suelta & Macha end up going to sleep too.  
  
After a few hours later...they all wake up to the sound of the plane landing on the ground.  
  
Sarah looks around & then she stretches.  
  
She sees that Macha, Allisa & Suelta are waking up too.  
  
"Welcome to San Deigo Airport. We will be coming to a complete stop shortly until the seatbelt light is turned off you have to remained seated.",says a female voice as they all stretch their bodies from the 3 hour plane ride.  
  
After the seatbelt sign is turned off everybody gets out of the plane quickly.  
  
Sarah & Allisa hold onto to their things as Suelta tries not to panic from being sloshed around in a bowl filled with water.  
  
"So where's your mom's friend's going to meet us at, Sarah?",asks Allisa curiously as they get in the long line of a human cango line.  
  
"She said that she'll meet us in area where our luggage would be. You can't miss her she said.",says Sarah as the   
line soon ends as Sarah & Allisa walks towards their unloading gate where their luggage is coming from the plane.  
  
Sarah & Allisa see a woman that has an olive complexion & shoulder length brown hair that is waving at them.  
  
"Hi Sarah.This must be your friend, Allisa.My name is Rose.",says the woman happily as Allisa nods happily.  
  
"This is my fish, Nantosuelta but I just call her Suelta for short.My little sister named her after some goddess that she read about for a school project.",says Allisa as Rose holds onto Suelta's bowl & Sarah's gargoyle statue while they grab their bags.  
  
They take their bags to Rose's car as they put their suitcases in the trunk.  
  
They get in the backseat as Allisa holds onto Suelta's bowl & Sarah gets Macha from Rose too.  
  
"So Sarah what's the occasion for coming to see me?",asks Rose as Sarah smiles happily.  
  
"Mom's been bugging me about college again & I needed to get away from her for awhile. Allisa just wanted to see the sights. She's never been here before.",says Sarah as Rose drives them towards her condominium.  
  
At her condo...Rose drives into the driveway & parks the car.  
  
She helps them get their suitcases into their guest room as Sarah sets Macha down near Suelta's bowl.  
  
Allisa removes the carrier lid as Suelta makes alot of bubbles happily.  
  
Rose puts their suitcases down & then leaves them to put their stuff away.  
  
Allisa jumps on her fold away bed happily as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"Should we look for her or not?",asks Sarah as she looks at her necklace that's now glowing a little bit more brightly.  
  
"Can't we wait? We just got here & I'm jetlagged still.",says Allisa as she finally stops jumping on the bed embaressedly.  
  
"Then why were you jumping on the bed if you were so jetlagged as you proclaimed you were, Allisa?",asks Suelta as Allisa blushes slightly.  
  
"Fine, you win.Let's go find her.",says Allisa as they all agree.  
  
Sarah tells Rose that she's going to take Allisa sight seeing around the area a little bit.  
  
Rose lets them as Allisa has to let Suelta stay in the water bowl because it would look pretty weird for a girl to be carrying her fish around with her.  
  
Sarah carries her friend Macha even though they aren't talking at the moment.  
  
Then Sarah's, Macha's & Allisa's necklaces glow bright red as they see this girl that looks really sad.  
  
She has a pentagram around her neck as some teenagers are pointing & chanting,"Witch witch, go away! Jusus loves you, yes he does! Witch witch, go away!".  
  
"That's her. She's SailorSnake. Get those teens away from her.",whispers Macha quietly as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"You don't need to tell me twice.",says Sarah as she takes a stick & smacks the teens on each of their heads hard.  
  
The teens look at the person that hit them over the head as they glare at Sarah.  
  
"Hey you freaks, leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you.",hisses Sarah as she gets into her fighting stance.  
  
The guys laugh at her as she glares at them hard.  
  
She smiles slyly at them & asks,"Are you afraid that I might whoop your butts?".  
  
They come after her as she basically kicks them all right in the groin areas.  
  
They fall down quickly as they look up to see her smiling at themsmugily.  
  
"Get out of here before, I decide to do worse to all of you. Go on.Shoo!",says Sarah as the group of guys run out away from them.  
  
After they leave..."Are you okay? My name's Sarah.",says Sarah as the girl wipes her eyes & looks up at Sarah.  
  
"Yeah, I get that alot. I've gotten used to it now. They've always done crap like that to me. I think they enjoy teasing a   
witch like me. That was amazing how you beat up those guys, Sarah. My name's Egan May.",says the girl as Sarah nods.  
  
"My name's Allisa. Hi Egan. You live around here?",says Allisa curiously as Egan nods.  
  
"Yeah, next to that white house.",says Egan as she points to the left of Rose's house.  
  
"Cool, my mom's friend lives there. We're visiting here for a while. We might meet up again, Egan. Wanna go to the movies or something?",says Sarah as Egan nods happily.  
  
"Sure, that sounds like fun. There's supposed to be this really cute baby animal at the zoo that they just got here  
yesterday.",says Egan as they all agree to go to the zoo after Sarah calls Rose & tells her that they're going to the zoo w/ a new friend that they met.  
  
At the zoo...Sarah, Allisa & Egan all go to the zoo when they see a black cobra.  
  
Egan gets close to it but Sarah pulls her back.  
  
"Watch it, Egan.Those things are posionous.",says Sarah as Egan puts out her hand & the snake hisses but   
doesn't flare up it's flaps on the side of it's body.  
  
After a few seconds...the snake slithers up her arm & wraps its body around Egan's neck comfortably but not too much to strangle her.  
  
The black cobra stares at Sarah & Allisa as both of their necklaces glow bright a red hue together & start pulsating.  
  
"Thesssse humansssss are friendsssss, Egan.",hisses the cobra as it's tongue tickles Egan's ear.  
  
"Hello Pyralis. It's been a long time. Have you seen the others yet?",says Macha as the cobra shakes her head slowly.  
  
"No, I haven't. I didn't know that I wassss ssssuposssed to be looking for them, Macha.",hisses Pyralis as she laughes while hissing.  
  
"Nantosuelta is with Allisa but she was reborn as a goldfish.I had to take this form so that I could be easy to carry but I can change into my true form easily.",says Macha.  
  
"Sssso Nantossssuelta *hassss* come back in thisss lifetime? Who issss her partner? How do you fair with your partner, Macha?",hisses Pyralis curiously.  
  
"Yes, this is her partner. Her name is Allisa & this is my partner, Sarah. They have dragon & mermaid blood in their veins.",says Macha calmly.  
  
"Egan, my name is Pyralissss & I am your gaurdian. I have been ssssearching for you for a long time. You have the power of the ssssnake within your body but you need to prove yoursssself worthy by earning it. Do you underssstand?",hisses Pyralis as Egan nods firmly.  
  
"Why didn't you come sooner when I was really needed someone's help, not now?!",asks Egan angerily as Pyralis looks at her new partner confused.  
  
"What do you mean, Egan?",hisses Pyralis confused.  
  
"I have been teased & taunted for 4 years & now I believe that they are right now. I don't deserve powers like of what you are talking about. I'm nothing but a teenage girl that gets teased day & night.",says Egan angerily as Pyralis tries to slither towards her but Egan tries to kick her away.  
  
Egan's flaps fan out as she hisses loudly.  
  
"Egan, lissssten to me.I'm here to be your friend.",hisses Pyralis as Egan shakes her head.  
  
"I can't.",says Egan as she runs off.  
  
"Should we go after her?",asks Allisa as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"This isn't our battle to fight, Allisa. Pyralis go after her. She needs someone to talk to. She's obvisely has no confidence & she thinks that she's alone in the world. That's a bad combination. You track her down by her energy   
waves.",says Sarah as they leave Pyralis to find Egan while they check out the zoo by themselves.  
  
After a few hours of walking around the whole zoo...They walk home as Macha senses something.  
  
The others do too as they get ready just in case.  
  
Out of nowhere comes a huge monster.  
  
It looks like a cross between a vulture & a lion.  
  
It roars loudly as it tries to pounce Sarah & Allisa but they split up.  
  
Allisa transforms into SMermaid as she distracts the monster's attention but it doesn't work.  
  
"DRAGONS UNITE!",shouts Sarah as she transforms into SDragon.  
  
Macha transforms into her true form as she gets into her fighting stance.  
  
"Get away from her.",growls Macha angerily as the monster agrees & uses it's paw to smack SDragon out of the way.  
  
SDragon uses her claws to stop herself from skidding on the concrete ground.  
  
She looks up as she sees the monster turning into two monster but they are the same kind.  
  
The second lion makes SMermaid move backwards as SDragon growls angerily.  
  
"Baka monster. It's making me choose which one to save.",says SDragon as she smiles michievously once she figures out a plan.  
  
"Dragons of Spirits, make me invisible to sight or in smell.",whispers SDragon as she smiles as she creeps towards both of the monsters.  
  
She claws one in the butt & then she does the same to the other one.  
  
Both of the monsters draw their attention away from her friends.  
  
While they are fighting SDragon powers up.  
  
Her whole body starts to glow a bright red colors as it forms into a medium sized ball shape.  
  
"Dragon Scale Frisbee!",shouts SDragon as the ball flattens to a frisbee shape that has red scales all over it.  
  
She throws it in the middle of the fight as the lions form into one & then they turn to dust.  
  
The dust disappears as SDragon & SMermaid detransform.  
  
Macha looks at Sarah kind of embaressedly as Allisa gets the idea & looks at some of the buildings around San Deigo while her & her friend have a girl talk.  
  
"I'm sorry that I doubted your loyalty, Sarah. I guess that I was jealous of your friendship with Allisa. I thought that she was taking over our friendship since you've been hanging out with her more. It won't happen again, I promise.   
Friends?",says Macha as she gives out her claw.  
  
"Forever, Macha.",says Sarah as she pushes her claw away & hugs her.  
  
"Forever Sarah.",says Macha as they let go of the other.  
  
"You guys are the greatest.",says Allisa as she hugs her friends happily.  
  
"Allisa...",says Sarah as Allisa nods.  
  
"Yeah, Sarah?",asks Allisa curiously.  
  
"You're squishing us.",says Macha as Allisa blushes & lets go of her friends embaressedly.  
  
"Argito Macha.",says Sarah breathlessly as Macha nods & changes into her statue form.  
  
Sarah smiles at her gaurdian as she picks her up carefully.  
  
"Come on Sarah. It's getting dark.",says Allisa as Sarah nods.  
  
They try to find their way & end up getting lost.  
  
"Allisa, I told you to turn right.",says Sarah as Allisa nods embaressedly.  
  
"Just try retracing your steps.",suggests Macha as they end up passing some of the same things for a few hours until it starts getting cold very fast.  
  
"I'm getting cold, Sarah.",says Allisa as she tries to use friction.  
  
"Hold in there, Allisa.",says Sarah as they try to keep on walking until Sarah senses something coming closer to   
them.  
  
Macha stands in front of them protectively as they see Egan with Pyralis.  
  
"Oh my goddess, Sarah, Allisa.",says Egan worried as she checks to see if they are okay.  
  
She puts her fingers on Sarah's neck as Sarah laughes happily.  
  
"Stop it Egan that tickles.",says Sarah as Egan looks into her eyes.  
  
Sarah tries to get up on her own but Macha catches her before she falls down.  
  
Egan grabs onto Allisa as she takes them out of the park & towards her house.  
  
Sarah wakes up to something really hot that's warming her body up.  
  
"Nani?! HOT! HOT!",shouts Sarah as she jumps out of the buckle filled with boiling water.  
  
Macha tries not to laugh as she sees her friend running towards the nearest sink.  
  
She runs the cold water on her feet hurriedly.  
  
Once her body returns to normal tempature...She jumps down & looks around her surroundings.  
  
"Where am I?",asks Sarah very confused as she sees Macha drinking tea from a tea cup quietly.  
  
"You're at my house. It's not much but it works for me.",says Egan as she relaxes on a couch.  
  
Sarah sees Allisa that looks like she's asleep.  
  
"She's not dead, Sarah.",says Macha calmly as Sarah nods.  
  
"Just checking. Argito Macha.",says Sarah as Egan & Pyralis look at each other confused.  
  
"No problem.",says Macha as Sarah sits down next to Macha.  
  
"What does argito mean? Is that a new fad word?",asks Egan as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"No, it's Japanese for thank you. Not to my knowledge.",says Sarah quietly as Macha looks at her friend worried.  
  
"Nani?",asks Macha confused.  
  
"Just thinking, Macha. Where's Suelta? Does she know?",says Sarah as Macha finishes drinking her tea.  
  
"She's still at Rose's house. No, neither do.",says Macha as Sarah nods.  
  
"Egan, do you want to live with us for awhile? We need some others to help us find the other team members in our little group since you have already found your gaurdian. But I'm not going to force you into anything that you'd   
rather not want to do.",says Sarah as Egan nods firmly.  
  
"Totally.I'd love to get away from this dump. It's the pits staying here with all of those earthquakes.",says Egan as Sarah looks surprised.  
  
"Cool.I really wasn't especting that early of a response but I'll have to get it settled w/ my mom & Allisa with her parents.",says Sarah surprised as Egan nods firmly.  
  
"Any time that you're ready, Sarah. I'm there.",says Egan as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"Welcome aboard, Egan & Pyralis.",says Sarah calmly as she senses something & notices that Allisa's starting to wake up.  
  
"Where am I?",asks Allisa as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"You're at Egan's house.We'll need to leave in the morning for Rose's house.She'll start to worry about us.",says Sarah as they all nod.  
  
The next morning...the 3 girls get up as Egan shows them all the way back to the park & then it's up to them to get back to Rose's house.  
  
Macha changes back into her statue form as Sarah holds onto her.  
  
They walk inside of the house & see Rose getting really worried.  
  
"Hey Rose. Sorry we were didn't come home. We took a wrong turn & then we somehow got lost. A friend let us stay at her house & then she showed us the way out. We're fine though.",says Sarah as Rose hugs each of them thankfully.  
  
"Your mom would kill me if she found that you two were lost in California. Don't ever do that again.",says Rose as they all sit down on the couch.  
  
Rose hands them each a cup of tea as they drink it gratefully.  
  
Then they all go to sleep as they change into their p.j.'s.  
  
Suelta puts her head on the rim of the bowl & squirts Allisa in the head.  
  
Suelta glares at her friend as Allisa wipes the water off of her face with her hand annoyed.  
  
"What's the big idea of scaring me like that, Allisa? Don't do that again or else I'll come looking for you myself in my true form.",asks Suelta angerily as Allisa nods firmly & then they all go to bed.  
  
"Lighten up, Suelta. They met SailorSnake yesterday & she's agreed to join us on our quest to find the others.",says Macha calmly as she sits next to Suelta's fish bowl.  
  
"They did? What was her outfit like? When will they officially get out of California?",asks Suelta curiously as little bubbles float to the top excitedly.  
  
"Yes, but she hasn't transformed in front of us. Egan, needs a permit for her gaurdian because it's a cobra. We haven't seen what it looks like yet. That's up to the girls, not us.",says Macha as they see that Sarah & Allisa are now fast asleep.  
  
Then the two gaurdians go to sleep too.  
  
Then Sarah suddenly gets up & out of bed.  
  
Macha opens her eyes instantly as she notices that Sarah's going to transform.  
  
"Egan & Pyralis are in trouble. I'm going to transform. Wake up Suelta, but quietly since Rose is asleep now.",says Sarah as Macha nods & changes into her true form instantly.  
  
Sarah transforms into SDragon as she puts her hand over Allisa's mouth.  
  
"Allisa, wake up & don't scream. Egan & Pyralis are in trouble. Transform quietly & we'll teleport over there. Rose is asleep & we don't want her finding out our little secret.",whispers SDragon as Allisa opens her eyes to see a teenager that's a few years older than her with a red face & glowing yellow eyes.  
  
She's about to scream but she now realises who that teenager is.  
  
Allisa nods & SDragon smiles at her.  
  
She releases her hand from her friend's mouth as she whispers,"Mermaids UNITE!" & then Allisa transforms into SMermaid quickly.  
  
Suelta transforms into her true form as they all hold hands.  
  
"Spirit & Water, Water & Spirit teleport us to where Egan & Pyralis are at.So mote it be.",whispers SDragon as they suddenly glow brightly based on there elements.  
  
Then the colors start to swirl as they are automatically transported to the park.  
  
In the park...The sun is about to raise in a few minutes as Egan is confronted with a large monster.  
  
It looks like a man but it has a pair of fly-like eyes & fly type wings.  
  
A woman appears next to the monster as she is dressed in a black dress, a big emerald necklace on her neck & some emerald bracelets everywhere.  
  
"Fly, attack that girl.",says the woman as she starts laughing horribly.  
  
The monster nods & flies towards Egan.  
  
Pyralis hisses angerily as her flaps fan out.  
  
Her fangs are out & they are dripping with extremely posious venom.  
  
"Pyralis, help me! I'm scared.",screams Egan as Pyralis coils around Egan's whole arm protectively.  
  
SDragon powers up quickly but Macha shakes her head quietly.  
  
"Egan to defeat thissss monssster you have to believe in your own abilitiessss. Here thissss will help you.",says Pyralis as her body changes into a female form.  
  
She's wearing a dark red tank top & skirt.  
  
Around each of her arms are single red bracelets that look like small red cobras.  
  
She raises her hands up towards the sky as a necklace appears instantly in her palm.  
  
She hands it to Egan as she looks at it closely.  
  
It's a small snake necklace that looks like the type of bracelets that Pyralis is wearing on her arms.  
  
It has a black eye & tiny rubies that form to make the snake's tongue & the body.  
  
Egan takes the necklace & puts it on.  
  
Instantly she transforms into SSnake.  
  
A huge snake wraps around Egan's body & as it does Egan's body starts to have a tight white shirt & a grey skirt.  
  
Her feet start to come together & slither like a snake would.  
  
Then the snake opens it's mouth wide & covers her lavendar colored hair.  
  
It's fangs are out while it's eyes look around causiously.  
  
As the snake combines with the teenager her normal human tongue turns into a snake's tongue.  
  
"I am the Ssssailor of Fire, SssssailorSssssnake. I fight to let everyone know about wissssdom, underssssstanding & connection with their sssspiritsssss. In honor of the element Fire, I will fight for thosssse that mean the mossssst to   
me.",hisses SSnake as the monster stops immediately.  
  
"Fly, what are you waiting for?! Take down that senshi & hurry it up. It's about to be the afternoon in Tokyo, Japan!",shouts the woman angerily as the monster nods & continues to charge at SSnake.  
  
Pyralis stands in front of SSnake protectively as the monster smacks her out of the way easily.  
  
SSnake shouts,"Snake Underground ATTACK!" as a snake forms from her palms.  
  
It's a huge cobra as the cobra digs underground instantly.  
  
The monster continues to charge & just as it almost reaches an inch from SSnake until the snake comes to the surface & sinks it's fangs into the monster's arm.  
  
It bites down hard as the monster screams in agony.  
  
Then the monster turns to dust easily.  
  
"Esmeraude, *will* back & this time I won't fail.",says the woman angerily as she breaks her fushia pink fan in two.  
  
SSnake slithers towards Pyralis as she helps her up.  
  
SDragon glares at the woman calling herself Esmeraude.  
  
"What are you looking at, senshi?",asks Esmeraude annoyed as SDragon smiles at her slyly.  
  
"It's not what I'm looking at that should concern you. It's what I'm going to do to you that you should be worried   
about, Esmeraude.",says SDragon as she shouts,"Dragon Spirit..come forth & attack that woman!".  
  
A huge dragon appears out of nowhere as it chases Esmeraude so that she disappears.  
  
After she leaves...The dragon has something in it's mouth.  
  
"Give it here Spirit Dragon.",says SDragon calmly as the dragon let's go of it.  
  
Then it fades away quickly after it has done it's job.  
  
SDragon looks at the cloth & smiles micheviously.  
  
"It's about to be morning. Do you still want to join us now, SSnake? There are two more people that we have to locate & then we have to find their gaurdians if they haven't found them yet.",says SDragon as SSnake nods firmly.  
  
"Of coursssse. I want to meet more people & try to take ssssome sssself-defensssse classssesss.",hisses SSnake as   
SDragon nods happily.  
  
"That's good to hear. We're going to leave in 3 days. Don't worry about finding a plane ticket. I have everything covered already. The only thing that you need to worry about is packing a suitcase.",says SDragon as SSnake nods & then SDragon, Macha, SMermaid & Suelta teleport back inside of Rose's guest room.  
  
Inside of the guest room...SDragon & SMermaid both detransform together as Macha & Suelta change back into their other forms.  
  
Sarah & Allisa get back in bed as they end up sleeping in but Rose has no idea what they had to go   
through.  
  
Egan comes over to Rose's house as she meets their new friend.  
  
Sarah & Allisa are just getting dressed when Egan comes over.  
  
Egan has Pyralis stay out near the front so as not to freak out anybody inside of the house.  
  
"Sarah, Allisa wanna help me get a permit for Pyralis? There's a shelter that let's you do that for free.",says Egan as they agree & walk over to the shelter.  
  
Pyralis comes out of her hiding spot as she wraps her body around Egan's neck.  
  
"Hello girlsss. Where are the otherssss? Are they ssstill sssleeping?",says Pryalis as the girls wave at the cobra.  
  
"They wanted to check if that Esmeraude woman is really human or another monster is disguist. They're   
still in our guest room.",says Sarah calmly as they come to a tall glass building.  
  
"Pretty fancy for a shelter.",says Allisa as Sarah agrees.  
  
"Yeah, it is but it's only one that they have. They get alot of donations from people here.",says Egan as they walk through the automatic doors.  
  
Inside the building...It looks just like an animal shelter except that everything looks so neat & clean.  
  
"Hello may I help you?",asks a woman as she sees Pyralis who flicks out her tongue at her causally.  
  
"Yes, I was hoping that I could get a permit for this snake.",says Egan as the woman pushes her a lot of forms to fill out towards her.  
  
The woman looks like she's going to flip out any second as Allisa tries not to laugh.  
  
The 3 girls sit in some nearby chairs as Egan writes down some stuff as she fills out the form.  
  
After a few minutes...she hands the form back to the woman as she hands Egan a peice of paper that says that by the state of California Egan is officially the owner of Pryalis.  
  
Egan smiles happily as the woman hands her a huge box of suppiles for taking care of a cobra.  
  
Pryalis shakes her head but Sarah carries the box for her.  
  
They leave the shelter as Pryalis hisses angerily,"I don't need medicinessss. I'm not an average cobra. I am a talking cobra that can undersssstand humanssss.".Egan nods as Sarah gladly dumps the supplies in a huge trashcan.  
  
Then they part their seperate ways as Sarah & Allisa walk back to Rose's house.  
  
Sarah goes outside & stares up at the clouds.  
  
"Where are we going to go after we leave Rose's house, Sarah?",asks Allisa.  
  
"Back home. Egan can stay w/ me & Mom, then we'll head out again. You can finish school at home while me & Macha can find the others. We'll come back for you once we find them all.",says Sarah calmly as a huge cloud moves slowly by the wind.  
  
"I'm not going to waste my last year of high school learning when I could be helping you guys defeat monsters. I'm   
coming with you guys & I'll take classes on the net.",says Allisa as Sarah looks at her friend.  
  
"Your parents would have a fit if you left without finishing up your high school classes.Stay in school, Allisa.It'll be worth it in the end.",says Sarah in a serious tone.  
  
"What about college, Sarah? When are you going?",asks Allisa as Sarah glares at her friend.  
  
"I'm getting a job after we find them & then I'll be working. I'll sign up in the Fall.",says Sarah as Allisa nods.  
  
"You find a job & then I'll be back to school.",says Allisa as they shake hands.  
  
"Deal. I want e-mails on how you're doing so far.",says Allisa.  
  
"I'll be bringing my laptop with me.",says Sarah as Allisa nods firmly.  
  
3 days later...Egan comes over to Rose's house with a suitcase as Sarah & Allisa are all ready to go.  
  
Rose takes them all to the airport as Sarah each hands them their tickets.Pyralis is in a carrier as is Suelta.  
  
Macha is in Sarah's purse watching the palm trees go by very fast.  
  
At the airport...Rose hugs Sarah & Allisa good-bye as they all board their plane.  
  
The 3 friends sit together as Egan looks a little green.  
  
"Egan, have you flowen before?",asks Allisa as Egan shakes her head.  
  
"No, but my stomach hates it already.",says Egan as Sarah hands her a air sick bag from her seat.  
  
Egan pukes inside of the bag for a good 2 minutes as Sarah pets Macha quietly.  
  
Macha sniffs the air & then makes a face.  
  
"Be nice, Macha. She gets sick on airplanes.",whispers Sarah quietly as Macha nods & hears the plane start up.  
  
Then Egan throws away the air sick bag in the restroom as she sits down a little bit better then ealier.  
  
Sarah gets a water for Egan as she drinks it slowly.  
  
She thanks her friend as Sarah hands her two pills that are wrapped in seperated packages.  
  
"What are these for? Are you trying to drug me, Sarah?",asks Egan confused.  
  
"These pills won't make you so air sick anymore. They'll help calm down your stomach. We'll be flying alot probably after we get to Texas.",explains Sarah as Allisa reads a book quietly.  
  
"Thanks Sarah. I'll put these in my pocket. What's Texas like?",says Egan calmly.  
  
"Very humid & we barely get any snow since we are more to the south.",says Sarah as she gets a bag of peanuts from the stewardess.  
  
She eats the peanuts happily as she drinks her soda.  
  
Then all of them go to sleep as they soon wake up to the plane landing.  
  
They get their things together & then they get out of their seats.  
  
Sarah leads the way as Allisa & Egan follow her happily.  
  
At their gate unloading number...Sarah grabs her suitcase as she helps Allisa & Egan with theirs.  
  
Then they meet their parents as Egan kind of feels left out since she doesn't have one.  
  
Sarah brings Egan over towards where her mom is as she introduces Egan to her mom.  
  
"Hello Egan. I'm Sarah's mom. You can have the guest room. There's a bathroom that you'll have to share with Sarah but I'm sure that she won't mind that. So how do you like Texas so far?",says Sarah's mom as Sarah picks up her suitcase while they are walking towards the family car.  
  
Sarah's mom drives them to their house as she helps them with their suitcases.  
  
Egan takes Pyralis's carrier as Sarah hopes that her mom wouldn't freak out when she sees a black cobra.  
  
In Egan's room...She let's Pyralis out of her carrier as she slithers around the bed.  
  
"Pyralis, be careful. We have a cat & puppy in the house. They are both indoors. Stay away from Mom, she might freak out when she sees a cobra.",warns Sarah as Pyralis nods firmly.  
  
"I undersssstand, Sssssarah.I'll be careful.",hisses Pyralis as Sarah pets her smooth head happily.  
  
"I'll sssstay in a tree away in the backyard. Isss the puppy a ssssmall breed, Sssssarah? How about the cat?",hisses Pyralis calmly as Egan takes her friend outside in her carrier.  
  
Outside...Egan opens the box & puts it down next to a nearby tree.  
  
Pyralis slithers around the trunk & hangs down from a branch happily.  
  
"The puppy's name is Brigit & she's a very small breed. A very hairy cat & if he does get outside he'll just stay there for a few minutes & then wants back in.",says Sarah as Pyralis nods firmly.  
  
"What'ssss the cat'sss name?",asks Pyralis curiously.  
  
"Artemis.",says Sarah calmly as Pyralis shakes her head.  
  
"Don't ask why we named him a girl's name. It fits his personality for some strange reason.",says Sarah as the 2 teens leave Pyralis outside as Egan takes the box inside to her room.  
  
She puts it in the closet as she goes over to Sarah's room.  
  
"Wow, this is your room? It's so cool.",says Egan very impressed.  
  
"Yeah, Dad's job does pretty good & being an only child helps too.",says Sarah smiling slyly.  
  
"You're so lucky, Sarah.",says Egan as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"Hai, I know. So what's your life like?",says Sarah in a serious tone as Egan blushes.  
  
"It sucks living by myself & trying to go to school every week. It was easier when my parents were alive. They both died at their jobs. The company said that it was a freak accident when it suddenly exploded. They died when I was 15. I proved to the state that I was able to live by myself but that kind of didn't turn out the way I wanted. The apartment that I was living in burnt down in the middle of the night so all of my few belongs are now ashes. I've had to kind of live in a shelter for a year now.",says Egan as Sarah nods solemly.  
  
"That's rough but it's worked out now.",says Sarah as Egan nods firmly.  
  
"Yep, now I have 2 human friends & a gaurdian.",says Egan as they listen to music together.  
  
Macha watches them & notices that they are going to becoming fast friends already.  
  
Allisa goes back to start school as Sarah finds a job near her house.  
  
Egan gets a job at the same place where Sarah works as they walk each other home together happily.  
  
A month later...Both Sarah & Egan are working when their necklaces both start glowing faintly.  
  
Sarah's necklace shows a faint yellow part of her dragon multi-colored necklace.  
  
Allisa is eating her lunch when she notices that her necklace is glowing a faint yellow color.  
  
A friend of hers asks why it's turning a yellow color as Allisa says,"It's mood changing necklace. The yellow   
means that I'm happy.".  
  
She sighs as she continues to eat her sandwich.  
  
Sarah & Egan go home early as they go into Sarah's room.  
  
They see Macha looking at her necklace too as it glows a faint yellow color too.  
  
"We have to go, now.",says Macha as the girls both nod firmly.  
  
Sarah calls the job & tells them that both have to quit because they have an emergancy to deal with.  
  
Sarah takes their uniforms to their work & then she runs back to the house & into her room.  
  
She sees Egan getting her stuff packed as Sarah starts doing the same.  
  
Her mom sees both her daughter & her friend packing their clothes.  
  
"What's the rush, Sarah?",asks Sarah's mom as Sarah stops packing & looks at her mom.  
  
"Me & Egan are taking a trip, Mom. It's going to probably be for a week or two. I'm going to leave a message w/ Allisa on her answering machine.",says Sarah as her mom nods & leaves her to finish packing up her things.  
  
"Take Brigit with you, Sarah. She would love to get out of here.",says Sarah's mom as Sarah nods & packs up Brigit's stuff.  
  
"Okay Mom.",says Sarah calmly as she calls Allisa's number quickly.  
  
She hears someone pick up & hears Allisa answering the phone.  
  
"Hey Allisa. Me, Egan, Macha & Brigit are leaving in a few minutes. Are you going to be alright here without us?",says Sarah.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Who told you to bring Brigit along?",says Allisa.  
  
"Mom did but it'll be interesting having a pukey puppy. I'd better give her pills before she pukes in her carrier on the plane ride. We'll see you when we get back. Bye Allisa.",says Sarah as she hangs up the phone with her phone & gives the toy poodle her puppy pill in some cheese.  
  
She closes Brigit's mouth as she swallows the pill easily.  
  
She licks her lips happily as Sarah pets her puppy.  
  
Sarah puts her bag & Brigit's stuff in her trunk as she goes into her room.  
  
She touches her holed necklace as two tickets appear in her hand with the correct date & everything.  
  
Egan comes in & Sarah helps her take her stuff & Pyralis' carrier with her.  
  
Pyralis hisses annoyed as Brigit barks through her carrier slugishly.  
  
"Why are we bringing Brigit with us, Sarah?",asks Egan curiously.  
  
"Mom made me. Did you take your pill yet, Egan?",asks Sarah as Egan nods happily.  
  
"Yep, this is going to be fun now that I won't get sick anymore on flights.",says Egan happily as Sarah starts her car & drives towards the airport.  
  
Macha is sitting in her purse as they make it to the airport with a few minutes to spare.  
  
"So where are we going, Sarah?",asks Egan curiously.  
  
"We're going to Massacheusettes.",says Sarah as she notices that Brigit's already asleep.  
  
They get on the airplane & sit in their seats as their pets & luggage are already loaded on the plane.  
  
Inside of the plane...Sarah & Egan sit down quietly as they fall asleep instantly from the ride over to the airport.  
  
3 days later...Sarah & Egan finally freshen up themselves up after their plane ride.  
  
Then the plane lands as Sarah & Egan get in their seats.  
  
They buckle themselves up again as the plane lands in Massacheusettes.  
  
Sarah & Egan get out with their stuff in gear as they grab their pets carriers.  
  
Sarah gags almost as she real quick cleans up Brigit in the airport's women's bathroom.  
  
After Brigit gets somewhat of a bath...Sarah puts her puppy over the blow dryer & uses some paper towels to dry her off good.  
  
After she cleans up Brigit...She let's her take a walk to dry her off & to let her go to do her duty while Egan is getting some sun.  
  
Pyralis sits down on Egan's lap as she sun baths too.  
  
Brigit is glad to be out of her carrier & she begs to be picked up.  
  
Sarah smiles & picks up her puppy as she sits down with her.  
  
Brigit barks as the people walk past them.  
  
Sarah pets Brigit as she falls asleep too.  
  
She throws away Brigit's carrier from the smell & gets a taxi that takes them to a nearby hotel.  
  
At the hotel...Sarah pays the taxi driver & gets a room with 2 beds for them.  
  
Sarah gives the employee the money as the employee hands her the 2 room keys.  
  
Sarah puts Brigit's leash on while she carries her suitcase.  
  
They walk towards their room as Pyralis wraps her body around Egan's neck while she carriers her suitcase.  
  
She follows Sarah as she opens the door.  
  
Inside of their room...Sarah puts her stuff down on her side of the 2nd bed as Egan gets the one near the door.  
  
They get their stuff out of the carry-on bags.  
  
They put their toiletries in the bathroom as Egan gets a bath.  
  
Pyralis, Macha & Brigit check out the stuff as Pryalis & Brigit get to know each other a little better.  
  
Sarah watches TV as Macha watches it with her.  
  
"Do you feel that, guys?",asks Sarah as Brigit growls at the door.  
  
Sarah looks through the peep hole as she sees a teenager standing there waiting for someone to open the door.  
  
Sarah opens the door but there's a chain around it.  
  
"Hello?",asks Sarah calmly as the teenager has short light green hair that's down to her ears.  
  
"Are you Sarah?",asks the teenage girl as Sarah looks at her confused.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?",asks Sarah causiously as the teenager smiles at her.  
  
"My name is Isaura. I have a gift. My parents think that I can see things in the wind when it blows. The wind told me that you & a another person are here to change my life. I just came by to say yes, I accept.",says the teenager as Sarah nods & let's her inside.  
  
She grabs Brigit before she can cause a huge headache on Sarah's nerves.  
  
"Quiet Brigit. So Isaura how can you tell what the wind is saying? Are you sure that we're actaully the ones that are here to change your life? Do you know who we are?",says Sarah as she puts the puppy down.  
  
"Nice puppy.",says Isaura as Sarah shrugs.  
  
"Not really. More like a major pain. Pryalis, go tell Egan that we have company.",says Sarah as Pryalis nods & slithers out of the room & into the bathroom.  
  
"The wind told me that you & Egan would help me find someone to make me stronger. If I accepted then I would leave my house & help find the other members. I can sense that you're the leader of the group of 2 other girls. Your name is Sarah, that statue's Macha, the black cobra is Pyralis, Egan is getting cleaned up from your flight, the other member is named Allisa & her partner is a goldfish named Nantosuelta.",says Isaura calmly as Egan comes back in   
with damp hair wearing a shirt & shorts on.  
  
"Hello Egan. My name is Isaura.",says Isaura as Egan looks totally shocked.  
  
Sarah tries not to laugh as Pyralis hisses protectively at Isaura.  
  
"You caught us by surprise, Isaura. We weren't exspecting our person that we've been looking for to find us so   
easily. Do you have your gaurdian yet?",says Egan calmly as Brigit sits next to Sarah protectively.  
  
"Not yet. I've been looking though. Would you like to see my house & get to know them?",says Isaura curiously.  
  
"Sure.",says Sarah as Egan agrees.  
  
Pryalis hisses as Isaura nods.  
  
Egan picks up Pyralis as she hisses & hangs on her shoulders.  
  
Sarah grabs Macha & puts her in her pocket.  
  
She grabs a hold of Brigit's leash as the puppy barks happily & follows.  
  
They follow Isaura as she walks towards a two story house & it's filled with different kind of flowers & herbs.  
  
Isaura pushes the small white gate as they walk up the steps.  
  
Isaura opens the front door & lets the girls & their animals inside.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm home & I brought some company.",says Isaura happily as Egan & Sarah both wince inwardly.  
  
A man & a woman come out of a large room as they shake both of their hands polietly.  
  
"You are very strong minded & you have a good heart.",says the woman as she shakes Sarah's hand.  
  
Sarah looks into the woman's eyes & notices that she means well.  
  
"Yes, I do.",says Sarah as the man shakes Egan's hand.  
  
"You will do anything to protect your friends but you're scared.",says the man as Egan blushes slightly.  
  
She nods as they all go into the living room.  
  
There are some big dogs that run around happily inside of the house.  
  
Brigit barks excitedly as Sarah nods & takes the leash off of her puppy.  
  
"My parents can tell how people are like when they first meet them. I'm in a family tradition. Officially I'm the fifth generation that can tell fortunes by a blowing wind. I first knew that I could understand them when I was 4 years old. Mom, Dad these are the people that I was talking about yesterday. The ones with the powers & they want to help me   
find an animal partner so that I can have my own power like they do.",says Isaura as Egan looks at Sarah who nods firmly.  
  
"What?What's wrong?",asks Isaura confused as Sarah looks into her eyes.  
  
"This is supposed to be a secret, Isaura. It's true that we have powers but...",says Sarah as she stops because she's annoyed at herself for saying anything.  
  
"You're freaking us out, Isaura.",says Egan flately as Pryalis hisses softly.  
  
"Sorry Isaura. It's just a little bit too much to handle right now. Brigit, come on.",says Sarah as Brigit runs towards her owner happily.  
  
Sarah puts the leash back on Brigit as they head out towards the front door.  
  
"Wait...what did I do that was wrong? I don't understand. Tell me what I did that was wrong.",says Isaura confused as she chases after the 2 girls.  
  
"I'm all for your gift of fortelling from the wind but we need to discuss some thing alone.",says Sarah calmly as Brigit walks with her owner out of the house.  
  
Outside of the house..."She's a weird one. Do you think that she's ready yet?",says Egan calmly as Sarah shrugs.  
  
"Her heart is in the right place but she needs to know about the normal people. I'm guessing by the way that she   
handled herself earlier is that she's only child and she's been home-schooled for a long time.",says Sarah in a serious voice.  
  
"But you aren't that spoiled, Sarah. No offense though.",says Egan as Sarah smiles.  
  
"None taken. But I see your point. I wasn't raised in home-schooling. Mom told me once when we thought of the idea once. She said that it would be too hard on her to teach me even with using the net. We need to make her understand how to associate with normal teenagers. She's basically a 12 yr. old trapped in a 16 yr.'s body.",says Sarah as they go back to their hotel & get their jetlag out of their bodies & minds.  
  
Sarah fills up Brigit's bowl w/ less food & water then normally so that she'll have to go out less while they sleep.  
  
The next day...Sarah wakes up to hearing Brigit barking.  
  
She yawns & gets out her bed.  
  
She puts on Brigit's leash as she takes her to go do her duty.  
  
"Good girl Brigit. Come on. Let's get you a treat.",says Sarah sleepily as she digs through Brigit's bag for a dog treat.  
  
She finds one & gives it to her as the puppy gratefully eats it all up.  
  
Then she goes back to sleep as she ends up sleeping in.  
  
A few hours later...She walks up & sees that Egan is already dressed & she's watching TV.  
  
Sarah gets in the shower & shampoos as well as condititons her hair.  
  
Then she rinses it all off & gets out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body.  
  
She brushes her teeth & her hair as she gets on some clean clothes.  
  
After she's ready to go...She hears a knock on the door & sees Isaura all ready too.  
  
Sarah opens the door & let's her in.  
  
"Are you guys ready? I can't wait to go out with you guys.",says Isaura as Sarah nods surprised.  
  
"Brigit, stay here. We'll be back later.",says Sarah as Brigit jumps on her leg to be given another chance.  
  
"I'll get you a treat if you're a good puppy. Now be good & you'll see something new to chew on.",says Sarah as Brigit does her happy dance & then they leave out of the hotel room.  
  
Pryalis hisses in Egan's ear as Macha is in Sarah's pocket.  
  
Outside of the hotel...They take a trip to the mall as they all buy something for themselves.  
  
Then they stop in a pet shop so that Sarah can get Brigit something that she'll like.  
  
They pay for the things as they go out of the mall.  
  
Sarah's, Macha's & Egan's necklaces all glow a bright yellow.  
  
Isaura looks towards a hurt crow that tries to fly but it's right wing looks sprained.  
  
Isaura stares at the hurt crow & picks it up carefully.  
  
The crow looks at her as it flaps both of its wings happily.  
  
It caws loudly & then Isaura pets it's head carefully.  
  
"Were you just pretending to be hurt?",asks Isaura as the crow nods straight towards her.  
  
"My name's Athene. I'm your gaurdian, Isaura.",caws the crow as Isaura almost drops the crow in surprise.  
  
"What?! Animals can't talk like humans. This is amazing. Look Sarah & Egan, a talking crow.",says Isaura as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"Hello Macha & Pyralis. It's been a long time. Where is Nantosuelta & her partner?",caws Athene calmly as Macha & Pyralis nod together.  
  
"Nantosuelta & Allisa are back in Texas. She only has a year until she graduates HS.",says Macha calmly.  
  
"Will they be back to join us when she finishes high school?",asks Isaura as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"Yeah, after she finishes HS. We're going to see her at her graduation ceremony.",says Sarah as Macha nods.  
  
"What about Egan? Do you go to a public school or are you home schooled?",asks Isaura curiously.  
  
"I go to a public school when I can afford it. I'm going to finish up HS by taking the GED test.",says Egan calmly as Sarah nods.  
  
"I'm out of HS & I'm going to go to college after we find everyone.",says Sarah calmly as Isaura nods happily.  
  
"So you're the oldest out of all of us, Sarah?",asks Isaura as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"Yeah, I am.",says Sarah as they see a monster that's trying to use the mall to drain people's energy.  
  
"Let's kick some butt.",says Sarah as she instantly transforms into SDragon.  
  
"I hoping to have some real fun.",says Egan as she transforms into SSnake.  
  
Macha & Pyralis both change into their true forms.  
  
"Come on Isaura. It's your destiny.",caws Athene as Isaura watches the monster come out of the mall & start draining people's energy in the mall parking lot.  
  
"I can't! I'm not brave enough!",screams Isaura scared as she runs away from the group.  
  
Athene flies after her as SDragon smells something on the monster.  
  
It wants to get rid of Isaura & to stop her from transforming.  
  
SSnake & the others smell it too but they let Athene handle it.  
  
The monster charges at Isaura as Athene closes her eyes & her bird form changes into a female form.  
  
She has a black hair that's shoulder length & she has a bird beak.  
  
She has black feathers on her shoulders that are still there.  
  
Her eyes are a very dark blue almost black.  
  
She closes her hand as a necklace appears once she opens her hand.  
  
She throws it to Isaura as she catches it & puts it on.  
  
Isaura nods firmly & puts it over her head.  
  
SDragon notices that it's a small yellow butterfly charm.  
  
"Butterflies UNITE!",shouts Isaura as a huge bright orange butterfly flies around her.  
  
On the sides of her light green hair sprout two black butterfly-like antennes like weeds.  
  
They move every which way as if they were real.  
  
A bright orange mask appears over her eyes.  
  
Her clothes vanish instantly the butterfly produces a yellow powder that makes a white tight shirt & a bright orange skirt appears around her waist.  
  
Her shoes change to matching bright orange lace up boots.  
  
Then the huge butterfly presses itself inside of her spine as she now has two matching bright orange w/ 3 light purple dots on the wings.  
  
She flaps her wings & then she sees the monster heading towards her very fast.  
  
She flies out of its way but the monster sprouts wings & chases after her.  
  
Athene chases after the monster & hits it's wings as it falls down hard into a parked car.  
  
The monster growls angerily as SButterfly files down causiously.  
  
She opens her palms just an inch apart as a small orange butterfly appears as SButterfly says,"Butterfly Flight AIR ATTACK!" as the butterfly flies out of her palms & towards the monster very fast.  
  
The monster never saw it coming as the small orange butterfly swallows the monster up until it is gone & the only thing left if dust.  
  
Esmeraude appears angerily as she sees the monster's dust disappear & everybody that was drained with their energy are up & wondering what happened to them.  
  
"You will pay for this, senshis!",shouts Esmeraude as she throws her fan at them angerily but SDragon catches it easily.  
  
"Learn to control your temper, Esmeraude or it will be the death of you.",says SDragon annoyed as Macha takes the fan & then it disappears into thin air.  
  
Esmeraude glares at SDragon as she glares back at the green haired woman.  
  
Esmeraude laughes annoyingly while she looks away from SDragon & then she disappears.  
  
After Esmeraude leaves..."Sssshe'ssss all talk & no action.",hisses SSnake happily as SDragon nods firmly.  
  
"My thought exactly, Snake. It's getting late & everyone's starting to stare at us.",says SDragon as she looks towards the medium sized group that are staring at them.  
  
"My parents might worry about me.",says SButterfly as SDragon nods.  
  
The senshis walk out of the crowd as they let them walk through them.  
  
It's like a living sea of humans that just parts without saying anything.  
  
They walk towards an abandoned area as they all detransform.  
  
Athene caws happily as she sits on Isaura's shoulder.  
  
Macha gets into Sarah's purse as Pyralis puts her body around Egan's neck comfortably.  
  
They walk towards Isaura's house as Egan & Sarah walk back to their hotel room.  
  
At the hotel room...As soon as Sarah closes the door, they all just fall asleep in their beds.  
  
The next day...They all leave for Los Angeles, California on LAX.  
  
Isaura gets a permit for Athene from the net & she buys her a bird cage when her necklace glows a brown color.  
  
Brigit get her daily pill as Egan takes hers for the flight.  
  
Sarah made Brigit have a brand new carrier that doesn't let any pee, poop or puke into it with a fresh scent all through the entire trip.  
  
Pyralis & Athene give their senshis their own holed stones for their own entertainment since Sarah uses it alot & they can't.  
  
Egan falls asleep gratefully since the trip will be another few days.  
  
Isaura & Sarah talk for a few hours & get to know each other alot better.  
  
Then Isaura teaches Sarah how to play a few card games that her friends on the net taught her during the few hours of daylight that they have together.  
  
For the rest of the two days...Isaura & Sarah fall asleep as Macha looks outside out of the airplane window. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A few minutes later...The plane lands in LA as they grab their things and their pets too while Sarah   
hails a cab.  
  
Sarah pays for a hotel room that's near where the signal is getting brighter.  
  
They put their things in their room as they finally let their gaurdians and Brigit out.  
  
Sarah walks Brigit outside of the hotel to do her duty.  
  
She senses someone that reacts to her necklace very quickly.  
  
There's a fancy barn for the very rich as Sarah notices a girl that has blonde straw colored hair and the strangest colored eyes.  
  
They are a purple color..with blonde hair?  
  
She's riding a horse as she does fancy horse tricks on it's saddle.  
  
The teenager is wearing all leather that match the horse's outfit.  
  
The blonde girl looks at Sarah and she looks at the brown haired girl with blonde highlights that's taking   
an ugly puppy out to go pee in the hotel next door to her posh barn.  
  
The blonde somehow can't take her eyes off of the girl.  
  
She's never saw anybody like her.  
  
It's as if she can read her emotions like reading a book.  
  
She's been through some hard times emotionally but she seems very strong.  
  
She looks like she's 19 or 18 to say the least.  
  
Then someone calls the blonde girl as she stops looking at her so easily.  
  
If anybody saw her they'd think that she was staring at the blonde like they had a strong connection but it wasn't a romantic love.  
  
Sarah realizes that Brigit got out of her grip as she is about to freak out when she notices that her puppy went into the barn.  
  
Sarah runs at her fastest speed down to where her toy poodle is running into the barn barking happily.  
  
A few seconds later...Sarah sees that Brigit's barking at that girl's horse as the girl is about to kick her puppy.  
  
Sarah narrows her eyes dangerously as the girl looks up towards the brown haired girl with the highlights.  
  
"If you kick Brigit than you'll wish that you were never born.",hisses Sarah as the blonde girl looks annoyed and flicks her hair snobbishly.  
  
Brigit hears her name and comes running.  
  
"It's an ugly mutt anyways.",says the blonde girl as her horse snorts at Brigit dangerously.  
  
Sarah holds onto her shaking toy poodle.  
  
"She's not a mutt.",says Sarah as she hugs Brigit trying to calm her down from the large brown horse.  
  
"You're right she's not a mutt...she's *much* better looking than her owner.",says the blonde as Sarah narrows her blue-green eyes towards the blonde dangerously.  
  
"You obvisely have issues that you need to work out.",says Sarah annoyed as she walks out of the barn.  
  
She is about to jump over the fence as the blonde rides her horse towards the fence that Sarah's about to jump over.  
  
"Wait up. Do you want to go get a soda with me later?",says the blonde girl as Sarah looks at her confused.  
  
"Huh? Then why did you insult Brigit and then myself earlier?",asks Sarah confused.  
  
"Sorry about that. I'm not used to seeing average people like you chasing after their puppy as you did into a very expensive horse boarding and training area.",apologizes the blonde girl...well sort of.  
  
"Okay so you're not used to seeing people like me chasing their dogs into your horse barn? Is that it?",asks Sarah as the blonde nods sheepishly.  
  
"Exactly. How can you be so *normal*? If you only *had* on better clothes and if you had *my* hairstylist then you *could* be some compitetion for me.",asks the blonde as Sarah looks at her confused.  
  
"Normal? There is no *normal* in my dictionary. I don't want to be a model like you.",says Sarah as the blonde girl blushes lightly.  
  
"I wish. I always dress like this. My parents sent me to the best private schools in all of the US and abroad. I go to the most elite school and to them I am the most popularest girl 4 years running. You should see me in action, girl. You'd be wishing that you *were* me. Imagine that. You becoming me? Ha, that's a laugh.",says the blonde as Sarah looks at this obvisely very posh teenager.  
  
"I'd enjoy to go to your school. When do you want us there and can you take us over there?",says Sarah calmly as the blonde looks amazed but she covers quickly.  
  
"How many are in your party? What's your name and your party's names as well? My name is Tasida Williams and this is Buttercup but it's not to be mistakened with that awful candy. I've been her rider since she was a year old.",says the blonde cheerfully.  
  
"My name is Sarah Star. My friends that are with me are Egan May and Isaura Deen. We just got here a few minutes ago.",says Sarah calmly as Tasida nods.  
  
"I'll have my driver pick you up at 6 AM sharp. You'll be visitors at the elite school that I attend.",says Tasida as Sarah nods and then she jumps over the fence easily without getting a scratch on her legs from wearing pants.  
  
Sarah walks back from the boarding area to her hotel room.  
  
Inside the room...Sarah puts Brigit down as she takes off her shoes carefully.  
  
Her feet ache from that long walk and then all of the running she did from trying to find Brigit inside of the boarding   
area.  
  
Egan and Isaura look at their friend as they see her rubbing her feet tenderly.  
  
"What did Brigit do now, Sarah?",asks Egan sarcastically as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"I met the other female team member today. You won't believe how she is even if I told you both. We're going to her school tomorrow morning at 6 AM sharp. The car's going to pick us up at our hotel and we're going to be the school's guests. Get to sleep early.",says Sarah calmly as she goes into the bathroom to change into her p.j.'s.  
  
After she finishes changing...She gets into her bed as Egan gets in the double sized bed with her.  
  
Macha is set on the night stand as she pulls the lights once everyone's in their beds.  
  
Pyralis slithers up the nightstand and curls up in a snake coil to go to sleep in.  
  
Athene gets herself comfortable perched on a table next to Isaura's bed.  
  
The next morning...They walk up and then get ready for going to the elite school.  
  
An hour later...They all real quick grab breakfast in the lobby as they hear a car hork loudly with a melody to it.  
  
Egan, Isaura and Sarah all look towards who has the weird car horn as they see a blonde girl running up to them happily.  
  
"Hello Sarah Star. Are these your *average* friends that we talked about yesterday at the horse boarding and training area? They look *so*....plain and...boring."says Tasida as Sarah nods.  
  
She has to hold Egan back before she beats her new 'friend' to a pulp.  
  
"Yes, these are my friends. Is your driver ready for us?",says Sarah calmly as she notices that Egan has calmed down.  
  
She let's go of her friend as they are escourted to a rather long black limo.  
  
They all get in as Isaura checks out the satellite TV's stations.  
  
Egan grabs herself a soda and two others for her friends.  
  
Sarah hands one towards Tasida as she shakes her head.  
  
"My father gives me those fowl drinks thanking that *I* would enjoy them. They are just there so the guests can drink them.",says Tasida snobbishly as they all take a taste of the sodas just in case.  
  
"So what do you do at your elite school? What's it called, Tasida?",asks Sarah as Egan and Isaura both end up watching TV together.  
  
"I write poetry, I help the smaller students to program their own video games and I sculpt pottery. My father even had some of my pottery in the school's museum.",says Tasida as Sarah just nods calmly.  
  
"You make video games? Can we play any on this TV?",asks Sarah interested now.  
  
"Yes, they are the very best video games in the entire world. No, the wiring to this TV is very complicated and we don't cover lawsuits while the driver takes me to school.",says Tasida as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I used to take apart my dad's old TVs all of the time when I was little. It's not that hard. TV's are all the same nowadays.",says Sarah as Tasida looks out and sees her school in veiw from the limo's windows.  
  
"Oh look, there's my school. I guess you'll just have to wait until after school to tinker with our small screened TV.",says Tasida as she checks over her uniform and steps out of the limo once the driver opens the   
door for her.  
  
Sarah gets out last as she closes the limo door herself.  
  
The driver nods thankfully as Sarah nods calmly and joins her friends.  
  
This elite school that Tasida was talking about is more like a university then a private school.  
  
They even have on fancy school uniforms.  
  
As soon as Tasida steps into the main hall...She is bombareded with paper airplanes and spit balls.  
  
"TRAMP! SLUET!",yells the snobby students as Tasida waves it off as if nothing happened.  
  
The 3 friends all exchange symapethic looks in Tasida's way.  
  
"Don't feel sorry for me. It's how they always greet me. They love me but they just don't know how to show it. New money and everything. Come on if we hurry we can get the best seats in the front rows.",says Tasida as she drags all 3 of the girls towards a long hallway and into a large room where there are rows and rows of tables and chairs in the huge room.  
  
There's a large blackboard and a teacher's desk in front of it.  
  
"Ah, it looks like we have some guests visiting us, students. I hope you make them feel welcome here.",says the teacher as they all nod firmly.  
  
"Ms. Williams, are these your friends that are here?",asks the teacher as Tasida shakes her head.  
  
"No, these are the famous models that I worked with in Indonesia, Mr. Clark.",says Tasida proudly as Sarah smiles at her friends sheepishly.  
  
"She certainly has a wild imagination. Gomen guys.",says Sarah quietly to her friends as Egan nods annoyed.  
  
"Well that is certainly something new, Ms.Williams.",says Mr. Clark as he starts his class.  
  
Sarah and her friends hear people whisper nasty things about everything about Tasida even about how they hear that she dyes her hair everyday to make it look that way and how she'll never be able to fulfill her dream of being a model   
because the agency said that she was too fat to be in even one of the top magazines.  
  
Sarah looks at Tasida and she looks normal to her.  
  
She's not too heavy or anorexic like they claim she is.  
  
'Just stupid rumors. I wonder why she has to make up stuff.',says Sarah to herself as the marage of spitballs all fire at Tasida's head but Sarah covers her new friend's head and ends up getting them in her own hair.  
  
Tasida looks shocked and runs away embaressed that she even brought them to her school.  
Sarah and her friends get up immediately as they follow Tasida to the girls' restroom.  
  
"Even the restrooms have fancy couches in them.",says Isaura amazed as she sits down on the leather couch happily.  
  
"I wonder what the boys restroom looks like. Wanna go see, Isaura? You might see   
something *very* interesting there.",says Egan micheiviously as Sarah let's them.  
  
They might as well learn about the male parts soon enough.  
  
Sarah goes and checks underneath the stalls as she sees Tasida's shoes and then they are pulled up from view.  
  
Sarah is about to knock on her stall when she sees some teenagers coming up to Sarah.  
  
"Hey you're that girl that saved 'Trashida' from getting alot of spit wads in her hair.",says a girl as Sarah shows them the spitballs that are still in her hair.  
  
"Why did you do it? I bet she paid you and those girls to come here to pretend to be fashion   
models.",says the girl #1 in a snobby voice.  
  
"Her name is Tasida, not Trashida as you call her. She has a good heart. She didn't pay any of us. We wanted to come here. Hey why is Tasida always making up stories?",says Sarah as the girls both laugh.  
  
"She doesn't have any heart. She's nothing but a bleach blonde sluet. She has no life, obvisely. If you're with her then you're our enemy too.",says the girl #2 annoyed as Sarah smiles smugily.  
  
"We can take anything that you preps can throw at us. Bring it on, bakas.",says Sarah calmly as both of the girls look very annoyed by her attitude.  
  
They walk off angerily as Sarah waits until they are gone.  
  
She knocks on Tasida's stall as she asks,"Is there room for 2? We need to talk.".  
  
Tasida unlocks the stall and opens it so that she can come inside.   
  
Tasida sits down on the toilet lid that's down.  
  
Sarah notices that she's been crying because her face is all red and her eyes are all puffy.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me? You should hate me like all of the others at my school do. They are jealous of me because of my natural beauty. I tried being nice and sweet to them to make friends but then the taunts happened. Everyone soon joined in. It's been like this for 4 years so I try to escape that by riding Buttercup at the boarding and training area. I thought that I could make everything better by bringing new friends into the school but they just....",says Tasida as she starts crying again.  
  
Sarah hugs her friend comfortingly as Tasida cries on her new friend's shirt.  
  
"You can't escape your problems by riding your horse when things get bad. Having good looks shouldn't be a curse, you should use thoses to your advantage. I'm sure most of those people that teased you have issues that they need help with and they think that hurt someone else makes them feel better. We can conquer them together, Tasida. First we have to find my michevious friends that are leerking in the boys restroom as we speak probably.",says Sarah as they both come out of the stall when they hear teenage boys chasing after some girls.  
  
They hear Egan and Isaura's laughter as Tasida and Sarah run out to see what's going on.  
  
Egan granbs Sarah's hand as Isaura grabs Tashida's hand.  
  
"Come on, the boys just found out that Isaura messed with their toilets. She put liquid soap around all of the the seats and on the handles.",says Egan as Isaura smiles micheivously.  
  
"Maybe being around Egan isn't such a great role model for Isaura to learn about the outside world.",says Sarah groaning as she takes the spit balls out of her hair while they are hardening.  
  
"She dared me before we went inside.",whines Isaura as Sarah groans.  
  
"Isaura, pray to the Goddess that we get out of here alive and in one peice.",says Sarah loudly over the guys that are   
chasing after them.  
  
After a few quick turns from following Tasida they loose the group of guys that are trying to follow them.  
  
Isaura pokes her head out of the girls restroom and she gets the others to come out to check it out too.  
  
"That was the most fun that I've had here at my school. Let's do it again.",says Tasida happily as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"I'm glad but once is enough.",says Sarah as they all sense something wrong even Tasida.  
  
"Buttercup's in trouble. Come on guys.",says Tasida worried as she runs really fast out of the school.  
  
"Who's Buttercup?",asks Isaura worried.  
  
"Her horse that she rides everyday.",says Sarah as they try to catch up with the purple eyed blonde teenager.  
  
She gets her driver on her cellphone to pick them up as the driver comes by them in record time.  
  
Sarah motions for him to stay in his seat as she opens the limo door and they all pile into the limo.  
  
"To the Ferinard's Ranch, Jeffery and step on it. Buttercup's in trouble.",says Tasida as the driver nods and drives them to the ranch.  
  
A few minutes later...They see smoke coming out of the ranch as Tasida jumps out of the limo and runs towards it.  
  
Sarah sniffs the air as she can smell gasoline in the smoke too.  
  
"This was intentional. This is arsen.",says Sarah angerily as Tasida runs faster towards where they keep the horses.  
  
"Egan, go after her and keep an eye on her. Isaura, you call the cops from the driver's cell phone. I'm going to beat up some guys that did this.",says Sarah as she sees some teens running out of the smoking barn and they are laughing.  
  
Then the 3 of them split up as Sarah finds the teens that did that.  
  
"You've got some major explaining to do to the police.",says Sarah angerily as the guys stop in their tracks.  
  
She notices that they have the same uniforms that she saw the boys wear at Tasida's school.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?",asks a guy obvisely the leader of the group.  
  
"This.",says Sarah as she punches the guy straight in the mouth with her fist.  
  
He goes down easily as the rest of them try to beat up her up.  
  
Sarah beats them up easily as they all run away.  
  
"Water, hear my pray. Send down some rain so that the animals will be safe. Let the rain put out the fire. So mote it be.",says Sarah as she sees some clouds that are coming together and they are turning really a dark greyish black.  
  
Then Sarah feels some raindrops on her head.  
  
A few seconds later...It starts to pour down rain as all of the horses are freed and are running around glad to be not killed.  
  
Then Egan, Tasida and Buttercup all come out.  
  
Buttercup's limping badly and Tasida's crying.  
  
Isaura shows the ambulance and the firetrucks where the ranch is.  
Sarah goes over to where her friends are.  
  
The police take away the creeps that started the fire as Sarah goes up to where Buttercup and Tasida are.  
  
Tasida pets Buttercup's nussle softly as the horse neighs.  
  
Sarah notices that Buttercup's got burn marks on her front legs.  
  
"She tried to put out the fire by herself. She was really brave.",says Tasida as Sarah nods.  
  
Buttercup stares at Sarah as she nods.  
  
"Egan, are you guys both okay?",asks Sarah as they both nod firmly.  
  
"Yeah we're both fine, but Buttercup make not walk again properly.",says Tasida as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"It's not for you to decide on if she wants to walk again or not, Tasida.",says Sarah as Buttercup neighs   
happily.  
  
Isaura gets a rancher to take Buttercup to the local vet that's nearby as Tasida rides with the rancher.  
  
"Will Buttercup be okay?",asks Isaura as Sarah nods.  
  
"Yeah, she wants to beat the odds. She wants to walk again. Her name's not Buttercup it's Freyja.",says Sarah calmly as Egan and Isaura both look at their friend amazed.  
  
"How do you know that?",asks Egan curiously.  
  
"Freyja told me in my mind when she looked at me which is why I nodded to her.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"You okay, Sarah?",asks Egan worried as Sarah nods.  
  
"Just a few scratches. I beat up a few guys that thought that they'd get back at Tasida for making their lives miserable.",says Sarah as the 3 girls get a ride back to their hotel from the limo driver.  
  
They walk into their room and go lie down from their wild adventure.  
  
A few minutes later...They hear a knock on their hotel room door as Sarah gets up and looks out of the peep hole.  
  
She sees Tasida looking around worried.  
  
Sarah opens the door all of the way as Tasida hugs her happily through her tears.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Tasida. How's Buttercup doing? Is she okay?",says Sarah as she hugs her friend back.  
  
"She's great. It was just a minor burn. She'll have to stay off of her feet for a week but other then that she's fine. Yeah, the vet said that she was really lucky that we got their when we did.",says Tasida as Sarah let's her inside   
the room.  
  
Egan looks at Sarah as she smiles at her friends.  
  
Athene caws, Pyralis hisses and Brigit barks.  
  
"Wow, you actaully have these kinds of animals here?",says Tasida as Sarah nods.  
  
"Yeah, you've already met Brigit. She's my puppy. This is Isaura's crow Athene and Egan's cobra is Pyralis.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"Cool, so how did you guys meet each other?",asks Tasida curiously as Sarah's other friends all look at her curiously.  
  
"Me and my other friend went on a roadtrip and we met Egan at a park. We became fast friends and then while Alissa's in HS, Isaura found us in our apartment and we've all been great friends.",says Sarah calmly but it's not exactly a lie.  
  
"So what do you guys do for fun?",asks Tasida curiously.  
  
"We go to mall mostly and go to the movie theatre.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"You wanna go to the mall or the movies today?",asks Tasida curiously as they nod happily.  
  
"The mall sounds good. I've been meaning to buy a new necklace at Spencers.",says Sarah as Tasida makes a face.  
  
"Why there? It's so....dirty.",says Tasida as she starts acting snobby again.  
  
"Tasida, you don't have to pretend with us anymore.",says Sarah firmly as Tasida looks very surprised by how blunt that came out.  
  
"What do you mean, Sarah? I don't understand.",asks Tasida confused.  
  
"I know that you put up a front because the way kids at your school treated you. Just be yourself around us, we don't judge like them.",says Sarah as Tasida nods numbly.  
  
"Do you like Spencers, Tasida?",asks Sarah as Tasida shakes her head.  
  
"Okay then. Me and Egan can go in while you and Isaura can do your own thing. Stay together and we'll meet you guys near the directory in a few minutes.",says Sarah calmly as they walk towards the mall instead of getting Tasida's limo driver to take them there.  
  
Tasida take them inside of the mall as they all split up.  
  
Egan goes with Sarah to check out their kind of stores while Isaura and Tasida have fun going to places like Claire's.  
  
In Spencers..."This is going to look cool when I purify it for my ritauls. I can't wait.",says Sarah happily as she stares at the row of necklaces that have small pentagram shapes that are all different colors and different types.  
  
"Ritauls?",asks Egan confused as Sarah just nods happily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Wiccan. All that nature and good stuff together. I don't do any bad stuff like make people to hate each other. Isaura's one too but she does ritauls with her parents. They call that a family tradition.",says Sarah as she gets someone to open the case.  
  
She picks out the pentagram that has two of them together with a dragon around the circle part.  
  
It's just sitting on top of the circle part.  
  
"I used to be one but then my folks died and I just couldn't handle it anymore. You solitary or in a coven?",says Egan as Sarah nods solemly and pays for her necklace.  
  
"Solitary but Allisa wants me to teach her about it. She comes with me to the New Age stores. They have   
cheap candles that are made by hand.",says Sarah calmly as Egan nods.  
  
"Sounds good. Maybe we can all go their together. What about Tasida is she Wiccan too?",says Egan happily as she gets a ring that has a pentagram on it.  
  
"I don't know.",says Sarah as they leave the store and find Isaura and Tasida outside of Claire's looking very mad.  
  
"What's wrong guys?",asks Sarah concerned.  
  
"Tasida threw a fit when they didn't have a special breatte that she wanted so they kicked us out and told us   
never to come back.",says Isaura as Sarah nods.  
  
"Come on, there are still more stores to look through. I got my necklace so I'm through with my one tracked mind phase. Are you guys hungry?",says Sarah as the 3 girls nod together.  
  
"Come on, I know where they have the best desserts at the food court.",says Tasida as Sarah's eyes light up.  
  
She licks her lips hungerily."Uh oh, you did it now. Sarah's going to go nuts now. She loves anything with the word d-word in it.",says Egan as Sarah shakes her head slightly.  
  
"I do not, Egan. I can control my cravings...for a little bit anyways.",says Sarah slyly as Tasida shows them to the dessert shop.  
  
The food court smells like fresh coffee, cookies baking right out of the oven and spices.  
  
Tasida drags the 3 girls towards the very end of the food court.  
  
In front of them is a huge store where they have candy, chocolates and ice cream all in one area.  
  
Sarah looks at the long menu and chooses to have a medium cup of chocolate ice cream with Reese's cups as a topping.  
  
Isaura gets 2 chocolate dipped strawberries.   
  
Egan gets a banana strawberry smoothie.  
  
Tasida is about to order a chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in a waffle cone when she sees the group of girls from school.  
  
They are still dressed in their school uniforms which means that they've right to the mall from the school.  
  
Sarah looks up and sees them too as do the others.  
  
"Trouble, Sarah?",asks Isaura as they are sitting down in a booth.  
  
"It might be. Did you guys pay for those already?",says Sarah as they all nod.  
  
"Good. Just checking. Tell Tasida to order her food and then we'll leave quickly.",says Sarah as Isaura eats one of her strawberries.  
  
She holds onto the other one carefully as one of the girls from Tasida's school knocks it out of her hand.  
  
"Sorry, it was an accident.",says the girl coldily as Isaura glares at her.  
  
"Tasida, order your food and then we're leaving.",says Egan as she comes over to Isaura while Sarah joins her quickly.  
  
"Coming.",says Tasida quickly as she gets her ice cream cone and then pays for it.  
  
She starts eating it as she asks,"What's the :licking ice cream: rush, guys?".  
  
"It's Sarah's idea. I'm just telling you what she told Isaura to tell you.",says Egan as Tasida sees Isaura's damaged strawberry on the floor.  
  
The chocolate part is now melting slightly as Isaura glares at the teenage girl.  
  
"Asheley that was mean. Buy her a new one.",says Tasida as Sarah turns around and sees Tasida finishing up her ice cream cone in a few minutes.  
  
"Why should I, Princess PowderPuff? The brat deserved it for being here with you. It was the least that I could do.",asks Asheley annoyed.  
  
"Because I'll make you eat those words, Asheley. My name *is* Tasida Williams, not Princess PowderPuff. She's my friend as they all are and you don't deserve to treat them or me like that. I'm standing up for what I believe in.",says Tasida as Sarah puts a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Argito for standing up for us but it's not worth the energy on her. Let's go.",says Sarah as Asheley grabs Sarah's hand.  
  
Sarah glares at Asheley dangerously as she uses her other hand to apply pressure to Asheley's hand.  
  
Asheley whimpers and then Sarah let's go of her hand quickly.  
  
"You'll be sorry that you did that. I was in such a good mood too.",hisses Sarah angerily as Asheley backs up scared.  
  
After they leave running...Sarah curls up her lip and then sighs.  
  
"Bakas.",says Sarah as Egan nods firmly.  
  
"You said it. Great idea with the dessert thing. It hit the spot.",says Egan calmly as Isaura looks at her now melted strawberry.  
  
"But my strawberry...",says Isaura sadly as Sarah smiles at her.  
  
"Gomen for your loss, Isaura.",says Sarah sympathetically as Isaura nods quietly.  
  
"Sorry for getting you guys into that.",says Tasida sadly as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"We live for adventure. There's nothing that we can't handle together. Besides did you see how scared Asheley looked when she ran away? I don't think that she'll bother you anymore, Tasi.",says Sarah calmly as Tasida nods happily.  
  
"Tasi? I like it. I'm glad that she won't mess with me anymore.",says Tasida happily as Sarah nods.  
  
A week later...Buttercup(or better known as Freyja) is out of vets and is going to be fine.  
  
Tasida is glad to have her animal friend back as Sarah visits them both in the barn.  
  
Buttercup neighs at Sarah happily as Sarah has something behind her back.  
  
Tasida comes into the horse area and sees Sarah petting Buttercup's nose happily.  
  
"I brought you a gift, Buttercup for a having a full recovery. I hope Tasi hasn't spoiled you too much, BC.",says Sarah as she produces a new red ripe apple.  
  
Buttercup neighs happily as Sarah lets her eat it from her hand.  
  
"Do you have nicknames for everyone, Sarah? You've even nicknamed my horse.",asks Tasida curiously as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"Yep, it makes things more fun and interesting.",says Sarah slyly.  
  
Then suddenly all of the horses start neighing wildly including Buttercup as the horse starts   
pounding the ground hard with their hooves.  
  
"What's going on, Sarah?",asks Tasida worried.  
  
"Animals can sense things better then humans. Something's coming and it isn't friendly. Stay here, I'm going to check it out.",says Sarah calmly over the noise.  
  
Then it stops abruptly as a huge ugly monster grabs onto Sarah who is trying to get out of it's grip but it's not working.  
  
"Dragons UNITE!",shouts Sarah out of desperation as she instantly transforms into SDragon.  
  
"A senshi.This is *very* interesting. My mistress will be pleased with this news that I have captured the leader of   
this new senshi team.",says the monster as it is about to disappear but Tasida stabs it with a pitchfork.  
  
It howls in pain and drops SDragon.  
  
Tasida drags her friend away from the monster but it pulls the pitchfork out of it's shoulder easily.  
  
It throws it and then glares at Tasida angerily.  
  
"Leave us alone. We didn't do anything to you.",says Tasida in a very annoyed voice but it sounds more scared then annoyed.  
  
The monster smiles slyly.  
  
"It's not what you did to me. I could care less what a mere human would try to do to me. It's what you will become that matters to my mistress. Somehow you will become super strong like your human that you are *trying* to protect. Others have failed in killing these humans before they become stronger and I will not be like the rest. YOU   
WILL DIE...NOW!!",says the monster as it creates a ball of black energy from it's palms.  
  
The black ball is being held in it's arms as it throws it at the two girls.  
  
"Sarah, I'm so sorry.",says Tasida as SDragon smiles at her.  
  
"Remember, everything happens for a reason.",says SDragon as she gets up and counters the attack.  
  
"DRAGON!!",hisses SSnake as SButterfly both see SDragon pass out from the amount of energy.  
  
Macha checks on her friend as she proclaims her just passed out.  
  
Athene puts her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"She'll be fine, Macha.",says Athene calmly as Macha nods firmly.  
  
"Snake, protect Tasida from the monster. It can't get to her with me in the way.",says SButterfly as Athene looks at her friend amazed.  
  
"Go get 'em, Butterfly.",says Athene happily as she nods firmly.  
  
Macha drags her SDragon out of the way as Buttercup somehow uses her nose to open the pin's door.  
  
Buttercup neighs as she sits down next to Tasida.  
  
"Buttercup, what am I going to do? Sarah said that everything happens for a reason. Is that true?",  
says Tasida as SButterfly gets thrown out of the way but Athene catches her just in time.  
  
"Look into your heart, Tasida. You'll know the answer. This will help. By the way, my true name is Freyja not Buttercup. Sarah knew that but she wanted you to find out on your own. Unfortantely she paid the price because of it.",neighs Buttercup calmly as she starts to glow a dark brown light.  
  
Her horse body changes drastically.  
  
Her head and nose shrink until they are both the shape of a human head and a human's nose, her legs and hooves come together to form human arms and human hands, only two hooves remain horse-like, her tail grows out from her long brown dress that has a hole cut out for it, her mane grows out very long until it is down to about her hooves and her horse ears are growing in the middle of her human head.  
  
She has a tanned complexion and thin brown colored lips that match the color of her dress.  
  
She closes her hand as the brown light glows through her fingers and then she opens her hand to reveal a necklace and the charm is the shape of a unicorn's head.  
  
It's carved in jade as it sparkles in the sunlight.  
  
"It's beautiful. Thank you Freyja.",says Tasida breathelessly as she puts it on happily.  
  
Frejya nods as she smiles at her old friend.  
  
"Unicorns UNITE!!",shouts Tasida as she feels her clothes disappear.  
  
Then a unicorn gallops around her as it produces a green dust that comes from it.  
  
The green dust covers her body as a tight fitting white shirt and brown skirt replace her clothes instantly.  
  
She feels something funny growing in the middle of her eyebrows as a bright orange horn starts growing until it is at least a foot long.  
  
It glows a bright orange hue.  
  
A green and brown mask covers her eyes and her nose turns into a horse's nussle but she still has her human mouth.  
  
Her hands and feet turn into horse hooves as she looks at her new change   
curiously.  
  
She sees SSnake that is on the ground as Freyja steps in front of her new senshi   
protectively.  
  
"You have the power to change this outcome, SailorUnicorn. You have gentleness and purity in your heart just like the unicorns. If you believe then it will become.",says Freyja as she grabs onto the monster's arm and she bites it's arm hard.  
  
The monster howls in pain as it smacks Freyja hard in the face.  
  
She falls to the ground in pain as SUnicorn glares at the monster.  
  
"Stupid humans, they always want to protect the ones that care the most to them.",says the monster as SUnicorn glares hard at the monster.  
  
"Unicorn Duststorm STAMPEDE!",shouts SUnicorn as a large wind picks up a bunch of dirt from the barn.  
  
Then the dirt devil turns into a whole herd of unicorns coming together.  
  
The herd sees the monster and then it takes it in it's whirlwind as the monster screams in agony.  
  
After the attack disappears...The monster is nothing but dust that disappears quickly.  
  
Everybody gets up as SDragon wakes up.  
  
She sees SUnicorn and smiles at her friend.  
  
"Why hello Esmeraude. What brings you here? Did your youma get destroyed yet again by my friends?",says SDragon sarcastically as the green haired woman points a finger at the dragon senshi angerily.  
  
"You know *perfectly* well why I am here, SDragon. You've ruined my dress, you and your stupid senshi attacked my youmas and you took my fan away. My Prince Demando isn't happy with me at all! You're going to PAY, SDragon!",hisses Esmeraude angerily as SDragon raises an eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"You nearly killed me and my friends just because we pose a threat to your baka plans! I seriously don't give a damn if some guy named Prince Demando is less then thrilled with you, Esmeraude! You hear me you, hussy!",yells SDragon seriously pissed as Esmeraude smiles slyly at the dragon senshi now.  
  
"You will pay for calling me a hussy but Prince Demando may like my new idea better.",says Esmeraude as SDragon has a sinking feeling that it has to deal alot with her.  
  
"Dragon, what's wrong?",asks Macha as SDragon looks into her friend's eyes confused and then   
she realises what's going on.  
  
"You're not going to get away with that, Esmeraude. I won't let you.",growls Macha angerily as she slashes at Esmeraude and gets her face.  
  
She lands gracefully as she protects SDragon.  
  
"Esmeraude wants to brainwash me to fight against you guys. I saw it in her eyes. I don't know how powerful they are so exspect the worst.",says SDragon as she glares hard at Esmeraude.  
  
"You won't get away with this, Esmeraude.",hisses SDragon as Esmeraude smiles at her evilly.  
  
"But I already have.",says Emerald as she taps her fan on SDragon's third eye.  
  
"You see you aren't as powerful as you think you are. My Prince Demando found a weakness from your futureself. You all have something that you would call a third eye. It instantly makes the person evil and totally under whomever taps their weapon in between their eyebrows.",says Esmeraude as SDragon goes limp as a black cacoon wraps around her whole body.  
  
Her senshi uniform changes into a long blood red dress with two thin spagetti straps.  
  
Her gloves have disappeared as well as her mask.  
  
On her fingernails is a matching nail polish that matches her dress perfectly.  
  
She has an upside down black moon on her third eye as she smiles evilly at her friends...now her enemies.  
  
"Come, we have some hair appointments to go to.",says Esmeraude happily as the woman raises an   
eyebrow at her causiously.  
  
"You're kidding right?",asks the woman as Esmeraude points her fan straight at her throat but the woman takes it from her easily.  
  
"I love fighting not all of that girly crap.",hisses the woman as Esmeraude gulps nervously.  
  
"Yeah, sssure. Whatever you say.",says Esmeraude as they disappear together.  
  
In the NegaMoon..."Prince Demando-sama, I brought her to you.",says Esmeraude as the woman stands straight up instead of bowing to the ground as Esmeraude is.  
  
"I see, Esmeraude. Can she obey you though, Esmeraude-kun?",says Prince Demando as the woman crosses her arms over her chest annoyed.  
  
"It will take some time for her to adjust to her surroundings, Demando-sama.",says Esmeraude as she has love in her eyes for her boss.  
  
The woman looks around and points her finger at a monster as it instantly turns to dust.  
  
The monster screams in pain as it is nothing but a pile of charred ashes.  
  
"I think she's adjusting just fine. I'll train her from now on, Esmeraude-kun. Go and bring the others of her team. I'm sure that they are willing to join their leader instead of fighting against her.",says Prince Demando as Esmeraude nods blushing slightly when he looks straight into her eyes.  
  
Then she disappears with the wave of her fan.  
  
After she disappears..."What shall I call you?",asks Prince Demando outloud as the woman glares at him dangerously.  
  
"Isis. Nothing else.",hisses the woman as Prince Demando smiles evilly at her.  
  
"Isis is a beautiful name for a woman such as yourself.",says Prince Demando as Isis narrows her eyes at him.  
  
"Esmeraude is nothing but a waste of energy.",says Isis with no emotion in her voice.  
  
"That she is, Isis. Do you want to do a favor for...?",says Prince Demando but he's cut off by Isis.  
  
"I'm not doing your dirty work for you. I have no own agenda to take care of.",says Isis as she produces a blood red cover her body and then she teleports to Tokyo, Japan in the present.  
  
In Tokyo...Isis looks around as she sense someone coming near her.  
  
She ducks into an abandoned alley and changes her dress into something much more teenage clothes so that she can blend in easier.  
  
She makes her purple eyes turn a dark almost black blue as she spots a pre-teenager yelling at a handsome black haired teenager.  
  
He just shakes his head annoyed and then he calls her an odango-atama.  
  
He leaves as she runs after him angerily.  
  
'I could have fun with this. I sense very powerful energy from both of them.',says Isis to herself as she smiles micheviously.  
  
She quickly changes into her dress and grabs a hold of the blonde pre-teen.  
  
"You will be my bait, child.",whispers Isis as the blonde screams loudly.  
  
The black haired teenager sees Usagi screaming because some woman is holding onto her arms tightly.  
  
"Let her go.",says Mamoru as Isis laughes evilly.  
  
"Fat chance, baka. Rescue her if you can.",says Isis as Mamoru looks at Usagi and then at the woman.  
  
He can tell that she means business and he's not going to be able to beat her without the other Inner senshis.  
  
Then suddenly 3 new senshis appear in front of them both.  
  
"Dragon, stop this. It's not worth it.",says a smaller senshi that looks like a cross between a butterfly and a human.  
  
"My name isn't Dragon. It's Isis.",says Isis annoyed.  
  
"We've got to get that girl away from Isssissss before sssshe doessss ssssomething bad to her.",hisses a teenager that looks like a cross between a snake and a human.  
  
"Unicorn, you talk to her.",says Butterfly as the teen named Unicorn nods firmly.  
  
"Isis, do you wanna go to the mall with us after you let that girl down? Come on it'll be fun. We could go guy hunting later if you wanted.",asks Unicorn as Isis looks at the girl that she's got in her arms.  
  
She won't stop screaming and Isis is getting a headache.  
  
"Quiet you. You're giving me a headache with that screaming. Here this will help.",says Isis annoyed as a small peice of metal is over her mouth and then are closed tightly.  
  
"Maybe later, Unicorn. I wanna have fun with these two. They look interesting.",says Isis evilly as she stares at the black haired teenager curiously.  
  
"Why are they so interesting, Isis?",asks the small senshi curiously.  
  
"Because this one has senshi energy and he has an energy all his own. I wanna find out why.",says Isis as she notices that the pre-teenager has a broach in the middle of her school uniform's bow.  
  
It's pink and it has a small moon symbol that's in yellow on it.  
  
Isis grabs her broach and looks at it as then it opens up.  
  
A strange white light glows brightly as Isis's clothes change back to her senshi clothes as well   
as her mask and gloves.  
  
SDragon smiles embaressedly as she hands it back to Usagi.  
  
She notices that a small metal that looks like it's welded to her lips by magickal so it isn't actaully hurting her mouth.  
  
SDragon closes her eyes as she puts her index finger on the metal part.  
  
It glows a bunch of other colors as Usagi realises that she has the metal thing off of her lips.  
  
Usagi looks at her broach and puts it back on her school uniform quickly.  
  
SDragon puts her down carefully as Usagi runs to Mamoru.  
  
"Gomen nasai minna.",says SDragon sadly as she bows polietly towards the group and towards Mamoru and Usagi.  
  
"Dragon, do you remember what happened to you?",asks SButterfly as SDragon shrugs.  
  
"Kind of but I'd rather not, Butterfly.",says SDragon solemly as SButterfly nods firmly.  
  
"We're jusssst glad that you didn't hurt anybody, Dragon.",hisses SSnake.  
  
"I kind of destroyed a monster. It was so cool having that kind of power.",says SDragon happily as Macha looks at her friend worried.  
  
"How reliable is that crystal to an element senshi, guys?",asks Macha as they all shrug except for Frejya.  
  
"That's the ginzuishou. The same crystal that Queen Serenity used to send the Inner senshi to be reborn in the present. It wouldn't work the same way as...well you other guys know. She'll snap out of it soon enough.",says Freyja calmly as Usagi and Mamoru look at these new senshis and their female partners.  
  
"Who are all of you?",asks Usagi curiously.  
  
"Should we, Dragon?",asks SButterfly as she nods.  
  
"Hai, they're alright. She's the leader of the Inner senshi and he's Tuxedo Kamen.",says SDragon calmly as the teen and the pre-teen are both shocked.  
  
"How do you know who we are?",asks Mamoru causiously.  
  
"Now that I'm back to normal...well kind of...I thought that I felt different energies from my friends and from her. Then I saw the moon symbol on her locket and put two and two together. My name is SailorDragon, leader   
of my friends. My power comes from all of the elements or spirit.",says SDragon calmly.  
  
"You look very scary, SDragon.",says Usagi worried as SDragon nods.  
  
"That's why I was given my power to look like a dragon. It's a decoy to scare my enemies. You get used to having a tail after awhile. Actaully dragons aren't really horrible they are just judged too quickly.",says SDragon in a serious   
voice.  
  
"I am SsssailorSsssnake. My power comessss from fire and all ssssnakessss rule under fire'ssss command.",hisses SSnake as Pyralis hisses slightly.  
  
"I am SailorButterfly, my power comes from the air that all of us breathe. I can fortell visions by the blowing of the wind.",says SButterfly calmly as she looks up at the sky.  
  
"I am SailorUnicorn, my power comes from the Earth, not to be confused with this planet though.",says SUnicorn calmly.  
  
"What happened to the other element, Water?",asks Mamoru concerned.  
  
SDragon bows her head slightly.  
  
"That's none of your concern.",says SDragon annoyed as Mamoru and Usagi think that she died.  
  
"How did she die?",asks Usagi concerned.  
  
"NANI?! She didn't die. She's just doing something more important.",says SDragon surprised.  
  
"What could be more important then being a senshi?",asks Mamoru surprised.  
  
"Finishing her education.",hisses SDragon angerily as Macha calms her down.  
  
"She means alot to you, doesn't she?",says Mamoru as SDragon shakes her head.  
  
"They all do. I would do anything for them.",says SDragon as a light blue skirted senshi appears in front of SDragon.  
  
"Mermaid, what are you doing here?",asks SDragon surprised as Suelta appears next to SMermaid.  
  
"Your mom's starting to worry. They haven't heard from you in awhile. It's been almost a month. Come on   
Dragon, can't I come and take school on the net? I'll do both. School and fighting monsters. I wanna be apart of this team. I miss spenting time with you. It gets lonely.",says SMermaid as she starts crying.  
  
"Hai I know, Mermaid. School's more important but if that's what you want then I'm not going to make you do something that you don't want to.",says SDragon as SMermaid hugs her friend excitedly.  
  
"Argito Dragon. You're the best.",says SMermaid happily as SDragon nods.  
  
"Hai, I just have to get things settled with the team and then I'll be back home.",says SDragon as SButterfly, SUnicorn, Mamoru and Usagi all look at SDragon and SMermaid causiously."Nani, minna?",asks SMermaid confused as SDragon blushes brightly.  
  
"No, it's not what you think. We're both straight.",says SDragon as SMermaid blushes.  
  
"No, believe me I have a boyfriend. He's really cute and sweet.I'm not gay.",says SMermaid as SDragon nods.  
  
"And you, SDragon? Do you have a boyfriend?",asks SUnicorn as SDragon shakes her head.  
  
"Guys don't interest me. I have more important things to think about instead of which ones are cute or not. After my last boyfriend, I'd rather not want to date guys ever.",says SDragon as SMermaid smiles sympathetically towards her   
friend.  
  
"What did he do to you, Dragon?",asks SButterfly concerned as SDragon shakes her head.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past.",says SDragon coolily as SButterfly nods.  
  
"He must have hurt you pretty bad.",says SButterfly as SDragon nods firmly.  
  
"Hai. It's about to be midnight in the States.",says SDragon as her friends nod.  
  
"Mermaid, tell my mom that I've been too busy having fun to call her to let her know how things are going. I'll come back in a few days.",says SDragon as SMermaid nods firmly and then they both teleport seperately.  
  
SMermaid and Suelta both go back to Texas while the other element team goes back to the hotel.  
  
In LA...They all detransform as Sarah instantly takes Brigit outside to go do her duty.  
  
The puppy has tried to hold it for a few hours but ended up making a few messes while they were gone.  
  
After Brigit is done...She picks up her puppy as she pets her head.  
  
Brigit barks happily and licks Sarah's face.  
  
"Crazy dog. How did I get such a strange dog like you, Brigit?",says Sarah as Brigit jumps out of Sarah's arms and starts barking feriously (well as angry as a toy poodle can get) at a dark shadow.  
  
Sarah stares at the figure and then sees Brigit running towards her owner cowerdly.  
  
Sarah picks up her puppy and stares at the figure.  
  
"Cute dog.",says the male voice as Sarah shrugs.  
  
"She's really a pain in the butt but thanks anyway. Who are you?",says Sarah causiously as the figure steps out of the shadows and is about to show his face when Isaura comes towards her.  
  
"What's taking so long, Sarah? Tasida just told her parents that....",says Isaura but Sarah shushes her.  
  
"We have company, Isaura.",says Sarah as Brigit starts barking again but she's not going to try to get out again.  
  
"You know that person, Sarah?",asks Isaura as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"No, let's go inside. It's getting cold out here.",says Sarah calmly as Isaura both go inside but they never see the shadowed figure follow them inside.  
  
After they are sure that he isn't following them to their hotel room...Sarah slams the door behind   
her and instinctively puts Brigit down on the ground.  
  
"Sarah, what's wrong? Your cheeks are all red.",says Egan concerned.  
  
"I have a stalker. I met him in the front of the hotel. Isaura saw him too.",says Sarah as Isaura helps her friend into her bed.  
  
"Was he cute? Did you get to see his face?",asks Tasida as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"I was about to but then Isaura came in. Then he stopped once he saw her. I don't want people after me. It's too creepy.",says Sarah as she falls down on the floor sadly.  
  
"Come on Sarah, you need some sleep.",says Macha as Sarah nods and crawls into bed.  
  
Once Sarah's fast asleep..."Isaura, did you see the stalker's face?",caws Athene curiously as Isaura   
shakes her head.  
  
"No, I think that he was exspecting her to be alone. I heard Brigit barking really loud which is another reason why I came out to check on her. Her puppy doesn't usually bark that much and Sarah seemed like she wanted to see what his face looked like really badly.",says Isaura as Brigit curls up and sleeps near Sarah's pillow.  
  
"That toy poodle is very protective of Sarah even if she is a small breed. Let's find out how protective.",says Freyja calmly as she tries to pick up Sarah but Brigit growls loudly and tries to bite her hand.  
  
"Ow, you little brat that hurt.",says Freyja as Brigit looks at Freyja dangerously and then she puts Sarah down where she was.  
  
Freyja backs away slowly as Brigit puts her whole body on Sarah's pillow.  
  
Sarah puts her arm around her puppy as Brigit licks her hand and then she goes to sleep.  
  
"Brigit was there before I came along. She always sleeps next to Sarah every night.",says Macha.  
  
"Will sssshe continue to keep Brigit with her through all of thissss?",hisses Pyralis as Macha shrugs.  
  
"Probably, I wouldn't put it past her.",says Macha calmly.  
  
Tasida gets her limo to take her back home in a few minutes so that she pack her things.  
  
Freyja teleports back to the barn and changes into to her horse form as she falls asleep.  
  
The others all go to sleep finally.  
  
A few hours later...Sarah wakes up having a dream about that guy that wouldn't show his face and then he turns into a monster.  
  
The monster ends up killing her and then she wakes up in sweat.  
  
'It felt so real. Freaky.',says Sarah as she sees that Brigit wants to go outside again since she woke her up so abruptly.  
  
"Okay I'm coming.",says Sarah as she puts Brigit's leash on her collar.  
  
She opens the door quietly and real quick grabs her hotel key.  
  
She puts the hotel key in her pocket as she goes to the lobby and out of the front doors.  
  
Brigit barks happily while Sarah is freezing.  
  
She notices that her arms now have goosebumps as she's trying to keep warm.  
  
"At least the sun is coming up.",says Sarah as she sees Brigit go pee and poop.  
  
She praises her puppy when she starts that loud barking again.  
  
Sarah turns around and sees Brigit growling at the same guy again.  
  
"Are you trying to piss me off or something? Who are you?",asks Sarah annoyed as she picks up her puppy.  
  
"No, I'm not. Your enemies are after you. Your bodyguard.",says the guy as she can now see him sort of except for his face since the sun is up now.  
  
"Why would you be concerned about a girl taking her puppy to pee?",asks Sarah playing it like she didn't know   
anything as Brigit runs over towards Sarah protectively.  
  
She starts sniffing the mysterious guy's shoes as Sarah picks up her puppy.   
  
"Stop playing dumb. I'm here to protect you.",says the guy as Brigit growls at the guy.  
  
"I don't need your protection. So is that why you are following me?",says Sarah coolily as he nods firmly.  
  
"I have to keep an eye on you.",says the guy calmly as Brigit jumps down and bites him in the leg.  
  
"Obvisely I can take care of myself. Come on Brigit.",says Sarah as the guy limps away.  
  
Brigit comes back to her owner as she barks happily.  
  
After he leaves..."Good girl, Brigy. You deserve a treat for that.",says Sarah as Brigit wages her tail excitedly.  
  
Sarah and Brigit are about to go towards their room when they meet up with Tasida who looks like she's carrying alot of stuff with her.  
  
"Hey Tasi. What's with all of the suitcases?",says Sarah calmly as Tasida smiles while Sarah helps her friend out.  
  
"These are just my things that I might need.",says Tasida as Sarah carries a suitcase.  
  
"Of course.",says Sarah calmly as Tasida opens the door with her key while Sarah puts Brigit down.  
  
After Tasida has all of her suitcases inside and the door closes...Sarah sits down on a chair as Brigit jumps into her lap.  
  
"I saw that baka this morning when I took Brigit out. He has the nerve to say that enemies are after me. I asked who   
he was and then he said that he was my bodyguard.",says Sarah annoyed.  
  
"So how did he leave you alone?",asks Egan curiously.  
  
"Brigit bite his leg. I don't think that he'll be visiting me when she's with me.",says Sarah as Brigit barks happily.  
  
"Amazing. She's such a small dog. I would have never thought of her as a puppy that would bite people.",says Macha as Sarah nods.  
  
"Me neither. She's been with me since she was 6 months old. I got her when I was 16 years old.",says Sarah.  
  
"No wonder she tried to bite Freyja last night.",caws Athene.  
  
"What am I going to do about Freyja? I can't bring a horse with me on this trip.",asks Tasida worried.  
  
"She could be in a human form and become one of your family members while we are in Tokyo.",suggests Sarah calmly.  
  
"Can I do that?",asks Tasida as they all nod.  
  
"If you both agree to it then yes.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"I'm going to go and tell her right now. Nobody's there now.",says Tasida as she runs out of the hotel room and   
down to where the barn is a block away from the hotel building.  
  
At the barn...Tasida runs to where Freyja's gate is as she rubs her friend's nose happily.  
  
"Guess what Freyja? Sarah said that I can make you into a family member of mine if you and I agree on it together.",says Tasida happily as Freyja neighs happily.  
  
"Did she tell you how you would be able to do it?",asks Freyja curiously as Tasida blushes embaressedly.  
  
"No, I forgot to ask her how.",says Tasida as SDragon appears before them.  
  
"It's easy but Freyja you'll have to think of a name for your new older family member and then give her all of her legal things.",says SDragon calmly as Tasida nods happily.  
  
She thinks really hard as Freyja has a bunch of expensive looking suitcases with her human name on them.  
  
"Try a birth certificate and a social security card to start with.Maybe a HS diploma too.",says SDragon calmly as Tasida makes the suitcases disappear.  
  
Then she thinks of Freyja's human name on those just by thinking of them.  
  
Her jade necklace glows a bright green as 3 peices of paper float near Freyja's gate.  
  
They stay there until she has read them.  
  
"My name is Helen Griblem?! Where did you think that name up?",neighs Freyja as SDragon tries not to show that she's laughing.  
  
"It's from an old movie that my parents let me stay up for when I was a little girl. Oh the clothes were so   
pretty even in black and white back then.",says Tasida with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Welcome to the team, Ms. Helen Griblem.",says SDragon in a serious tone as Freyja shakes her head from side to side slightly annoyed but then she nods happily.  
  
"Thank you, now I have to think of what kind of clothes human wear on a daily basis.",says Freyja calmly as she changes into her human form except without her dress.  
  
She's now wearing a denim shirt that has a slit in the back with a plain beige t-shirt.  
  
She's wearing matching beige sandals on her human feet.  
  
Her purse matches her denim skirt as she puts her things inside of it and zips it up easily.  
  
Her human hair is down past her shoulder blades and it has some definate bouncy to it.  
  
It's a nice light brown almost a honey color.  
  
"Very nice, Helen.",says SDragon happily as Tasida nods.  
  
SDragon detransforms as Tasida helps her friend walk and jump like a human.  
  
Freyja's getting the hang of it once they are inside of the hotel.  
  
They walk towards the hotel room as Freyja opens the door for them.  
  
She walks in first as all of the gaurdians and senshis are very amazed that she looks so human that it's almost scary.  
  
"So is she official?",asks Isaura curiously as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"Yep, she's got her birth certificate, social security number and her HS diploma in her purse. Her name now is Helen Griblem.",says Sarah calmly as Freyja sits down very worn out.  
  
She takes off her sandals as she relaxes into the chair.  
  
"So when are we leaving for Tokyo, Sarah?",asks Tasida curiously.  
  
"As soon as I make up the tickets and we have our things all packed and ready to go.",says Sarah as Brigit whines.  
  
"Brigit, come on it won't be that bad.",says Sarah kindly as the poodle continues to whine loudly.  
  
"I gotta take her back home. She's stayed too long away from home.",says Sarah as she picks up Brigit.  
  
"Come on Brigit. We're going home. Here are the tickets. You have an hour and 30 minutes to get on the plane. I'll bring Allisa with me when I come back.",says Sarah calmly as she hands the tickets to her friends and Freyja.  
  
She transforms into SDragon as she picks up her puppy and her things with her.  
  
"See ya guys in Tokyo, Japan.",says SDragon as she and her things all teleport with her.  
  
In Texas...she detransforms and appears at the front door of Allisa's house.  
  
She knocks on the door as she sees that Allisa's opening the door excitedly.  
  
"What's Brigit doing here? How did you get off of the plane? Where's your car?",asks Allisa as Sarah just smiles.  
  
"I teleported here, I was sick of cleaning after Brigit puking the entire time in her carrier. It's been a long time, Allisa. Have you told your parents and your little sister yet?",says Sarah as Brigit barks happily.  
  
"Yeah and they are really mad that I'm getting out of HS when I still have a few months left of HS. I told them that it was my choice and that I can handle doing school over the internet.",says Allisa as Sarah nods.  
  
She repositions Brigit as they transform together.  
  
Then they both teleport to Sarah's parent's house.  
  
At Sarah's mom's house...They detransform as Allisa helps her friend with her things.  
  
Sarah unlocks the door & sees her mom watching TV.  
  
"Hey mom. I'm home.",says Sarah as her mom gets up & hugs her tightly.  
  
"How did you guys come over here so quickly?",asks her mom as Sarah smiles at her mom.  
  
"I got a cab from the airport to take me over to Allisa's house & then to come over to here.",lies Sarah as   
her mom nods thankfully that her daughter's back home.  
  
"Mom, me & Allisa are going to stay in Tokyo for awhile. Is that okay?",says Sarah calmly as her mom looks surprised.  
  
"Why now? Why can't you stay here with me?",asks her mom confused.  
  
"Because I want to see the world and it would be fun living somewhere else. I'm going to start college as soon as I get over there while I learn Japanese on the way.",says Sarah as her mom nods.  
  
"Do you have enough money for college?",asks her mom as Sarah nods.  
  
"Yeah, I've been saving some money for college in my account.",says Sarah as her mom nods.  
  
Sarah puts Brigit down along with her things.  
  
"Isn't Brigit going with you?",asks her mom as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"No, she hates traveling. Besides she can keep you company while I'm gone.",says Sarah as Brigit whines.  
  
"Brigit, now you look after Mom. Okay?",says Sarah as Brigit barks happily.  
  
She gets down to her puppy's level as Brigit licks her face.  
  
Sarah hugs her puppy as she pats her head.  
  
"I'll be e-mailing you, Mom. We gotta go on our flight. Love you Mom.",says Sarah as she hugs her mom tightly.  
  
"I know. I love you too. Bye Sarah & Allisa. Have a safe flight.",says Sarah's mom as they both nod.  
  
They get her things in her trunk.  
  
A few minutes later...They get into the car and buckle up.  
  
"You okay, Sarah?",asks Allisa as Sarah nods. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, Allisa. Do you already have your things packed?",says Sarah as Allisa nods happily.  
  
"Yep, I can't wait. It's going to be so cool.",says Allisa as Sarah drives them to Allisa's house.  
  
"What about your boyfriend? Does he know?",asks Sarah calmly as she parks the car into her friend's driveway.  
  
"No, he doesn't. I didn't have the heart to tell him. Can he come over before we go, Sarah?",says Allisa embaressed as Sarah nods.  
  
She gets out of the car & runs to call her boyfriend.  
  
Sarah goes into Allisa's room & sees Suelta watching her.  
  
"Sarah, what are you doing here? Where's Macha?",asks Suelta surprised.  
  
"The others are probably in Tokyo already by now.I'm coming to take her back with me.She's in my purse.",says Sarah as Macha pops her head out of her friend's purse.  
  
"Are you ready to teleport out of here & to Tokyo, Suelta?",asks Sarah as the goldfish nods.  
  
"Yes, I can't wait to meet these new senshis.",says Suelta happily as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"Hi Sarah.",says Allisa's boyfriend as Sarah nods.  
  
"Hey waz up?",says Sarah calmly as Allisa's boyfriend shrugs.  
  
"I just heard the news. Why didn't she tell me earlier and why was she gone for so long?",says Allisa's boyfriend.  
  
"It was just a spur of the moment decision to live in Tokyo. We went on a roadtrip together.",says Sarah.  
  
"Allisa, are we going to have to break up because of this long distance relationship?",asks Allisa's boyfriend as Sarah smiles sympethically at her friend.  
  
"I don't know. Why can't we just stay together while I'm in Tokyo? We could talk on the phone every night. It would be easy to do if we both buy about a year's worth of...",says Allisa as she's on the verge of crying.  
  
"You know that it wouldn't work out, Allisa. Besides you'll meet alot of cute guys over there in Tokyo. Have you learned Japanese yet?",says Allisa's now ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Not yet but we all have to learn anyways. I gotta get my stuff in Sarah's car.",says Allisa as she quickly   
brushes a tear away from her eye.  
  
"I'll help you, Allisa.",says Allisa's ex as Sarah grabs Suelta's bowl.  
  
"What do you think, guys?",asks Sarah quietly.  
  
"Allisa looks very upset but she's a great pretender.",says Suelta as Sarah agrees.  
  
"It was hard for me too but he's going to make it worse helping her out.",says Sarah as he leaves after a few minutes because he's finished.  
  
After everything's packed...Allisa's ex-boyfriend leaves as she gets into Sarah's car & she locks it from the inside.  
  
Then she cries & screams in Sarah's sound proof car.  
  
"The tides have turned in Allisa's heart & her emotions.",says Suelta as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"I hope she can control herself & that she doesn't end up having a mental breakdown.",says Sarah quietly as Allisa stops crying & unlocks the car.  
  
Sarah looks at her friend & then she opens Allisa's door one handedly.  
  
She puts Suelta's fish bowl by her friend's feet & then she gets into the driver's side seat.  
  
She is about to turn on her car when she senses Allisa staring at her.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything, Sarah? He broke up   
with me.",says Allisa as Sarah nods.  
  
"Yes, I am. Sorry that it happened to you but it was for the best. We all have to make sarcifices.",says Sarah as Allisa looks at her friend harder.  
  
"That's not what I mean. I know that you hurt inside too, Sarah. Don't try to hide it with me.",says Allisa as she wipes her eyes with her hand.  
  
"Hai, I do but we both have a job to do now. Besides how many anime fans like us get the chance to actually become senshi & to save the world from evil?",says Sarah as Allisa nods.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Not many that's for sure.",says Allisa as she buckles up herself into her seatbelt & then Sarah does too after she starts the car.  
  
"Why are you taking your car? Aren't we going to teleport together with our stuff anyways?",asks Allisa as Sarah smiles slyly.  
  
"Mom was getting suspicious because I teleported to her house with Brigit. She would start asking   
too many questions. We can teleport in a large handicap bathroom stall. It'll be easy.",says Sarah   
calmly as she drives to the airport.  
  
At the airport...They drag their things as Sarah finds an empty handicap restroom & closes the stall door behind them.  
  
Inside of the stall...Sarah whispers,"Dragons UNITE!" as she automatically transforms into SDragon.  
  
Allisa whispers,"Mermaids UNITE!" as she auotmatically transforms into SMermaid.  
  
SMermaid watches as Suelta changes into her true form.  
  
Macha changes into her true form as SDragon senses it.  
  
Their suitcases all disappear instantly as they keep their concentration on being with their friends.  
  
They all close their eyes calmly.  
  
"Tokyo, Japan we wish to land in. Let us be where our friends are right at now. We wish to be joined again with the element senshis.",says SDragon calmly as they create a light blue & red lights around them.  
  
A circle forms around them & their things as a star is drawn inside of it.  
  
A blue dot of light turns on as do the other dots of their colors.  
  
Then they are all teleported into an apartment room with her friends.  
  
"Hey guys, nice place.",says SDragon as they nod firmly.  
  
"Yeah & it's close to Inner senshis. We felt their energies around this place the closer we got. We even met a girl named Makoto Kino. She seems nice but she cooks way too much. We mentioned Usagi & Mamoru to her & she knew both of them very well. Tasida sensed her energy right away as did Freyja. So we've come to the conclusion that she's a senshi that's ruled by earth or wood. We're kind of leading towards wood since Mamoru has some Earth energy from this planet.",says Isaura calmly as the 2 senshis detransform & put their things in the other 2 rooms.  
  
A few minutes later...They all transform together as they all teleport inside of the Maxi-5 Homemade Cakes Shop.  
  
Inside the dessert shop...They are in the shadows as they see SM & some other senshis get themselves whooped badly by a monster.  
  
She throws icing at SM & a senshi that is in a brighter red then her senshi skirt.  
  
They are almost covered with icing until SDragon unleashes her Dragon Spirit Wheel attack on the monster.  
  
The monster cries in pain as it turns to dust after it disappears everything turns back to normal.  
  
SailorMoon & the other senshis are freed as they see SDragon & her team trying to hide in the shadows.  
  
"Hey Dragon-chan. It's me Chibi-Usa-chan.",says a girl that has pink hair in these rabbit like ears."Nani?",asks SDragon confused as she jumps down next to her.  
  
"It's *me*, Dragon-chan. I'm trying to help my Mommy get better.",says Chibi-Usa worried as SDragon shakes her head.  
  
"I still don't know why you are so attached to me, Chibi-Usa-chan.",says SDragon confused as Chibi-Usa smiles at her embaressedly.  
  
"Gomen, I forgot that this is the present time. My name is Chibi-Usa & I am your friend. My Mommy wanted me to be safe so she made you & your team bodyguards.",says Chibi-Usa happily as SDragon nods trying to wonder   
why she is so attached to her.  
  
SDragon picks her up & looks into her cinnamon colored eyes.  
  
"Do you know who your father is, Chibi-Usa?",asks an orange senshi as she flits her butterfly wings in   
annoyance.  
  
"Butterfly, what's wrong with you?",asks SDragon confused as SButterfly glares at the orange senshi & then her eyes soften when she looks at SDragon.  
  
"Her energy is disrupting with my energy, Dragon.",says SButterfly as she does sense a uneasy feeling with all of her teammates & of herself.  
  
"Why are our energies going crazy when we are near these senshis, Macha?",asks SDragon.  
  
"The Elements & the Inners didn't get along too well in the past. The Inner planets though that Elements were a threat to their kind so each Inner planet used something in the senshi outfit that would repel our energies so that they knew were they stood. They were dumb but not very bright for the Inner planets. The Element monarchies each requested that they not do that but they didn't listen & it caused a moment where the Moon Kingdom as well as the entire universe to be destroyed just because they couldn't agree to disagree.",says Macha as Chibi-Usa nods firmly.  
  
"Momma told me about that too.",says Chibi-Usa as SDragon sets her down.  
  
"What else has your mom told you about us, Chibi-Usa-chan?",asks SDragon curiously as everybody is starting to get up.  
  
SDragon, her team & their gaurdian's necklaces glow brightly as the Inners look at the Element   
like they're weird.  
  
"The wind is blowing hard, guys.Esmeraude-baka's here.",says SButterfly as SDragon nods.  
  
"Argito Butterfly-chan.",says SDragon as they see Esmeraude appear before all of them.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the Inners & the Rabbit. How nice?",says Esmeraude as she notices SDragon & her team.  
  
"YOU?!What are you doing here?",says Esmeraude angerily as she sees SDragon glaring at her.  
  
"Hey Esmeraude, I was wondering when you'd notice me.",says SDragon as Chibi-Usa gets in front of her legs scared.  
  
"So you're the Rabbit's protectors? I wouldn't be surprised that her mother would pick the only senshi team that are even close to beating the NegaMoon.",says Esmeraude as she tries to grab Chibi-Usa but SDragon points her hand at Esmeraude a long staff appears in her hand.  
  
It's multicolored & it has the shape of a dragon on it.  
  
In bedded into the staff are red jasper, amber, lapis lazuli, amazonite, smokey quartz and finally at the top of the staff is a huge opal that the dragon has holding in it's mouth.  
  
Everybody looks very surprised as SDragon glares at Esmeraude.  
  
"We will defeat you and the NegaMoon, Esmeraude, *all* of us including the Inner team. Don't talk down to them because they aren't like us.",hisses SDragon as the eyes glow a bright red light.  
  
The opal in it's mouth glows brightly in different colored lights all together except for half of the stone.  
  
Esmeraude looks really scared as she disappears without saying a word in edgewise.  
  
After she disappears...SDragon looks at her staff & touches the stones that are on the two sides of it.  
  
Each one of the two stones glow brightly except for the other stones on the left side.  
  
She can tell that her friends can feel it too as Chibi-Usa comes out from behind SDragon's legs.  
  
"You were amazing when that staff just appeared out of your hand, SDragon-kun.",says SM in awe as SDragon nods.  
  
"I just felt that it was wanting to come out. It felt the same way when I do my sabbat ritauls. It was really cool.",says SDragon amazed.  
  
"Ritauls, SDragon-kun?",asks a blue haired senshi wearing a blue skirt.  
  
"Hai, ritauls. I didn't studder.",says SDragon annoyed as the blue senshi blushes embaressedly.  
  
"Leave Mercury alone. She didn't do anything to you, big bully.",says an orange senshi as SButterfly gets in her fighting stance.  
  
"Gomen, I still have an energy boost. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to let it out now and I'm *not* a bully.",says SDragon annoyed as she walks away from the group & closes her eyes.  
  
"What's she doing?",asks SM curiously as SSnake hushes her.  
  
SDragon sits down on the floor as she presses her palms flat on the cold tile floor.  
  
She thinks of all of her body as growing roots that are in the soil below the concrete & the building.  
  
Her energy starts to sink into the tiles & through the concete untl it hits the ground.  
  
After 5 minutes of mediation...SDragon sits up & picks up her staff that was laying next to her legs.  
  
She stands up & walks over to her team.  
  
"Are you okay, Dragon-chan?",asks Chibi-Usa as SDragon nods firmly.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine. I just let my energy go by mediation. I do ritauls to celebrate life & my life as a human being. I don't do them to show off or to make myself seem better then anybody else.",says SDragon in a serious voice.  
  
"So what are you then besides a senshi?",asks the red skirt wearing senshi.  
  
"We haven't been introduced properly to start answering each other's questions.",says SDragon calmly as the red senshi nods firmly.  
  
"My name is SMars.",says SMars as SSnake hisses smugily.  
  
"My name is SMercury.",says the blue haired senshi meekily as SWater shakes her head.  
  
"My name's SJupiter & if any of you try to start any trouble with my friends then you'll have to answer to *me*.",says a green wearing a green & pink fuku.  
  
"She's the one that I sensed earlier, minna-chan.That's wood alright.",says SUnicorn flatly as SDragon nods firmly.  
  
"Why was I just called wood? Didn't you guys know my name with those super powers of yours?",asks SJupiter   
cockily as the Element team narrows there eyes on SJupiter angerily.  
  
"SailorMoon-kun, stop SJupiter-kun. She's making them *really* mad.",says Chibi-Usa worried as she pulls on SDragon's staff to try & get her friend's attention.  
  
"Jupiter-chan, apologize to them.",says SM angerily as everybody looks at SM amazed.  
  
"Why should I? They started it by acting like they knew everything & then they didn't even know my senshi name.",asks SJupiter annoyed as SDragon gets into her fighting stance.  
  
Her eyes are changing to a purple color quickly.  
  
"Dragon-chan, don't!",screams Chibi-Usa loudly as SDragon stops & looks at the pink haired girl worried.  
  
"What's wrong, Chibi-Usa-chan?",asks SDragon confused as her eyes change to their normal eye color again.  
  
"You really scared me earlier, Dragon-chan. Don't ever do that *again*!",says Chibi-Usa sadly as she curls up in a ball.  
  
"Gomen Chibi-Usa but I really don't know what you're talking about. You need to tell me what I did that scared you.",says SDragon worried.  
  
"You never did remember what you did in mommy's city, did you? What happened before you started to change? Mommy said that you were nice & a brave warrior but that changed somehow. Then you got more violent, she said that you couldn't be trusted anymore with protecting me. I didn't want to believe her so I wanted to find out for myself. Now I know the truth. You can't control your anger anymore. You're just nothing but a mean & scary senshi that'll hurt everyone that gets you mad.",says Chibi-Usa angerily as she looks up at SDragon.  
  
SDragon looks down at Chibi-Usa's eyes.  
  
She sees fear & confusion...alot of confusion through her eyes.  
  
She can't take it anymore as she is about to run away when Macha grabs a hold of her arm.  
  
"Dragon, don't go nuts on us. She's just a human child with a weird hairstyle. She doesn't know everything, Dragon.",whispers Macha as SDragon looks scared.  
  
Then she runs off before anybody can stop her.  
  
After she leaves...The rest of the remaining element senshis bow their heads in silence.  
  
"What are they doing bowing like that?",asks a senshi wearing an orange skirt confused.  
  
"SDragon, her element is Spirit & she is in charge of keeping the peace of the elements: Fire, Water, Air & Earth. Chibi-Usa-chan, scared her very badly. I've never seen her that scared before. You'd better apologize & fast Chibi-Usa. I'm not sure about what you said to her because we don't know anything about you but I can tell you what I think happened. SDragon was taken from us & she changed into a woman that was pure evil but she did have some of her real self still in her evil self. The NegaMoon turned her against us & she would have probably killed  
Usagi if she wasn't very curious about her senshi energy & of Mamoru's energy when they were together. Usagi somehow used the ginzuishou to heal her but not fully because she's from another planet altogether from the Inners.",explains Macha as calmly as she can.  
  
"So she was turned bad by these people called the NegaMoon & she's not herself sometimes? Where is she now? I wanna say gomen to her.",says Chibi-Usa as Macha nods firmly.  
  
"Yeah, that's about it. We don't know but they are probably looking for her by casting out their senses.",says Macha as the Elements have their heads up now.  
  
"She's at a school called Juuban Junior High School.",says SButterfly in a serious voice as SWater nods but then shakes her head.  
  
"Let's go find SDragon-chan, minna-chan.",says Chibi-Usa excitedly as they all nod firmly.  
  
At Juuban Junior High School...The Inners try to look up at the very top but they aren't getting anywhere.  
  
SMercury presses an earring as a visor appears over her eyes as she starts typing on a mini computer.  
  
"I can't locate her with my visor.",says SMercury annoyed as SWater tries to stop herself from laughing so loud.  
  
"What's so funny, blue senshi?",asks SJupiter annoyed.  
  
"I was just thinking about how funny it is that none of you know how to sense anybody from a long distance.",says SMermaid calmly as Suelta jabs her in the ribs lightly.  
  
"We're here to talk to Dragon, not to make the Inner senshis mad.",says Suelta as SJupiter smiles smugily at SMermaid.  
  
"I wasn't doing that for your benefit, SJupiter. It's for Dragon's. Now let's get this over with.",says Suelta as she closes her eyes & then suddenly the water that moves with her goes up higher until it is over the fence & then the water goes onto to the top.  
  
Macha hands her claw to Chibi-Usa as the pink haired child takes the gargoyle's claw.  
  
She puts Chibi-Usa on her back as the pink haired child hangs on to holding Macha's neck awkwardly.  
  
Macha stretches out her wings as she flies up to the top of the school's roof.  
  
A few minutes later (on the roof once the gaurdians have everybody that should be here)...SDragon just stares up at the stars thinking about how she became a senshi when she & Allisa went to Magick Cauldron just   
thinking about what college's they would be accepted too & what things would look good for their   
altars.  
  
The prediction that the fortune teller told her was right.  
  
She would be on an adventure that she couldn't believe herself.  
  
She would be facing many obstacules to get to what she wants to become.  
  
Amazing that all of that costed her $20 but it was life changing now that she thought about it.  
  
She snaps out of her thoughts when she senses her friends & these other energies around her including another moon presense.  
  
'But who is it?...Chibi-Usa, is she the other moon energy that? Yes, she's defiantly it.',says SDragon to herself as she opens her eyes & sees the Inners & her friends around her...including Chibi-Usa.  
  
"What is it, minna-chan?",asks SDragon calmly but slightly annoyed that they could find her this easily.  
  
"Chibi-Usa has something that she wants to tell you, Dragon.",says Macha as she pulls the pink haired girl off her shoulders & puts her onto the ground.  
  
Chibi-Usa smiles at SDragon nervously as she looks at the ground.  
  
"Gomen that I was so mean to you earlier. Your friends told me about what happened to you & I'm glad that I know   
because now my Mommy can know &...",says Chibi-Usa as she starts babbling now.  
  
"Chibi-Usa get to the point.",says SM as Chibi-Usa nods.  
  
"Gomen I was just told of what my Mommy told me & I'm really gomen, Dragon-chan.",says Chibi-Usa as she looks up towards SDragon's eyes.  
  
"It's alright, Chibi-chan. Let's look up at the stars together.",says SDragon as she sits up while Chibi-Usa crawls into her friend's lap.  
  
"What are those three small dots that are in a straight line called, Dragon-chan?",asks Chibi-Usa curiously.  
  
"Those are Orion's belt.",says SDragon.  
  
"Where did Orion go? Why didn't he take his belt with him if he left?",asks Chibi-Usa concerned for the imaginary person.  
  
"I don't know but it's not a real person. Alot of the names of stars are from people that could imagine what things looked like from what they saw in the stars. See there's Leo the Lion next to Orion's Belt.",says SDragon as she points at the group of stars.  
  
"Will it come alive & attack us?",asks SM scared as SDragon looks at her strangely.  
  
"No, it's just a group of stars SailorMoon.",says SDragon as Chibi-Usa sees the Big Dipper.  
  
"See that spoon over there, SM-chan?",asks Chibi-Usa as SM nods firmly.  
  
"That's what I'm going to hit you with if you keep acting so naive when I become a grown up.",says Chibi-Usa as the Elements try not to laugh.  
  
"Can you hand me that big spoon with your powers, Dragon-chan?",asks Chibi-Usa sweetly as SDragon   
shakes her head.  
  
"No, it would be a waste of energy. I'm kind of tapped out today anyways.",says SDragon calmly as Chibi-Usa nods.  
  
"Why?",asks Chibi-Usa confused as SDragon smiles.  
  
"I'm only human, Chibi-chan.",says SDragon calmly as she picks up Chibi-Usa & then puts her down on the ground.  
  
SDragon gets up & yawns softly.  
  
"It's getting late, senshis. I'm going to bed. Ja ne.",says SDragon as Macha steads her friend.  
  
Then the Elements teleport together as SDragon detransforms & goes to sleep instantly.  
  
The next morning...She gets up & fixes herself some breakfast.  
  
She yawns slightly as she gets herself a cup as she pours herself some coffee.  
  
She puts the coffee pot back in it's holder as Sarah takes a drink of it & spits it out.  
  
"Gross, grounded coffee beans. Where's my type of coffee?",says Sarah as she rinses out her mug & fixes herself   
some cereal instead.  
  
She eats the cereal & then she gets ready to go outside.  
  
Everybody is up & already finished with their breakfast as Sarah has a towel around her head & another one around   
her body.  
  
"Hey guys.I'm going to find a college that's near here after I finish getting ready.",says Sarah as they all want to help her so they get ready too.  
  
An hour later...they are all ready as they walk around the Juuban district in search of a college.  
  
They finally find one that's close to their apartment building but it's really expensive looking.  
  
Luckily Sarah has enough money from her savings to get into it.  
  
They walk into the building as they see a bunch of students walking back & forth through the huge building.  
  
Sarah walks up to a small square room & sees a woman standing there.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu(Good morning). Are you wanting to sign up for this year's term or next years term at Tokyo Institute?",says the woman calmly.  
  
'Good thing I can speak Japanese fluently now that I'm a senshi.',says Sarah to herself as she bows her head towards the woman.  
  
"Ohayo. This years term if that's possible.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"Hai, it's very possible. You'll need to take this test to see what you would like your classes to be.",says the woman as she hands Sarah 3 papers.  
  
"Argito. Ja ne.",says Sarah as she sits down on a nearby table to take her test.  
  
A few minutes later...She hands the form back to the woman & then she asks for the money to pay for   
getting into the college.  
  
She hands the money to the woman in yen as the woman asks for her name.  
  
"Star Sarah.",says Sarah calmly as the woman nods & hands her books that she'll be needing.  
  
Sarah takes the books & then they leave the college.  
  
The next day...Sarah gets up & gets ready for school.  
  
A few minutes later...She grabs her books & runs out of the apartment room.  
  
Inside of the college...Sarah looks at her schedule & notices that she has English first period.  
  
She walks up the stairs & notices this guy following her.  
  
"Hey I haven't seen you here. Are you new here?",says a guy that's wearing the college's jacket.  
  
He has alot of sports patches on each arm hole.  
  
"Yeah, I just signed up yesterday.",says Sarah as she walks up the stairs & down a hallway.  
  
"You sure seem to know you're way around for just signing up yesterday.",says the teenange boy as Sarah nods.  
  
"I took a look around before I came here. Now if you excuse me I have to go my English class.",says Sarah as she walks towards her class.  
  
"Isn't that a conquence? I have the same class too.",says the teenager as Sarah nods annoyed.  
  
"Hai, it is.",says Sarah icely as she & the teenager walk in together.  
  
Sarah finds a seat in the back as she takes it.  
  
The guy that she ran into earlier sits next to her.  
  
"So what's your name? Mine's Hale Ryan.",says the teen as he holds up his hand.  
  
Sarah ignores him & puts her books in her seat in her desk to save her from trying to hold them.  
  
"Star Sarah.",says Sarah finally as she notices that the teacher is trying to get the student's attention.  
  
She writes her name on the board along with alot of assignments.  
  
Sarah gets out some paper & a pencil as she starts writing them down.  
  
She listens to the teacher as she gives long lectures about the way American English is different from Japanese English college courses are.  
  
Ryan ends up falling asleep but he is woken up by the teacher yelling at him for falling asleep in his class.  
  
"You will hand him his work that he has missed today since he will be standing outside holding buckets of water   
until he learns that this is not kindergarden but a school to learn fasinating things.",says the teacher as she points to Sarah.  
  
Sarah nods towards the teacher as Ryan sighs & gets up.  
  
He winks at her as she narrows her eyes at him dangerously.  
  
'Gods, this is so much like HS that it's so boring.',says Sarah as she copies her handwriting onto another peice of paper for Ryan.  
  
A few hours later...They are all dismissed as Sarah sees Ryan out there still holding the buckets, one in each hand.  
  
"So how was it? Did you give me the answers, Sarah?",asks Ryan as he puts down the buckets easily.  
  
"Here. Don't espect me to that again, Hale-kun.",says Sarah annoyed as she hands his paper to him.  
  
"What are you some kind of bookworm, Star-kun?",asks Ryan annoyed as Sarah shrugs.  
  
"No, I don't have time to babysit a jock that likes to sleep instead of paying attention in his English class.",hisses Sarah annoyed as Ryan smiles at her.  
  
"You're just jealous because you wish you were me. I'm very popular in this school & it's not a good idea to mess with the popularest guy in school.",says Ryan as Sarah rolls her eyes.  
  
"You must think really high of yourself to boast like that to me. By being popluar do you have any true friends, Hale-kun?",says Sarah annoyed as she leaves him stunned while she walks into her second period class.  
  
He drops his buckets & follows her to her next class which he's in.  
  
They end up sitting together as Sarah puts her books in her desk.  
  
"I do have true friends, Star-kun. My friends would do anything for me.",hisses Ryan angerily as Sarah   
shakes her head.  
  
"Then why are you trying to come back with a come back so quickly, Hale-kun?",asks Sarah annoyed as she starts painting a picture with the paint sets & peice of paper that they have already out for them.  
  
She starts painting a picture of a black cat with yellow eyes.  
  
"That's very good, Star-kun.",says the teacher as Sarah nods & waits for it to dry.  
  
A few minutes later...She gets the blue paint & uses a little watercolor around the black cat to make it stand out from the background.  
  
"How did you learn to paint so good, Star-kun?",asks Ryan as Sarah shrugs.  
  
"It comes natural to me.",says Sarah calmly as she waits for the background to dry completely.  
  
Then she takes a ballpoint & signs her name professionally at the left corner of it.  
  
After Art class...Sarah walks from Art class carrying her books to the very end of the school.  
  
"So where are you going to now, Star-kun?",asks Ryan curiously as Sarah looks at him oddily.  
  
"Track.",says Sarah slightly annoyed.  
  
"You run?",asks Ryan as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"No, but I wanna try out.",says Sarah as they end up walking together towards the gym area.  
  
The female coach hands Sarah a school track outfit as Sarah nods and goes into the girls gym area.  
  
Ryan goes to the boys gym area as he already has his track outfit.  
  
A few minutes later...Sarah comes out wearing tight black shorts & a somewhat loose track shirt that has the school's name & mascot which is a large brown bear's head.  
  
Ryan looks for Sarah as he spots her wearing her hair up in a high ponytail.  
  
"Careful, Ryan-chan or else she might see you with your mouth hanging open. Who is she anyways? She doesn't look like she's from around here.",says a red head guy as Ryan glares at his friend.  
  
"She's amazing. I just met her today. Her name's Star Sarah. I've never met any girl that didn't like my looks right away. Usually all of the girls just go limp when they see me but she's different. She doesn't care if I'm popular at all,   
Bobby-chan.",says Ryan as Bobby slaps his friend on the back.  
  
"Then this Star-kun isn't going to   
be an easy catch.She's not worth it.There's Rachel-chan & she's been doing everything to get your   
attention but you always blow her off.She's the most popularest girl at this college & you want a   
nobody that can't even stand you.You are one weird guy, Hale Ryan.",says Bobby as Ryan nods.  
"Hai, but she's great to tease.She comes back with these come backs that even I can't handle   
sometimes.She always has this fire about her.",says Ryan as he watches her stretch.  
  
Then both coaches from the boys & girls gym blow their whistles together.  
  
"Boys, over by me. Hurry it up we don't have all day now.",says the male coach as Ryan gets up & runs towards his coach.  
  
"Girls, stop primping yourselves & get over here.",says the female coach as Sarah stops stretching & jogs towards the female coach.  
  
"As you all know today is the day that you both will be trying out to be on the track for next year. Boys go first & then the girls. No pushing or shoving at all or anybody caught will be pulled out of this class. Is that understood?",says the female coach as everybody nods firmly.  
  
"You will all be timed for your running course which is two laps around this track. The fastest times from one boy & one girl get to represent this school in the semi-finals & the finals. So let's have fun & run your hardest, minna.",says the male coach as the boys get into their stances.  
  
Ryan gives Sarah one quick look as he sees that she's very excited about this.  
  
He puts his left foot on the holder as he gets his body ready.  
  
Then the male coach puts his down as Ryan starts running his hardest.  
  
Good thing that all of those sports helped him keep in shape his 4 years of HS in the States.  
  
He passes up alot of kids that are all rookies at running & then he gets to Sato Bin.  
  
The school's champion runner for 3 years on track.  
  
Some people say that he used to take steriods to run really fast but Ryan passes him up easily by the 2nd lap.  
  
Then Ryan cuts the finish line ribbon as all of his loyal fan club members come up & congratulate him.  
  
Some of the girls start giving him kisses as he sees that Sarah wasn't even watching him.  
  
She was watching the clouds happily as she looks from the sky to seeing Ryan being kissed by alot of snobby looking girls.  
  
She ignores the sight of girls & concentrates on wanting to try her hardest at beating these shopohalic girls.  
  
She stretches her legs & her neck out as she finds a spot near the front but not enough to where she would be in the very front.  
  
She sees that a bunch of the girls that were kissing on Ryan earlier are now getting placed around her.  
  
'This isn't good & they mean for me not to win too.',says Sarah as she gets her body ready.  
  
As soon as the female coach blows her whistle...Sarah takes off & the girls that were going to jump her while she was running never saw her run past them.  
  
A girl tries to make her trip but Sarah senses it & jumps over it easily.  
  
She runs away from them as she makes the 1st lap without any trouble.  
  
A girl tries to body check her out of the track concrete as Sarah dodges out of her way quickly.  
  
She runs super fast as she makes it first place.  
  
The female coach disaqulfies those girls that tried to make Sarah loose on purpose as Sarah sits down on   
a bench exhusted.  
  
Ryan sits next to her as Sarah notices his shoes.  
  
"You were really amazing. I've never seen anybody run that fast before.",says Ryan as Sarah nods.  
  
"You would run to if people were trying to make you loose on purpose too, Hale-kun.",says Sarah hoarsely.  
  
"That's too bad, Star-kun. You wanna get a soda after this?",says Ryan as Sarah looks at him now.  
  
"You sure that you wanna hang out with me & not your fan club over there? I think that they're getting jealous that  
I'm giving you too much attention.",says Sarah as Ryan nods firmly.  
  
"They can wait, Star-kun.",says Ryan as Sarah gets up angerily.  
  
"Baka, you're so full of it.",hisses Sarah angerily as she walks towards the coaches as they call her & Ryan together.  
  
She wipes some sweat off of her forhead as she walks towards the coaches.  
  
She sees Ryan standing next to her like he was with her.  
  
"You wanted to see us?",asks Ryan as the coaches nod.  
  
"Hai, we just wanted to tell you that the semi-finals are starting this Saturday after school so you might want to practice here together so that you can understand how the other is progressing with the long distance runs.",says the male coach as they nod together.  
  
"Argito, I'd better be going.",says Sarah as she bows towards the coaches.  
  
Ryan follows after her quickly as he notices that she's jogging.  
  
"Hey Star-kun what was up back there? Do you want to come with me after we get our shower or not?",asks Ryan curiously.  
  
"You acted like a concedend baka back there. But now since I don't have much of a choice with us being paired up for running practices, I don't have much of a choice. I'll meet you on the track benches in 10 minutes.",says Sarah as Ryan smiles.  
  
"It's a deal.",says Ryan as Sarah nods & then she walks towards the girls gym.  
  
Inside...She grabs her regular clothes & finds an empty shower that gives her some privacy.  
  
She closes the curtain & changes out of her gym clothes.  
  
She rinses all of the sweat off of her body as she washes herself using the school's soap.  
  
After her shower...She grabs a towel & dries herself off as she changes back into her school clothes.  
  
She opens the shower curtain & puts her gym clothes in her locker.  
  
She grabs her books & puts them in her backpack.  
  
She has her backpack on her shoulders as she walks towards the track benches.  
  
She sees Ryan kissing some girl that has on a sleuthy dress on.  
  
They are seriously making out as Sarah glares in Ryan's direction.  
  
Ryan can feel somebody staring at him as he sees Sarah from the corner of his eyes & through Rachel's hair.  
  
He pushes Rachel off of him as she bats at him seductively.  
  
"But I though that you liked it, Ryan-chan?",purrs a bleach blonde Japanese girl seductively.  
  
"You came on to me, Rachel-kun & you *know* it. Don't ever try that kind of crap to me again.",hisses   
Ryan as he sees Sarah looking straight at him.  
  
"But you know that you want me, Ryan-chan. Unless you like girls like that can run really fast like that new girl?",says Rachel angerily as Ryan jumps off of the benches & he sees that Sarah is glaring at him.  
  
"So is this how you spend your time, Hale-kun?",asks Sarah annoyed as Rachel nods firmly.  
  
"Go away you little mouse. He wants me & not *you*. I have looks & you have your speed.",says Rachel as Sarah smiles at her slyly.  
  
"You may have your looks but that's all you are. If you want to get guys then that's fine because when I see you in the 10 year renioun we'll both knew who went far. I'll be laughing when your looks become nothing but 9 kids & no father to help raise them.",says Sarah calmly as Rachel walks over to Sarah angerily.  
  
"That mouth of yours could cost you your life, mouse.",hisses Rachel as Sarah nods.  
  
"I'm not afraid of that, Barbie doll.",hisses Sarah as Rachel tries to slap her in the face but Sarah grabs her hand before she can even reach her face.  
  
Rachel looks shocked but now the amount of pressure that Sarah's applying on her wrist hurts now.  
  
"Your attitude could cost you your life, Barbie. Be careful of what you say to me.",hisses Sarah as she throws Rachel down in the grass as she let's go of her arm.  
  
Rachel runs away crying while holding onto her wrist.  
  
"Do you always do stuff like that?",asks Ryan as Sarah glares at him.  
  
"Probably but only when I get pissed off.",says Sarah as she walks away.  
  
"Wait why are you leaving, Star-kun?",asks Ryan as he catches up with her.  
  
"You're obvisely busy. I'll see you tonight on the track at around 8PM and this time alone.",says Sarah as Ryan nods.  
  
He goes to his house as Sarah goes to her apartment room.  
  
At 8PM...Sarah is dressed in her gym clothes as Ryan is too.  
  
He's sitting on the benches alone as he sees her walking up casually.  
  
"Hey Star-kun. Are you ready to get your butt whooped?",says Ryan as Sarah takes out her stop watch that she pulls out of her pocket.  
  
"You wish. Here take my time.",says Sarah as she throws him her stop watch.  
  
"Sure.",say Ryan as he watches her stretching.  
  
She stands up & starts putting her hair up in a ponytail as she gets into her track pose.  
  
"Go!",yells Ryan as he starts the time when she starts running.  
  
Her ponytail is swinging back & forth on her back as she keeps on picking up speed.  
  
She keeps going strong but then she stops before she finishes her second lap out of breathe.  
  
Ryan stops the clock & sees that her time is really good but she needs to practice running around more.  
  
He shows her her time as she smiles happily.  
  
She takes her stop watch & erases her time.  
  
"Now it's your time, Hale-kun.",says Sarah as Ryan smiles slyly.  
  
"Watch & learn, Star-kun.",says Ryan cockily as she nods annoyed and she sits down on a bench.  
  
Ryan gets ready as he runs the entire 2 laps without breaking a sweat.  
  
"You've been doing this before, Hale-kun.",says Sarah as she shows him his time.  
  
"What did I say? Did you learn anything, Star-kun?",asks Ryan smugily as Sarah puts her stop watch back in her pocket.  
  
"Hai, I learned that you're showing off.",says Sarah annoyed as Ryan nods slyly.  
  
"I think I owe you a soda.",says Ryan as Sarah agrees.  
  
They go off towards a local cafe that's still open thankfully.  
  
Sarah follows Ryan as they sit in a booth.  
  
He sits across from her as he gets the attention of the waiter.  
  
"A Coke.",says Ryan as the waiter looks at Sarah.  
  
"Sprite.",says Sarah calmly as the waiter writes their orders down & then he walks off.  
  
"So where are you from, Star-kun?",asks Ryan curiously.  
  
"The States.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"I used to live there too but I had to go & look for someone.",says Ryan slightly embaressed as Sarah gets curious this time.  
  
"Do you know who it is?",asks Sarah.  
  
"No, but I know that she's here...somewhere. Forget I ever said anything. So why are you here in Tokyo? How old are you?",says Ryan as Sarah nods.  
  
"I'm here with some friends. They wanted to check out the world so we all agreed to go here since it was close to everything. 19 but I'll be 20 in October.",says Sarah.  
  
"Cool me too. You know how annoying it is be stuck with kids that are a year younger than you.",says Ryan as Sarah nods.  
  
"Yeah but it's not that bad. I have friends that are younger than me & we get along great but the age difference does get annoying sometimes.",says Sarah as their drinks arrive.  
  
Ryan & Sarah drink their drinks as he pays for the sodas.  
  
After Ryan pays for the sodas...He offers to take her home as Sarah tells him goodnight & thanks for the sodas.  
  
"See ya on the track tomorrow night. Same time. Ja ne Star-kun.",says Ryan as Sarah nods & unlocks the door.  
  
She waves to him as she goes inside of the apartment where she notices a light turn on right as she relocks the door behind her.  
  
She sees all of her friends up & they look pissed.  
  
"Nani? Gomen for not calling & telling you guys that I would be out this late. I totally forgot but Hale-kun took me to get a soda with him.",says Sarah calmly as Macha raises an eyebrow at her friend.  
  
"Who's Hale-kun? Is this your boyfriend, Sarah-chan?",teases Allisa as Sarah blushes slightly.  
  
"No, he's just a guy from my college. We're just practicing together for the semi-finals in track every night at around 8PM.",says Sarah calmly as her cheeks return to normal.  
  
"Sarah-chan, you know that you can't have a boyfriend now.",says Tasida as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"Hai, I know. I'm going to bed. Night minna-chan.",says Sarah as she goes straight to her room & falls asleep.  
  
The next day(Inside of the gym)...Sarah hears Ryan begging to be let back in as Sarah wonders what's going on.  
  
She looks around & that's when she sees Ryan running around naked trying to find something to cover himself up with.  
  
He sees some guys push him around as they point & laugh.  
  
"That's what you get, Ryan-baka.",says a guy laughing hysterically.  
  
"I didn't do anything to any of you.",says Ryan angerily as he tries to hide his private part from view with his   
hands.  
  
"This is your own fault, Ryan-baka. I told Rachel-chan to try to make out with you & you blew it. She told me that she's threw with you after what that new girl did to her wrist. Her wrist is sprained & now you're going to get embaressed by your entire track team & totally humiation when that new girl sees you butt naked. After that then we'll going to take your picture in front of everyone & then you'll be kicked out of this college for good.",says the other guy as he has a camera around his neck.  
  
Sarah hides behind the wall on the other side but she gets caught by some older girls that pick her up & throw her in within the circle.  
  
"Well well if it isn't Ryan-baka's precious little sluet. Aren't you going to tell her anything, Ryan-baka?",says a guy as Ryan glares at the guy that has the camera around his neck.  
  
"Knock it off, Bobby-baka.",hisses Ryan as Sarah glares at them angerily.  
  
"What he hasn't told you yet? This is too perfect. Let's go see what the others have to hear this.",asks Bobby laughing as he twirls his camera from around his neck playfully.  
  
The group of girls drag Sarah while the 2 boys drag Ryan to be in the open with the entire track team laughing really loudly at Ryan being butt naked.  
  
He blushes brightly as somebody gives Bobby a bullhorn.  
  
Sarah reads what the huge black permant marker says in Japanese: 'Property of the Tokyo Institute Girls Gym'.  
  
"I'm sure everybody is wondering why, your most popular male for 2 years in a row during his HS days & once now for this year, is doing sitting next to a new student to our school. Ryan has something that he wants to tell her in front of everyone. Go on Ryan-baka, tell her.",says Bobby as Ryan tries to punch Bobby in his jaw but the other guy   
grabs a hold of Ryan's arm before he could swing towards Bobby's cheek.  
  
Sarah sits down on a bench wondering when this would be over with.  
  
Her feet are starting to get all tingly because they've been standing up for a few minutes.  
  
"Nice try, Ryan-baka. Tell her or else I'm going to have my friends beat her up as you are going to watch.",says Bobby smugily as he puts the bull horn up to Ryan's mouth.  
  
"I love Star Sarah-chan. I think that she's very kawaii & funny. She is something very special to me & she can certainly tell people off if they make her mad.",says Ryan as Sarah blushes brightly.  
  
"Argito Ryan-chan. You're not bad yourself.",says Sarah as she kisses him on the lips.  
  
Everyone in the crowd cheers & claps happily as they stop kissing.  
  
Ryan blushes embaressedly as Sarah holds his hand.  
  
"You might need some clothes on now, Ryan-chan.",whispers Sarah as he breaks free of the guys' grip & runs towards the boys locker room.  
  
He real quick puts on his track uniform as he runs out thinking that Sarah would be waiting for him but nobody is.  
  
He checks outside & hears Sarah scream loudly as he runs at full speed towards where she was screaming at.  
  
On the track field...Sarah is being chased by Bobby & two other guys.  
  
She tries to run away from them but they are stopping her from running anywhere & she's getting really tired.  
  
Ryan gets in front of Sarah as he carries Sarah towards a bench to lay down on.  
  
Then Ryan beats up all of the guys except for Bobby.  
  
"Bobby-kun, I thought that you were on my side but now I know that you've just been playing me for a baka.",says Ryan angerily as Bobby smiles smugily.  
  
They end up squaring off until Bobby tries to punch him but Ryan moves out of the way.  
  
Bobby blacks out as he hits the concrete.  
  
Sarah wakes up & sees that Ryan's okay.  
  
Ryan comes over to Sarah & sits down next to her.  
  
"You okay, Sarah-chan?",asks Ryan concerned as Sarah nods happily.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine.",says Sarah as she senses Allisa coming towards her.  
  
"Hey Allisa-chan.",says Sarah happily as Allisa shakes her head.  
  
"Sarah-chan, remember what we talked about last night?",asks Allisa as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"Gomen Allisa-chan but I couldn't help myself. The kids started it though.",says Sarah embaressed.  
  
"I don't care who started it but you need to break up with him.",says Allisa as Sarah looks into her friend's eyes.  
  
"Later, Allisa-chan. Why aren't you doing the school thing, Allisa-chan?",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"I'm on my break. Mamoru-kun gave me a ride to come over here. He's waiting. You'd better do it if you want to go back to the apartment, Sarah-chan.",says Allisa as Sarah nods annoyed.  
  
"Ja ne Allisa-chan.",says Sarah annoyed as Allisa gets into Mamoru's red sports car & they drive off from the track field.  
  
After Allisa left..."What did she mean about breaking up with me, Sarah-chan?",asks Ryan confused.  
  
"Gomen but I never thought that it would actaully happen to me. I really do like you alot but it just wouldn't work out.",says Sarah sadly as she gets up & walks towards her apartment.  
  
In the apartment room...Sarah runs to her room & is about to slam the door when she hears somebody knocking on the door.  
  
"Sarah, open up. It's me. I'm so sorry but it was the only way.",yells a young female voice as Sarah recongizes it as Allisa's voice.  
  
"No, he was really kawaii. That was a really mean thing to do.",says Sarah angerily.  
  
"I know but it was for the best. Come on Sarah-chan & let me in.",says Allisa worried as Sarah opens the door slowly.  
  
"Where are the others at?",asks Sarah as she closes the door behind Allisa.  
  
"They all went to the mall.",says Allisa calmly as she sits down on the couch.  
  
"Are we ever going to have boyfriends or we doomed to be shadows of the Inner senshis?",asks Sarah as Allisa looks at her friend confused.  
  
"I've never heard you be so poetic before Sarah-chan? No, we'll find boyfriends after we find those other partners that Suelta-chan blabbed out when she was talking to Macha-chan last time.",says Allisa calmly as Sarah nods.  
  
"Hai, only when life sucks. I hope they hurrry up & get here.",says Sarah depressed as she watches some TV.  
  
The clock flashes the time on the news channel.  
  
"They're late. Something's wrong. Get Suelta.",says Sarah as they realise that it's almost midnight.  
  
Allisa runs into her room where she wakes up Suelta.  
  
Allisa runs back into the living room where they see SDragon waiting for them.  
  
Suelta is right behind Allisa as her water spout is following her friend's trail.  
  
Allisa shouts,"Mermaids UNITE!" as she transforms into SMermaid.  
  
They all teleport to the mall but they don't see their friends anywhere.  
  
"Looking for someone, senshis?".asks a male voice as they all turn around to see a guy that has his head shaved bald.  
  
He looks very fimilar as SDragon ignores him.  
  
"Hai, our friends.We can't find them.",says SMermaid as the guy nods.  
  
He's wearing a red shirt & matching red pants.  
  
His mask goes all the way to the top of his head as SDragon can see small red scales on his head & down his neck.  
  
He has a sword sheath in his belt buckle.  
  
"Do you know where they were last time you saw them?",asks the guy as SDragon nods.  
  
"They said that they were going to the mall but that was a few hours ago.",says SDragon.  
  
"Were they checking out a youma problem at the mall?",asks the guy as SDragon shakes her head.  
  
"No, they were shopping but they've never stayed this long without calling us that they'd be late.",says SDragon as SMermaid & Suelta nods firmly.  
  
"Maybe they didn't have a chance to get to a phone.",says the guy as SDragon turns & stares directly at   
him.  
  
"This is serious.I would have felt them if they were taken.",hisses SDragon as the guy just stares at her.  
  
"So am I.",says the guy as SDragon waves her hand.  
  
"Air, Earth, Fire & Water let me blend into the landscape.",whispers SDragon as she jumps down from the tree limb easily.  
  
She gets up & casts out her senses.  
  
SMermaid, Suelta & that guy jump down from the tree near SDragon.  
  
"I don't sense them anywhere, Dragon-chan.",says SMermaid as SDragon nods.  
  
"Me either. The wind is blowing. They have to be here somewhere. Where are the Inner senshis at?",says SDragon.  
  
"All asleep except for Chibi-Usa-chan. She's hunting for the others too.",says SMermaid calmly as SDragon feels someone bump into her.  
  
She turns around & smiles as she picks up the kawaii little girl.  
  
"Hey Chibi-chan. I was wondering when we'd see you.",says SDragon as Chibi-Usa opens her eyes but she doesn't see anybody there.  
  
Someone's talking to her but nobody's there.  
  
"Ahh, a ghost has got me.Dragon-chan, help!",says Chibi-Usa scared as she opens her eyes & sees SDragon,   
SMermaid & some guy all staring at her.  
  
"It was me, Chibi-chan. What are you doing out of bed? It's very late for children to be running out at night.",says SDragon as Chibi-Usa nods sheepishly.  
  
"I wanted to help find your friends, Dragon-chan. Who's he?",says Chibi-Usa curiously as SDragon shrugs.  
  
"He was there when we teleported near the mall. He's been following us this entire time.",says SDragon annoyed as he shrugs at her.  
  
"I do have a name you know, Miss High & mighty.",says the guy as SDragon rolls her eyes.  
  
"Then what is it, Mr. Smarty pants? The name's SDragon.",hisses SDragon annoyed.  
  
"It's Dragon Knight. My partner's been gone too. We've got to find them. She's going back to her house. We can't have a child with us when we're looking for senshis & gaurdians.",says Dragon Knight as Chibi-Usa starts to cry.  
  
"Smooth move, DK-baka. She's only a little kid.",says SDragon annoyed as she tries to quiet down the little girl.  
  
"Hey Chibi-chan, come on. Where's my brave girl at?",says SDragon as Chibi-Usa stops crying & looks up at Chibi-Usa who's now has stopped crying & is only sniffling.  
  
"Right here, Dragon-chan.",says Chibi-Usa as SDragon smiles & hands her a tissue to blow her nose with.  
  
Chibi-Usa takes it & wipes her eyes & blows her nose.  
  
The tissue disappears after it's been used & Chibi-Usa is all better now.  
  
"She still needs to go back home.",says Dragon Knight as SDragon nods.  
  
"Hai, I know. I'll take her. Keep on looking for them.",says SDragon as she teleports to Usagi's house inside of Usagi's room.  
  
A black cat is sleeping on the bed as SDragon waves her hand & Chibi-Usa's clothes change into p.j,'s.  
  
She then tucks Chibi-Usa into the covers.  
  
"Now go to sleep, Chibi-chan.",says SDragon as she senses that her friends aren't on Earth anymore.  
  
"What's wrong, Dragon-chan?"whispers Chibi-Usa quietly.  
  
"Nothing. Go to sleep, Chibi-chan. Tomorrow's going to be a big day.",says SDragon as Chibi-Usa nods & goes to sleep quickly.  
  
After Chibi-Usa goes to sleep...SDragon glares at the ceiling.  
  
'Minna-chan where are you guys at? I can't sense your energy at all & that scares me.',says SDragon worried as she holds onto her staff easily.  
  
She loves how the cold metal feels when her fingers grip it tightly.  
  
The stones on it glow dimmer as the blue one & the other red stone are both glowing dimmer too.  
  
"They have all been captured except for me. They're going to be after me next. Damn those bastards.",hisses SDragon as she senses that the black cat is awaking up.  
  
"SDragon-kun, what are you doing here?",asks the black cat as SDragon nods smugily.  
  
"I came to drop off Chibi-chan & then my friends got captured. The guardians are gone too. I'm going to be next. Wake up the Inner senshis. They are our only hope to rescue us all. I can't sense any of their energies & that worries me.",says SDragon as Luna jumps on Usagi's stomach.  
  
SDragon lifts Usagi up out of bed as she sets her on the ground easily.  
  
Usagi stretches & then opens her eyes as she realises that she's gotten out of bed somehow.  
  
"Nani? SDragon-kun, what are you going here? Where's your team at?",asks Usagi quietly.  
  
"My friends have all been captured & I'm the only one left. You & your team are the only ones that can rescue us now...as much as I'd hate to admit it.",says SDragon sadly.  
  
"How do you know all of this, SDragon-kun?",asks Usagi confused.  
  
"I just do now get your friends here, pronto.",says SDragon now getting annoyed at her ditziness.  
  
"Hai, SDragon-kun.",says Usagi kind of scared as she uses her communication device that looks like a watch.  
  
She tells the Inners to all wake up & to get here now.  
  
A few seconds later...The whole Inner senshis including a white cat that has a moon symbol on it's forhead.  
  
'Another moon symbol but why is this cat with that orange senshi?',asks SDragon as the white cat stares at SDragon.  
  
"Take a picture. It'll last longer, Artemis-kun.",says SDragon annoyed as Artemis glares at her annoyed.  
  
"It's been a long time, Dragon-kun.",says Artemis calmly.  
  
"Why are you in that cat body? Don't you like your human form better, Artemis-kun?",asks SDragon annoyed.  
  
"To blend in with the Earthling cats. Hai, I do but it was just easier.",says Artemis simply.  
  
"You two know each other, Artemis-chan?",asks the orange senshi confused.  
  
"Of course, Venus-chan. We used to visit the Element planet often but we enjoyed the Spirit country better. It was very peaceful there unil the wars broke out from the Inner planets. Then we were forced to stay in the Moon Kingdom to guard you & Queen Serenity-sama.",says Artemis as SDragon nods firmly.  
  
"Spirit...country? Didn't they each have a planet to live on like we did?",asks SVenus confused.  
  
"We did but the Inner planets thought that we would be too powerful if we could manage our own planets so we were all forced into a small planet about as big as Neptune but with the wars it was reduced to the size of Pluto. Alot of both Element planets died because of the war. The ones that survived were forced to just survive more wars to come. Even with our barriers the Inners thought we were hiding something that could destroy them. They were afraid of us & of our powers.",says SDragon calmly.  
  
"Why were our planets afraid of your planet, SDragon-kun?",asks SJupiter.  
  
"Because we believed in different things & we used our minds as well as our instints to get out of jams. Our parents knew that if something was going to happen to us so we were all asked to come into my parent's throne room. At the time we had no idea what was going on until they waved their hands & said some words in a language that was very foreign to all of us. Next thing I know we are all encased in special barriers that would sheild us from anything good or bad until we found parents that were pregant or becoming pregant to be reborn in. Our gaurdians had their own ways of becoming reborn so we didn't have to worry about them.",says SDragon calmly.  
  
"So your parents & their parents put a spell on all of you just so that they could save you all & to be reborn?",asks Usagi as SDragon looks at her confused.  
  
"A spell? Kind of but not a bad one. Not all spells are bad. It just depends what the person is thinking about when they cast the spell or ritaul.",says SDragon.  
  
"What's a ritual, Dragon?",asks SMercury curiously.  
  
"It's when you cast a circle of protection to protect people from negetive energy.",says SDragon.  
  
"Can you do one on us?",asks Usagi curiously as she transforms into SM quickly.  
  
"It takes alot of energy out a person, SM-chan. It's not something to be asking Dragon-kun to do if you know nothing about it.",says Luna.  
  
"It's alright, Luna-kun. I can do it. Bring Chibi-chan here too. Just remember not everybody gets to have this by a Wiccan. Nothing's going to happen as long as you are in this circle. This energy will be absorbed into your fukus as soon as it is over. You can all leave if you aren't ready for this & I'll understand completely.",says SDragon as none of them leave. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Luna and Artemis come closer to the senshis as SM picks up Chibi-Usa and holds onto her in her   
arms.  
  
She rejoins her friends as SDragon closes her eyes and her fuku clothes, mask and accessories   
disappear too as a white robe with a head band appears on her forhead.  
  
"Hey I know you.",says SJupiter as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"I'm sure that you do. My name is Star Sarah. I go to the Tokyo Institute and I'm a freshman in college.",says Sarah calmly as her eyes glow slightly.  
  
A knife appears in her left hand as she holds up the unicorn knife.  
  
Chibi-Usa wakes up and sees that SDragon isn't there but Sarah is.  
  
"Don't do it.",says Chibi-Usa as Sarah looks at her confused.  
  
"Why not, Chibi-chan?",asks Sarah confused as Chibi-Usa looks at her friend.  
  
"Because it's not worth it. You need to rescue your friends instead of protecting us.",says Chibi-Usa as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"I know what's going to happen to me and my friends, Chibi-chan. When you're older you'll understand. Minna-chan you'll have to get into a small circle because of the size of the room.",says Sarah calmly as Chibi-Usa nods.  
  
Chibi-Usa and everyone moves a few things out of the way as Sarah points her atheme down towards the carpet once everybody is a circular line.  
  
"In honor of the Elements, I cast this circle to protect my friends.",says Sarah as she walks around in a clockwise circle as she is in the East.  
  
"In honor of the Gods, I cast this circle to protect my friends.",says Sarah as she goes around the   
circle a second time.  
  
"In honor of the Goddesses, I cast this circle to protect my friends.",says Sarah as she finally overlaps the two ends from when she first casted the circle.  
  
It glows a dim silverish blue color as her knife disappears from her hand.  
  
"Argito for all of the power that you have given me, Gods and Goddesses. For that I honor you.",says Sarah as she bows silently.  
  
Her third eye glows brightly as she senses the Inners, Luna, Artemis and Chibi-Usa's planetary   
symbols glow brightly.  
  
"Sarah-kun, why is your symbol in between your eyebrows?",asks SM confused.  
  
"It's called a third eye. It's the source of my powers.",says Sarah as she notices that Luna, Artemis & Chibi-Usa all have their in between their eyebrows.  
  
'They must believe in the Old Ways too.',says Sarah to herself as she sits down on Usagi's bed.  
  
Then their symbols stop glowing except for Sarah's third eye, Luna's, Artemis' & Chibi-Usa's.  
  
"That was fun.",says SM happily as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"Maybe I should have waited.",mumbles Sarah as Luna nods while Artemis shakes his head.  
  
"She'll get used to it. You should invite them to Midsummer, Sarah-kun?",says Artemis as Sarah nods.  
  
"They'd enjoy seeing the feys. I'll keep that in mind, Artemis-kun.",says Sarah calmly as her eyes suddenly narrow dangerously.  
  
"Someone's coming.",says Sarah as she quickly turns into SDragon and grabs a hold of her staff instintively.  
  
"What are you doing here?",asks a male voice as SDragon smiles slyly.  
  
"They're my hostages. Do you have a problem with that, Kamen-kun?",says SDragon slyly as Tuxedo Kamen comes into Usagi's room through the window.  
  
"Haha, very funny SDragon-kun. Where's your team?",says Tuxedo Kamen dryly as SDragon shrugs.  
  
"Don't know. I can't even find their energy anywhere. I'm just waiting for the enemies to take me and then I'll deal with them personally.",says SDragon.  
  
"Can't you home in on their energy, Mercury-chan?",asks Tuxedo Kamen as SDragon looks at the blue haired senshi   
causiously.  
  
"I didn't know that my friends were now being refered as computer data. Type away SMercury-chan on your mini-computer.",says SDragon sarcastically as SMercury shakes her head and pushes on an earring.  
  
A small blue visor goes over her eyes as she checks SDragon's energy waves.  
  
"Strange, my visor isn't picking anything up on her energy waves.",says SMercury as SDragon smirks slightly.  
  
"As a retalleation of the Inner planets the whole Element planets decided that if anyone wanted to try to find us that they would code us with some special spray that couldn't let any devices to pick us up. So in other words it's useless unless I agree to lend your use a power boost.",says SDragon.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her that before she started trying to help you?",asks Tuxedo Kamen annoyed as SDragon ignores him.  
  
"I have my own plans. Argito very much.",hisses SDragon annoyed.  
  
"Dragon-chan, will you help the Inner senshis?",asks Chibi-Usa as she gives SDragon the puppy dog eyes directly.  
  
Her small lips quiver slightly as she pouts cutely towards her friend.  
  
"Aw, Chibi-chan don't do the puppy dog eyes. It's too kawaii to resist. Fine, I'll help Merc-chan.",says SDragon as Chibi-Usa hugs her friend happily.  
  
"Argito Dragon-chan.",says Chibi-Usa happily as SDragon nods silently.  
  
"Here, SDragon-kun. Argito for helping us.",says SMercury as she hands her her mini-laptop.  
  
"Hai, I know.",says SDragon as she closes her eyes.  
  
She imagines the mini-computer screen having the ability to track down her friends over long distances even if they aren't on Earth & to the unknown.  
  
She opens her eyes & hands the mini-computer back to SMercury.  
  
SMercury types in her mini-computer as she sees 2 red dots, 2 dark blue dots, 2 green dots and 2 bright yellow dots that are in a floating aircraft that's directly over Tokyo.  
  
"The NegaMoon's after this.",hisses SDragon angerily as SMercury nods quietly.  
  
"Hai, they are. Are you going to do this alone, SDragon-kun?",says SMercury concerned as SDragon nods firmly.  
  
"If I'm not back in 10 minutes, beat 'em up for me. Ja ne minna-chan.",says SDragon as flood of multicolors appears around SDragon's feet & then disappears.  
  
Inside of the space ship...SDragon casts out her senses to where her friends and then she spots them all unconsis.  
  
She makes herself invisible to only her enemies & anyone else that aren't apart of her team.  
  
She walks towards her friends and looses their metal latches with her staff.  
  
She taps on each one as they fall limply on their backs.  
  
They are okay now but the tricky part is getting out without being seen.  
  
SDragon points her staff at her friends and their gaurdians as she senses someone watching her.  
  
She looks closer and sees a male gargoyle staring at her.  
  
He has a tattered pair of pants that has a belt as the belt buckle has the symbol of a multi-colored dragon on it.  
  
The gargoyle picks up Dragon Knight and nods towards her as she carries her friends using her powers and then teleports to Usagi's room.  
  
In Usagi's room...SDragon notices that the others are all waiting for her to come back as she puts them down on her   
bed and some on the floor.  
  
"What happened to them?",asks SMercury in a serious tone as SDragon shrugs.  
  
"They were bounded by some metal latches but I helped them out of that and then this weird male gargoyle grabbed up Dragon Knight and took him off with him.I felt as if I've met that gargoyle   
before.",says SDragon as she touches each of her friend's third eyes.  
  
They instantly all wake up and look around.  
  
"Hey minna-chan. You guys got taken by those bakas from the NegaMoon. Macha-chan, do you anything about a guy gargoyle? I saw him take Dragon Knight with him.",says SDragon as Macha shakes her head firmly.  
  
"No, not to my knowledge but it has been a few thousand years so I'm not entirely certain.",says Macha as they get up and teleport back to their apartment building.  
  
After Sarah's track practice...She sees Chibi-Usa looking around for something until she spots Sarah.  
  
She runs up to her friend as Sarah hugs her friend.  
  
"Who's the kid, Star-kun?",asks Ryan curiously as Sarah pats her friend on her head.  
  
"This is a friend's neice that's visiting here. Her name is Chibi-Usa. Chibi-chan, this is Hale Ryan.",says Sarah happily as Chibi-Usa smiles brightly.  
  
"Hello Hale-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you.",says Chibi-Usa polietly as she bows towards him properly.  
  
He does the same as she now looks at Sarah michievously.  
  
"Sarah-chan, can you take me to the ice cream store? Why are you dressed in black shorts and a   
white shirt that has a bear on the front of it?",asks Chibi-Usa curiously.  
  
"Hai, after I change out of my track outfit. It's what I wear for track practice.",says Sarah calmly as Chibi-Usa nods.  
  
"Hale-kun, would you mind keeping an eye on her while I get out of my track fuku? Chibi-chan, now you mind Hale-kun. Okay?",asks Sarah as Ryan nods firmly.  
  
They sit together as Sarah goes & gets ready.  
  
After Sarah leaves...Chibi-Usa smiles at her feet slyly.  
  
"So Hale-kun do you like Sarah-chan?",asks Chibi-Usa curiously as Ryan blushes slightly from her blunt question.  
  
"I did but she broke up with me. Now she's just a good friend to me, Chibi-Usa-chan.",says Ryan as he tries to act calm in front of the 5 year old child.  
  
"Sarah-chan's a really nice friend to be with. She takes me anywhere if she's not busy.",says Chibi-Usa happily.  
  
"How did you find out where she goes to school at? Do you always walk around Tokyo by yourself, Chibi-Usa-chan?",asks Ryan.  
  
"Allisa-chan told me when I saw her walking around with her friends. Hai, but I can take care of   
myself. My mommy taught me some self-defense before I came here.",says Chibi-Usa as Ryan wouldn't put it past the little girl.  
  
Sarah comes out the gym area dressed in a black quart length long sleeved shirt and some baggy denim jeans.  
  
The shirt has a fairy that's painted in silver paint.  
  
Chibi-Usa gets up and runs to her friend as Sarah bents down to pick up her friend happily.  
  
"Argito Hale-kun for looking after her.I'll see you tomorrow night. Ja ne Hale-kun.",says Sarah as she puts   
Chibi-Usa down.  
  
Chibi-Usa holds Sarah's left hand happily as they walk towards the Crowne Arcade.  
  
Inside of the Crowne Arcade...Sarah gets herself a vanilla ice cream as Chibi-Usa has the same kind but dipped in chocolate.  
  
A blonde male college age worker hands them each their ice creams and Sarah leaves some yen to pay for the desserts.  
  
"Hale-kun seems really nice, Sarah-chan. I like him.",says Chibi-Usa happily as she starts eating her ice cream happily.  
  
"Hai, he is nice.",says Sarah as she eats her ice cream.  
  
The cold vanilla flavored ice cream feels great after running around a track trying to keep on beating her best times over and over.  
  
They've been practicing for almost a whole week and the semi-finals are on Saturday.  
  
Sarah keeps thinking about winning the semi-finals and then the finals as she eats her ice cream.  
  
In a few seconds...Sarah is already done with her ice cream while Chibi-Usa is trying to finish hers.  
  
Sarah waits for her friend and surprisingly she doesn't get a brain freeze from eating it too fast.  
  
"Argito Sarah-chan for taking me to have ice cream with you. I had fun with you.",says Chibi-Usa as Sarah nods happily.  
  
"My pleasure, Chibi-chan. Do you want me to walk you home or can you do it by yourself?",says Sarah as they both get out of their boothed seats.  
  
"No, I can do by myself. Ja ne Sarah-chan.",says Chibi-Usa as she and Sarah go their seperate ways.  
  
Inside of their apartment room...Sarah unlocks her door and relaxes on the couch.  
  
All of her friends are watching TV when Sarah comes in.  
  
Tasida fixes some popcorn as she passes the bowl around to everyone.  
  
Sarah grabs some popcorn & then passes it to Egan as the rest of them end up eating all of the food hungerily.  
  
"So how was track practice?",asks Egan curiously since they are showing commercials now.  
  
"It was good. Hale-kun says that I'm really improving on my speed. I can't wait until this Saturday. It's going to be so cool.",says Sarah happily as her friends agree.  
  
"We'll probably be the loudest to cheer you on too.",says Isaura happily as they all nod firmly.  
  
"Argito minna-chan for your support.",says Sarah happily as the news is back on.  
  
Then they all suddenly get this feeling that something's wrong as Allisa turns off the TV quickly.  
  
Macha, Athene, Pyralis and Freyja all change into their true forms as the girls all transform into their senshi forms.  
  
They teleport to a huge tower where they sense really huge amounts of NegaMoon energy.  
  
"What is this place?",asks SDragon confused.  
  
"It's a new charm bracelet place. Kids come here to make bracelets to see who is they're true loves will come true.",says SUnicorn romantically as SSnake sshakes her head.  
  
"You wanna check it out, minna-chan?",asks SMermaid as they all detransform and go inside.  
  
The gaurdians stay put & keep an eye on things for them.  
  
Inside...Sarah and her friends see alot of teenagers making charm bracelets.  
  
"So who's your true love, Sarah-kun?",asks a female voice curiously as Sarah blushes.  
  
"That's none of your business, Usagi-chan.",says Sarah quickly as the blonde girl laughes happily.  
  
"I thought so! Chibi-Usa-chan told me about Hale-kun. It's too bad.",says Usagi as Sarah nods solemly.  
  
"Oh you guys can sit with me, Gurio-chan and Naru-chan if you want.",says Usagi as Sarah nods.  
  
"Hai, that sounds like fun.",says Allisa happily.  
  
"Usagi-chan, who are your friends?",asks a guy with really dorky glasses on.  
  
"Gurio-chan and Naru-chan meet Sarah-kun, Allisa-chan, Egan-kun, Isaura-chan, Tasida-chan and her   
cousin, Helen-kun. They're from the States.",says Usagi happily as they get into their seats.  
  
A woman with short redish pink hair in a pixie type hairstyle has an apron on.  
  
She writes her name on the chalk board and then starts showing the new students how to make charm bracelets.  
  
After a few minutes...The Elements, Naru and Gurio all finish theirs except for Usagi who is having a very hard   
time.  
  
"Don't give up hope, Usagi-chan. Keep trying & then you'll figure it out.",whispers Sarah quietly as Usagi nods at her older friend and says that she'll figure it out tonight.  
  
After the class   
ends...Everybody goes home as Allisa looks at Sarah.  
  
"Did you let that youma have your energies, minna-chan?",asks Allisa causiously as they all shake their heads once Naru and Gurio are out of ear shot.  
  
"Where's a youma?",asks Usagi confused as she looks around worried.  
  
"You *didn't* sense the presense of that teacher earlier, Usagi-chan?",asks Isaura confused as Usagi shakes her head firmly.  
  
"No, do you mean that teacher that was teaching us how to make love bracelets? I want to give one to Mamo-chan when I finish my bracelet.",says Usagi sappily as Egan makes a disguisted face.  
  
"Now I know what kind of energy they were after.",says Sarah calmly as her friends all nod their heads firmly.  
  
"What kind of energy, Sarah-kun?",asks Usagi very confused.  
  
"Love energy. Be on your guard tonight. Ja ne Usagi-chan.",says Sarah as they walk towards their   
apartment room.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her that she shouldn't continue making that charm bracelet tonight? Chibi-Usa-chan will get in the middle of it, Sarah-chan.",says Allisa in a serious voice as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"We can't change the future, Allisa-chan. I'm doing it because now we'll just be watching without doing anything. The Inners need to learn how to do things on their own.",says Sarah as they agree without questioning her.  
  
That night...Sarah and her friends transform into their senshi forms and watch from the top of a tree branch that Chibi-Usa and Usagi are arruging as Chibi-Usa is holding onto the bracelet.  
  
Then the bracelet starts to glow a blackish grey color as it wraps itself around Chibi-Usa's wrist tightly.  
  
"Ow, this hurts!! Somebody get it off!",says Chibi-Usa as Luna pulls it off of her and throws it on the concrete.  
  
The bracelet squirms violently and then it starts to climb up the brick wall.  
  
The Element team follows the bracelet as Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Luna follow the older senshi team once Usagi transforms into SM.  
  
On top of the building...The Elements and their gaurdians see the once kind teacher turn into a female punk rocking youma.  
  
"Who's love bracelet is this ones? It has alot of love energy in it.",says the youma curiously as it touches the bracelet and then it turns into dust.  
  
"It was mine. Why are you using love energy anyways? What good would it have to the NegaMoon?",says SM angerily as Luna takes Chibi-Usa away from the fight.  
  
"Silly senshi, humans are always full of emotions but love is very special to Demando-sama.",says the youma smugily as SM gets into a fighting stance while the Elements just watch the boring display.  
  
"Aren't you going to help me?",asks SM annoyed as SDragon shakes her head.  
  
"This isn't our fight, SM. I just made one for wearing an ankle bracelet for myself. If you would have felt the negitive energy earlier then you wouldn't be in this mess.",says SDragon as SM looks like she's about to cry but she quickly wipes her eyes with the back of her hand angerily.  
  
"It's not my fault that I don't have powers like you and your team. Why are you being so mean to me?",says SM angerily.  
  
"You'd be surprised what little you know about your powers, SM. Concentrate on getting rid of this youma first and then we'll talk.",says SDragon as she and her team sit down on the cement.  
  
"Moon Princess HALATION!!",shouts SM as her wand makes thousands of tiny yellow moons surround the youma and turn it to dust.  
  
After the youma is turned to dust..."So what do you know about my powers, SDragon-kun?",asks SM causiously.  
  
"Lots but you'll have to find out what they are on your own, SM. From now on we'll be keeping an eye on you and your team but we won't come to help unless it is absolutely necessary. Chibi-Usa will be our responsibilty as   
her guardians like our futureselves did.",says SDragon calmly.  
  
"Why are you doing this now? Is it because of what we did to your planets in the past?",asks SM worried.  
  
"Because we want to see if you and your team can deal with things on your own without our help. It has nothing to do with anyone's past.",says SDragon as her necklace and her team's all start to glow together.  
  
"Emerald's coming.",says SDragon as they all get ready.  
  
Sure enough the green haired woman appears in a hair towel and another towel wrapped around her body but she still has her necklace and bracelets on.  
  
"Who destroyed my youma? Which one of you baka senshis destroyed my prized youma?",hisses   
Emerald angerily as SDragon smiles smugily.  
  
"Why do you think that it was one of us, Emerald-baka?",asks SDragon annoyed.  
  
"Because I was....WHO DESTROYED MY YOUMA?!?",says Emerald angerily as she points to SM quickly.  
  
"You couldn't have destroyed my youma so it must be SDragon.",says Emerald as she turns and glares at SDragon dangerously.  
  
"Bring it on then, baka.",hisses SDragon as she gets into her fighting stance quickly.  
  
Emerald waves her hand and she is automatically dressed in her dark green dress with no towels on her hair or on   
her body.  
  
"Energy balls, Come FORTH!",shouts Emerald as a huge black ball appears in each of her hands.  
  
She puts her hands straight in front of her as thousands of medium sized balls are all aimed directly at SDragon.  
  
She dodges all of them but she's getting tired of doing that constantly even her wings are getting very heavy on her back.  
  
She gets out her staff and holds it like a bat angerily.  
  
She concentrates on the black energy ball coming towards her but it's coming too fast for her and it hits her staff as it sends an electric charge through her entire body.  
  
She screams in pain as she falls to the ground instantly becoming paralyzed.  
  
She couldn't even move her big toe if she wanted to do so.  
  
"So how does it feel to be so worthless, SDragon? Now you're just like everyone else.",asks Emerald calmly as she laughes excitedly at her capture.  
  
"She's not worthless, Emerald-baka. She's my friend. You'd better let her go or else I'm going to use my Luna Ball on you!",says Chibi-Usa angerily as she waves her hand and a kawaii huge black cat head appears in her hands.  
  
"What can that cheap toy of yours do to me, Rabbit?",asks Emerald annoyed as Chibi-Usa pushes Luna Ball's pink nose.  
  
It's blue colored eyes disappear as one of the eyes turns into a small screen.  
  
"Puu-chan, Dragon-chan's caught by Emerald's dark balls. She can't move and I need your help to get her out, please.",says Chibi-Usa as a small ball comes out of the screen and a woman dressed in a senshi fuku starts to grow bigger until she is the size of a woman in her late 20's.  
  
Her staff is in hand as she waves it around SDragon.  
  
SDragon moves her arms happily and gets herself up quickly.  
  
"Argito Chibi-Usa-chan for asking Pluto-kun to come and help me. Argito Pluto-kun for your help.",says SDragon as she bows her head towards the older senshi respectively.  
  
The older senshi just nods and returns into the floating cat head ball.  
  
"I'll get you next time, SDragon.",says Emerald angerily as SDragon nods firmly.  
  
Then Emerald disappears angerily and SDragon sits down looking up at the moon in the sky.  
  
"Isn't that a New Moon, Dragon-chan?",asks Chibi-Usa as she sits in her friend's lap.  
  
"Hai, who told you that?",says SDragon curiously.  
  
"You did a long time ago. You taught me never to afraid of things that may be strange but to always trust my heart.",says Chibi-Usa calmly.  
  
"That's a very good thing to know, Chibi-Usa-chan.",says SDragon calmly.  
  
"Why are you so attached to the moon and the stars, Dragon-kun?",asks SM annoyed as SDragon shrugs.  
  
"Why not? You should be too, afterall the moon is your planet.",says SDragon calmly.  
  
"So that doesn't mean that I'm going to look at it after every youma that we destroyed.",says SM as SDragon shakes her head.  
  
"You should. It's very relaxing.",says SDragon as she gets up and Chibi-Usa's third eye glows brightly.  
  
"I like looking up at the moon too, SM-chan. It's fun.",says Chibi-Usa happily as she smiles up at the moon.  
  
"Stop saying such nonsense, Chibi-Usa. People might think that you're weird.",says SM as Luna glares at SM angerily.  
  
"What's so wrong about looking up at the moon, SM-chan? You're own name means Rabbit Of The Moon and I have seen you look at the moon late at night.",asks Chibi-Usa as SM blushes.  
  
"It's just not normal. Hai, but you don't see me saying that I like looking up at the moon out of the blue.",says SM annoyed as Chibi-Usa starts to cry.  
  
"I'm going to Mamoru-kun's apartment. He won't think that it's weird.",says Chibi-Usa angerily as she closes her eyes and disappears out of thin air.  
  
"What did she just do?!",asks SM confused and worried.  
  
"A senshi teleportation, duh.",says SMermaid annoyed as SM glares at SDragon.  
  
"This is all of your fault, Dragon-kun. Stay away from Chibi-Usa. It's for your own good.",says SM as she disappears too.  
  
"Gomen Dragon-kun but she just needs all of this to sink in. She's not used to Chibi-Usa's magickal training that you taught her in the future. I just hope that Chibi-Usa doesn't abandon that thinking for being a normal child. Well   
I'm going to Mamoru-kun's apartment. You can join me if you want.",says Luna as she teleports to Mamoru's apartment.  
  
A few days later...(the day of the track semi-finals) (at the Azabu Insitute Of Technology track field) (Usagi let Chibi-Usa visit Sarah but she still doesn't agree with it) Sarah stretches out her body as her friends are all watching her from the stands.Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa watch her from the stands too as well as the Inner senshis since it's on a Saturday.  
  
Macha is sitting on Freyja's (a.k.a. Helen Griblem) lap quietly & they will   
tell the other guardians who won.  
  
After a few minutes...Sarah & Ryan are representing the female and male track members of Tokyo Institute have to go against the Azabu Insitute Of Technology which is the rival of the Tokyo Institute since they were both build at the same time.  
  
Ryan gets to the next area of the Azuba male track member.  
  
Each of the male track members of the seperate schools go first and then the females go next.  
  
Whomever wins gets an extra 20% bonus for the semi-finals (40% if both track members win) and then whomever wins the finals gets the same bonus points (same for both track members).  
  
Sarah found out from her coach that her school has been having these kind of games for many years and this is the first time that they're school is in the lead (basically it could put them in the lead or make Azuba become the winners that the school will be able to gloat about for another 4 years).  
  
Sarah sits in a bench as she sees a girl about her age with her black hair in a high ponytail.  
  
"Azuba's going to win, you just watch and see.",says the black haired girl snobbishly.  
  
"Okay whatever you say. Good luck anyways.",says Sarah calmly as she hears the whistle blow and then they are off running.  
  
Ryan's running at his fastest speed while the other guy is already getting tired.  
  
'If Ryan keeps this up then he'll get so tired that he can't even make the second lap. He needs to pace himself and stop showing off.',says Sarah to herself as Ryan ends up making it around the first lap and now he's on his second lap.  
  
He slows down a little and then puts his hands in the air proudly as he crosses the finish line.  
  
The other guy comes in last and he looks really pissed that he lost.  
  
Ryan takes a towel from some guy that is handing them out to the track members.  
  
He wipes his forhead and gets a plastic cup already filled with water.  
  
He drinks it thirstly and then throws it in the trashcan next to the water table.  
  
The guy that lost is sitting next to the black haired girl on the bench.  
  
Ryan sits next to Sarah as he looks at her trying to get her attention but she seems to be looking up at the clouds that are floating by.  
  
"Star-kun, you'd better get ready.",says Ryan as Sarah stops looking at the clouds and nods firmly.  
  
"Argito Hale-kun.",says Sarah calmly as she gets up from the bench and the black haired girl follows her.  
  
While the girls are both stretching..."So what's up with you and that Star-kun girl, Hale-kun?",asks the dark brown   
haired guy with red highlights.  
  
"Nothing, we're just friends. Why do you ask?",says Ryan causiously.  
  
"I sense something more than that. Did you guys go on a date once or something?",says the guy in a serious voice.  
  
"Maybe, what's it to you?",says Ryan trying to act cool.  
  
"Nothing, just trying to make small talk. The name's Smith Jet, not to be confused with an airplane. What's your   
name?",says Jet curiously as Ryan smiles.  
  
"Hale Ryan. You don't look like you're from around here either. What's your story?",says Ryan calmly.  
  
"I'm trying to find this girl that lives here in Tokyo but I'm having some trouble with that. She doesn't exactly want to stay in one place. What's yours?",says Jet slightly annoyed at his problem.  
  
"The same but I think I've found my mystery girl.",says Ryan slightly embaressed as he blushes.  
  
"Is there a name with the mystery girl?",asks Jet curiously.  
  
"Hai, but don't tell anybody. Promise, Smith-kun or else I'll pound you?",says Ryan in a serious tone as Jet nods firmly.  
  
"Hai, I got ya. I promise that I won't tell anybody. So who is she?",says Jet calmly.  
  
"Star-kun but I'm not sure. The mystery girl always wears a dragon necklace around her neck but I can never get close enough to her to see if she wearing the necklace or not.",says Ryan.  
  
"Why not? Are you chicken to just get really close to her?",asks Jet annoyed as Ryan glares at Jet.  
  
"I'm *not* chicken to get close to Star-kun.",says Ryan as Sarah suddenly stares at Ryan very confused.  
  
She cocks her head to the left side and then she straightens her head and looks at Ryan as if she's trying to figure what he's up to.  
  
She gives up on him and continues with her leg stretches.  
  
"I see what you mean now, Hale-kun. Gomen about that, I'm just pretty bold when it comes to stuff like that. You want me to go check for you, Hale-kun?",says Jet calmly as Ryan looks surprised and then thinks better of it.  
  
"No, she's pretty jumpy when guys come close to her that she doesn't know.",says Ryan as Jet waves him off and gets up.  
  
"Oh please, I can handle jumpy girls. Just you watch, Hale-kun.",says Jet as Ryan tries to stop him but it's too late.  
  
Jet walks up to Sarah casually as Sarah stops stretching and looks at Jet causiously.  
  
"What do you want? I'm in the middle of stretching.",asks Sarah annoyed.  
  
"What's that underneath your shirt?",asks Jet curiously as Sarah glares at him.  
  
"Leave me alone, baka. I'm warning you.",hisses Sarah angerily.  
  
"Is it a necklace? I just want to see it, please?",asks Jet curiously as Sarah looks at him causiously.  
  
"Hai, it is.",says Sarah annoyed as her coach walks over to her.  
  
"Is there a problem here, Star-kun?",asks her female coach protectively as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"He was just leaving.",says Sarah calmly as Jet takes the hint and goes back to sitting down on the bench next to Ryan defeated.  
  
"Told ya, Smith-kun. So what did you get out of her?",says Ryan smugily.  
  
"She's wearing a necklace but then her coach intefered just when she would have showed me what it was. Hey maybe it's a pentagram and she's worried that people will think that she'll cast evil spells on those who make fun of her.",says Jet casually.  
  
"Knock it off. She's not a witch.",says Ryan annoyed.  
  
"Do you believe in all of that evil spells and witches crap, Hale-kun?",asks Jet in a serious tone as Ryan shrugs.  
  
"I don't know. I've never meet a witch before.",says Ryan calmly as Jet bows his head.  
  
"Now you have. My name's Smith Jet and I'm a witch or to put it simply a person that believes in an Earth based religion formally called Wicca. So I am Wiccan or a witch but I'm also a guy. But please don't turn baka on   
me because that just bugs me.",says Jet in a serious voice as Ryan nods.  
  
"Woah, you're so normal. Are you sure that you're a warlock?",says Ryan amazed as Jet nods.  
  
"Hai, but I'm a witch not a warlock. Warlock means oath breaker which is a no-no so witch is unisex term for people studying Wicca. It goes the same way for guys too. Pleasure to meet a non-believer. I hope that this   
gave you some insight into those baka ideas that Hollywood sends out from movies to TV shows. I do watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer but then I stopped watching it after Willow (a former Wiccan character) turned evil because her girlfriend was killed. It would have been good if the writers didn't add that into the story.",says Jet as he stops talking and watches Sarah and that black haired girl run around the track.  
  
'Damnit. Sarah's pacing herself again. I wish that she'd hurry it up because that other girl is passing her.',says Ryan as Sarah is just jogging while the black haired girl is running by her like she was a rookie.  
  
Then after they both finish the first lap...The black haired girl is slowing down because she's getting tired too quickly from running in the beginning of the first lap.  
  
Sarah crosses the finish line happily as the other girl is just barely walking.  
  
Sarah goes back and helps her cross the finish line as she helps her lean on her shoulders.  
  
After they are done with the semi-finals...They get a 30 minute break and to relax before they start the finals.  
  
The black haired girl looks really exhusted and Sarah smiles at her sympathetically as the black haired girl gives her the cold shoulder.  
  
"I don't need your sympathy.",says the Azabu girl as Sarah nods.  
  
"It wasn't sympathy. I wouldn't want my competetion to be worn out already, that's all.",says Sarah slyly as the Azabu girl smiles slightly.  
  
"You're alright Star-kun for a Tokyo Institute snob.",says the Azuba girl as Sarah nods.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment then. What's your name anyways since you already know mine?",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"Sato Sakura.",says the black haired girl as she smiles at Sarah.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sato-kun. So are you hooked up on Chiba-kun too at your school or are you already taken?",says Sarah calmly as Sakura blushes slightly.  
  
"Chiba-san is so kawaii. Too bad that he's already taken by that blonde junior high girl, Tsukino something. He always talks about her and when he does he calls her his Usako. Isn't that just totally revolting, Star-kun?",says Sakura as she has hearts in her eyes when she talks about him.  
  
"Mamoru-kun's alright and Usagi-chan does get a little annoying but they both have good hearts. I think that it's sweet but pet names are kind of annoying if you've been going out with a guy for as long as Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun have been.",says Sarah calmly as Sakura looks surprised.  
  
"You talk as if you know both of them very well. Are they friends of yours, Star-kun?",says Sakura curiously as Sarah shrugs.  
  
"Kind of but we don't really see that much of each other since we all go to different schools and have different   
hours.",says Sarah calmly as Sakura agrees.  
  
"College does suck when you have different friends that go to different schools.",says Sakura as Sarah notices the guy sitting next to Ryan.  
  
There's something fimilar about him not to mention that he's wearing a pentagram in plain sight.  
  
"Are you a warlock, Smith-kun?",asks Sakura worried as Jet rolls his eyes annoyedly but then he sighs.  
  
"Nope, Sato-kun I'm not. Thanks for being uneducated about my religion. I'm a witch, a warlock means oath breakers in Scottish. Witch is a unisex term that goes for guys and girls. My religion is called Wicca.",says Jet calmly but a little annoyed.  
  
"Star-kun, can you believe that? There's a warlock that's racing for Azuba. I can't believe it.",asks Sakura surprised and disguisted.  
  
"Nani?It's true about what he's talking about. There's no need for going nuts about someone's religion just   
because it's not in the 'norm' category.",says Sarah calmly as Sakura looks at her new friend confused.  
  
"Are you a witch, Star-kun?",asks Sakura as Sarah looks at her new friend confused.  
  
"What is this the Burning Times? Hai, but it's just a religion.",asks Sarah annoyed as Sakura's eyes get really big.  
  
"I hate hysterical people. They always overreact about Wicca. Damn fundimentalists.",mutters Jet as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"How long, Smith-kun?",asks Sarah quietly as Jet smiles slyly.  
  
"Guess, Star-kun.",whispers Jet as Sarah thinks for a few seconds.  
  
"2 years?",asks Sarah as Jet nods.  
  
"Very good. And you since we're on the subject?",says Jet calmly as Sakura inches away from the 2 teens slowly.  
  
"2 years but it'll be 3 on April 12.",says Sarah proudly as Jet nods.  
  
"Solitery or coven?",asks Jet curiously.  
  
"Used to be in a coven but then I moved here. Now I'm just solitary and I'm teaching a friend of mine the Old Ways.",says Sarah.  
  
"That's too bad about the coven thing. So what are your principles?",says Jet calmly.  
  
"Shamanism and a little Celtic mixed in.",says Sarah proudly.  
  
"Spirit animal?",asks Jet as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"A crow. We talk alot.",says   
Sarah calmly.  
  
"When you look up at the clouds?",asks Jet as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"Nope, I like to pass the time but seeing what shapes form. A few days ago I saw a unicorn riding the wind.",says  
Sarah calmly as Jet smiles.  
  
"Air?",asks Jet curiously as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"What's yours?",asks Sarah curiously.  
  
"Water.",says Jet calmly as both the Azuba coach and Tokyo coach call Jet and Ryan over to their markers to start the male part of the final race.  
  
Sakura won't talk to Sarah but all she does is look at her and then turns back.  
  
"Gomen, I went a little nuts about your boyfriend, Smith-kun.",says Sakura as Sarah looks confused.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, I just met him today. Besides I don't have one, Sato-kun. It's okay though. It happens more times then you'd think that it does but I'm used to it by now.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"So did you have a religion before Wicca, Star-kun?",asks Sakura causiously.  
  
"No, I wasn't really into religions as much as everybody else was in my middle school that I went to in the States. It just wasn't me.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"So do all Wiccans wear those necklaces like Smith-kun does?",asks Sakura calmly as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"No, not all do. Some wear fairy necklaces. I used to wear a Celtic knot that protected me from evil spirits.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"Do you have it with you, Star-kun?",asks Sakura curiously as Sarah nods and shows her her bracelet that's around her ankle.  
  
"Cool, that's pretty neat.",says Sakura as she stops talking and watches the race.  
  
Sarah watches too as Jet and Ryan are neck and neck.  
  
They are about cross the finish line but Ryan just barely pulls himself ahead and wins the male   
division of the finals.  
  
Sarah stretches a little and senses that Ryan's seriously worn out but Jet's not even broken a sweat.  
  
'Maybe it's all of that elemental water inside of him.',chuckles Sarah to herself as she sees Sakura stretching too.  
  
Ryan gets alot of those plastic cups than last time and after he's done drinking...He sits down on the bench very tired as Jet sits down casually watching while Sarah and Sakura are called to their starting line markers.  
  
Sarah can hear Usagi, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa and her senshi friends cheering her on.  
  
Sarah puts her left hand on her left knee as she gets ready to run her hardest now that she's pumped and ready to run.  
  
"Good luck, Sato-kun.",says Sarah quietly as she looks ahead.  
  
"Whatever.",says Sakura coldly as Sarah shrugs it off and waits until someone blows the whistle.  
  
As soon as they do...Sarah paces herself and then she hears Sakura fall down off of the gravel track screaming in pain.  
  
She stops running and looks at Sakura down in the ditch as some medical people dressed in white take her away in a stretcher.  
  
Since Sakura is injured the points automatically go to Sarah and the Tokyo Institute.The Tokyo Institute Band plays their school song loudly as soon as it is announced to everyone.  
  
"Star-kun, are you okay?",asks Ryan concerned as Sarah shrugs.  
  
"I wanted to win it fairly not by fault.",says Sarah annoyed as Ryan looks at her confused.  
  
"You won it for the school. Shouldn't you be happy about that, Star-kun? I know that I would if it was me.",says Ryan as Sarah stares at the ground.  
  
"I like winning things that aren't given to me by a techincality, Hale-kun.",says Sarah annoyed.  
  
"Is this one of those Wiccan things, Star-kun? If it is then maybe you *should* talk it up with your new friend, Smith-kun.",asks Ryan as Sarah looks into Ryan's eyes.  
  
"No, it's not b/c of my religion. Hold up, are you jealous because   
we have the same religion?",says Sarah as Ryan shrugs.  
  
"So what if it is?",asks Ryan causiously asSarah just looks at him amazed.  
  
"Just asking. No need to get all defensive on me, Hale-kun.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"Fine then tell me why you're so jumpy around guys?",asks Ryan in a serious voice as Sarah shrugs.  
  
"Reflex, I guess.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"Sarah-chan, you were so cool. Hi Hale-kun.",says a kawaii pink haired little girl.  
  
"Argito Chibi-chan. I'll see you at school Monday. Ja ne Hale-kun.",says Sarah as Chibi-Usa drags her older friend towards the others that are waiting.  
  
In the cleared out bleachers..."Allisa-chan has something that she wants to tell you, Sarah-chan.",says   
Chibi-Usa in a serious voice as Sarah looks at Allisa waiting for her to speak up.  
  
"I sensed a guy that has my same senshi powers but they feel different somehow.",says Allisa quietly as Sarah   
nods.  
  
"I sensed it too while I was talking with him. His name's Smith Jet. He's past his year and a day training. He's on his second year, same as me. He goes to Mamoru-kun's school. The element, Water ruins through his veins. He never sweated once when he was racing Hale-kun.",says Sarah in a serious voice.  
  
"Not to mention that he's really kawaii, Sarah-chan.",says Allisa excitedly as Sarah just nods silently.  
  
"Did he ask you out, Allisa-chan?",asks Sarah curiously as Allisa shakes her head sadly.  
  
"Come on Sarah-kun, we're taking you out for dinner to celebrate.",says Usagi happily as Sarah smiles brightly.  
  
At the new cafe...Sarah, Allisa, Egan, Tasida, Freyja (Helen), Usagi, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako all have a large table that's free as they take their seats.  
  
A waiter comes by and takes their orders once they know what they want to eat.  
  
"This is your time to shine, Sarah-chan. Congrats.",says Allisa as Sarah nods blushing slightly from all of the attention towards her.  
  
"Argito Allisa-chan.",says Sarah as Allisa nods.  
  
"So did you guys find out where any of your other team mates are at, minna-chan?",asks Minako curiously.  
  
"Smith-kun might be one as well as Hale-kun.",says Sarah calmly as Egan raises an eyebrow once Sarah mentioned Ryan too.  
  
"What makes you say that about Hale-kun?",asks Frejya calmly.  
  
"He told me once that he came here to find a girl but then he told me to forget it. Boy, that would be weird if he was my partner.",says Sarah.  
  
"Sarah-chan, can I come over when you do your sabbats? I wanna see you do your ritauls for myself.",asks Chibi-Usa curiously as Usagi looks surprised.  
  
"Hai, if it's okay with Usagi-chan and Mamoru-chan.",says Sarah as Chibi-Usa sighs and   
shakes her head.  
  
"Good luck on that happening, Sarah-chan.",says Chibi-Usa sadly as Sarah shrugs.  
  
"When is the next sabbat, Sarah-chan?",asks Usagi calmly as she actually pronounces 'sabbat' correctly.  
  
"December 21st. Yule's next so you still have a few days to get Christmas gifts.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"Don't you celebrate Christmas too, Sarah-chan?",asks Mamoru as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"Not really unless Mom wants me over for the holidays. But I never could turn down invitations to Christmas parties.",says Sarah.  
  
"Cool, I bet my folks would love to have all of you over at our house.",says Usagi as Sarah nods.  
  
"Can't wait but that's still a month away.",says Sarah as their food arrives and they start eating.  
  
After dinner...Everybody goes home while the Elements walk with Makoto since they live in the same apartment building.  
  
In their apartment room...Sarah takes off her shoes and jumps on the bed happily.  
  
Since they are all full...They get their p.j.'s on and go to sleep.  
  
The next day...Sarah wakes up when she hears her alarm go off.  
  
She slams it with her fist and gets up out of bed.  
  
She wobbles sleepily towards the bathroom where she suddenly sees that her hair has turned a lavendar color and she has a crown made of brown, yellow, red, blue and then silver beads.  
  
A small dragon charm is tangling from the beaded crown that sits on her head.  
  
She goes and tries to touch it but then her hair return to normal and the crown disappears.  
  
"Freaky.",says Sarah sleepily as she starts brushing her teeth and then she hurries up and gets to her things together.  
  
At school...Everybody is very excited that their school beat Azuba Institute Of Technology that they all forgot of which teens helped them get to that point of celebrating.  
  
"Just like life, huh?",says a male voice as Sarah turns and sees a very sleepy Ryan.  
  
"It's almost scary. So what happened to you last night?",says Sarah as she notices that the once perfectly groomed Ryan Hale now has a really bad bed head and bags around his eyes.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, obvisely. Damn my neighbors, they were partying until around 2 in the morning. Then they all   
probably passed out from getting drunk on beer and wine.",says Ryan as he yawns loudly.  
  
"That sucks, Hale-kun. Don't try to fall asleep in your classes or else the teacher will have your head.",says Sarah as Ryan nods numbly and follows.  
  
After school...Sarah walks home and sees a shop that has some really cool mirrors on sale.  
  
She goes inside of the store and looks around curiously.  
  
Suddenly her necklace starts to glow brightly as Sarah looks around her causiously.  
  
Then she sees Esmeraude looking straight at her but she doesn't notice her.  
  
She's looking for someone or something that's very important to her duty.  
  
Next door is the Tokyo Hospital and Sarah winces when she sees the sight of it.  
  
'What's Esmeraude-baka doing there? Maybe she's in for her regularly scheduled doses of bitchy shots.',says Sarah to herself as she then sees a youma that looks like a really weird looking nurse.  
  
Sarah gets out her cellphone and dials her apartment.  
  
Freyja picks it up as Sarah tells her what's going on.  
  
Freyja teleports directly next to her as she and Macha are in their true forms.  
  
Sarah hides somewhere to transform when she sees Ryan coming up to her.  
  
She shrugs and instantly transforms."Henshi yo (transform), Hale-kun.",says SDragon calmly as Ryan looks at her like she's nuts.  
  
"I know that you're Dragon Knight so hop to it. Get on with it unless you want to be responsible for everyone being affected by Esmeraude-baka's plan.",says SDragon annoyed as Ryan glares at her.  
  
"I don't feel like fighting now. I'm too tired.",says Ryan annoyed as Macha glares at him dangerously.  
  
"It's your duty as a Knight.",says Macha as SDragon casts out her senses to find out where Esmeraude and her youma are at now.  
  
'They are trying to find out where we are. I don't have time for him to be a baka now just hurry it up already.',says SDragon to herself angerily and worried as she gets out her staff quickly.  
  
"They're coming straight for us, Macha-chan.",says SDragon as Macha nods firmly.  
  
"I sensed it too. It's now or never, minna.",says Macha in a serious voice as they all get into their fighting stances.  
  
"How can they find us now so quickly? That's impossible!",says Ryan as SDragon rolls her eyes slightly.  
  
"She's really determined this time. Prince Demando-baka has something big planned and they want us out of the   
way for good.",says SDragon calmly as she notices Ryan's necklace glowing the same as hers is when Esmeralda's close by.  
  
"Better get this over with then.",says Ryan calmly as he whispers,"Dragon Knights UNITE!" and transforms into Dragon Knight.  
  
The same male gargoyle that SDragon saw last time appears next to Dragon Knight.  
  
"Good timing, Arawn-chan.",says DragonK as the male gargoyle bows towards SDragon respectively but SDragon has no earthly idea why.  
  
She just nods and Esmeraude is extremely close to where they are now.  
  
"We'd better stop what they're doing and fast.",says SDragon.  
  
"So where are they?",asks Arawn.  
  
"Just around the left of us.",whispers SDragon as she gets her into her fighting stance quickly with her staff.  
  
"I'll get the others, just in case.",says Freyja as she disappears in a brown colored light.  
  
"Well well if it isn't the leader of the Element senshis and her partner. I will certainly enjoy this, let me assure you all of that.",says Esmeraude calmly as she does her annoying laugh afterwards but they aren't distracted   
by it.  
  
SDragon looks into Esmeraude's eyes as she sees pain and anger.  
  
"Stop looking into my eyes because it won't help you like it did in the future. It didn't then and it won't now.",hisses Esmeraude angerily but SDragon keeps on looking deeper into her enemy's green eyes.  
  
"You're hiding something important.",says SDragon softly as Esmeraude narrows her eyes dangerously at the   
senshi.  
  
"I said STOP IT!!",yells Esmeraude angerily as she grabs SDragon roughly by her throat.  
  
"You always thought that you were too good for everyone because of your magickal powers. But all of that is going to stop when I tap into your magickal powers and then I'll be able to control all of the elements at my command. Then you'll be nothing but a weak little pathetic senshi that has no powers.",says Esmeraude as she puts her index finger directly in between SDragon's eyebrows. A bright burst of silver light comes out from SDragon's third eye and barely touches Esmeraude's index finger when it returns back to it's owner.  
  
"The elements don't want you to be their ruler because you don't understand them fully. It comes from within.",croaks SDragon hoarsely as Esmeraude angerily throws her into Macha.  
  
"How can *anyone* understand something that is everywhere? It's impossible.",asks Esmeraude annoyedly as the other team appears next to SDragon and Macha.  
  
Macha helps her friend off of her as SMermaid looks at her friend.  
  
"I'm fine, Mermaid-chan.",says SDragon as she stands up on her own.  
  
"Would you like your magickal powers drained from your bodies? I already tried with your leader but now I'll try with all of you.",says Esmeraude calmly as SButterfly laughes."Oh please, that's a good one. Magick can't   
be taken away from anyone because it is inside of everything and everyone. If you have a heart then you have magick living inside of you.",says SButterfly annoyed.  
  
"How do I get my powers?",asks Esmeraude curiously as SButterfly stops talking as do the rest of them.  
  
"Tell me! I want to know, IMMEDIATELY!!",shouts Esmeraude as the element senshis and their gaurdians shake their heads.  
  
"Why should they tell you? What good would it do you to know?",asks DragonK as Esmeraude looks directly at DragonK angerily.  
  
"You will pay for saying that to me!",hisses Esmeraude as she sents a dark power ball towards him.  
  
It hits him directly as he's instantly paralyzed.  
  
SDragon puts her hand and moves it over his entire body slowly.  
  
Soon the attack goes away from his body and he returns to normal.  
  
"Argito Dragon-kun.",mumbles DragonK as SDragon nods and helps him steady himself.  
  
"She's done it to me too so I knew what to do.",says SDragon as DK looks surprised.  
  
"Did you make her mad too?",asks DragonK as SDragon nods slyly.  
  
"She has quite a temper but she has alot of weaknesses.",whispers SDragon as DragonK understands now.  
  
"Esmeraude-san, what is that you wish to desire the most?",asks SDragon in a serious voice as Esmeraude looks at her suspiciously but doesn't see anything wrong in being asked a question.  
  
"I want Prince Desmando-san to be my husband so we can rule Crystal Tokyo forever and I always want to stay   
beautiful. That's my wish but why do you ask, senshi?",says Esmeraude as she blushes slightly.  
  
"I can give you your deepest desires, Esmeraude-san. If you see them as being real then they become real.",says SDragon in a serious voice as Esmeraude believes her because what senshi would lie to their enemy.  
  
Esmeraude is very curious so she stops floating and the youma just watches in awe.  
  
SDragon rubs her hands together and motions for Esmeraude to put her palms out in front of her.  
  
Esmeraude obeys as SDragon puts her hands on Esmeraude's hands.  
  
Instantly Esmeraude can feel the effects of SDragon's powers.  
  
She has had her truest wish fulfilled and Prince Demando is her loving husband.  
  
What seems like seconds turns into years as Esmeraude has become more beautiful then ever possible while her husband King Demando has aged consertably so much that he could be mistaken for her aging grandfather instead of her loving husband.  
  
More years have passed and now King Demando has passed away in his sleep while they were in the same bed sleeping together peacefully.  
  
Esmeraude wakes up to find that her beloved husband has died and Esmeraude is heartbroken.  
  
The one man that she ever loved has died and then everything starts to get blurry and begans to run together.  
  
Esmeraude opens her eyes and sees that SDragon is standing over her michieviously.  
  
"So how was it, Esmeraude-baka?",asks SDragon curiously as Esmeraude looks into the face of her sneakiest enemy ever.  
  
"That was a mean, dirty and nasty trick that anybody has ever done to me. Nurse Pain, let's continue with our plan.",says Esmeraude angerily as SDragon smiles slyly.  
  
Then Esmeraude and her youma, Nurse Pain disappear as SDragon smiles michieviously to herself.  
  
"Aren't we going to stop them?",asks DragonK worried as SDragon shakes her head.  
  
"She'll be destroyed by her wish without our help but I did find out what that important kind was when I was messing with her head. Just goes to show ya, the thing that you want badly enough isn't always the best thing.",says SDragon calmly as Arawn nods firmly.  
  
"You're still the same person as you were before, Dragon-kun. That's good to know in these times.",says Arawn as SDragon looks confused.  
  
"Before? What do you mean as I was before?",asks SDragon confused as Arawn just smiles.  
  
"Gomen, I've already said too much.",says Arawn slightly embaressed.  
  
"All I've ever gotten about my life is from Chibi-chan, Esmeraude-baka and now Arawn. Why can't I just read up about my life since even villians know more about it then myself? It's not fair. Of course I did have nice lavendar colored hair when I looked in the mirror this morning. I wonder why it went away when I tried to touch it.",says SDragon.  
  
"Maybe, I don't know...you would have touched the mirror.",says DragonK sarcastically as SDragon glares at him   
dangerously.  
  
"Don't talk to me, Dragon-baka.",hisses SDragon angerily.  
  
"Why are you going to put a spell on me like you did on Esmeraude-baka?",asks DragonK sarcastically as Arawn rolls his eyes.  
  
"He never did learn when to shut up.",says Arawn quietly as Macha agrees firmly.  
  
"Don't say baka things to me, Dragon-baka.",hisses SDragon as her and her team are all glaring at DragonK now.  
  
"For your information that was combination of visaulizations and a spell not a full spell because I wouldn't want her dream to come true. She's a controlling, shopohalic and Demando-baka obsessedfreak.",says SDragon angerily.  
  
"What's a visualization?",asks DragonK confused.  
  
"It's when you think of things in your head.",says SDragon calmly as she senses people staring at her and her   
friends.  
  
"Hey baby, wanna go out? I like dragons...especially the female kind.",says a teenage guy as SDragon shakes her head.  
  
"Nope, it'd be a little hard when I have to save the world 24/7.",says SDragon calmly.  
  
"So that's a no?",asks the guy as SDragon nods firmly.  
  
"That's a defiant no.",says SDragon.  
  
"What are you *afraid* that your boyfriend here might find out? He doesn't have to know about us, baby.",asks the guy as SDragon glares at the guy dangerously.  
  
"You're cruisin' for a bruisin', baka.",hisses SDragon as she suddenly sees a bunch of flashing white lights around her and her friends.  
  
"Hey knock it off with the camerassss. Okay, who brought the parazzi here?",hisses SSnake as she tries to sheild her eyes desperately.  
  
"Daily Tokyo News here, senshis. Is it true that SDragon is in love with this mysterious teenage boy? Is there a love   
triangle between you, this teenage boy and Dragon Knight?",says a man as SDragon tries to focus her eyes but it's only making it worse.  
  
"Nani?! No and no. Stop with the flashing lights already.",says SDragon shakily as she's starting to loose her balace but Macha catches her quickly before she falls face first onto the concrete.  
  
"Suelta-chan, do something quick. Dragon-chan's in trouble.",says SMermaid as Suelta nods and instantly the cameras turn into water that are then dissolved from the sun's rays.  
  
Some of the cameras that weren't turned to vapor were washed down a storm drain.  
  
The news reporters leave once their cameras have been turned to water and the crowd   
goes away once the reporters are all gone.  
  
"Good thinking, Ssssuelta-chan.",hisses Pyralis as she rubs her eyes from the flashing lights.  
  
"Why is she in trouble, Mermaid-kun?",asks DragonK confused.  
  
"Just watch what happens when I do this.",says SMermaid as she puts her index finger back and forth slowly in front of SDragon's eyes but she doesn't follow instead she just turns her neck from side to side.  
  
"Pretty dots. There so many.",slurs SDragon happily.  
  
"How did she get drunk when she didn't have any beer while we were here?",asks DragonK confused.  
  
"She's not drunk. She's about to pass out.",says SMermaid on the verge of tears."Gomen nasai Mermaid-kun, I didn't know.",says DragonK as SMermaid nods firmly.  
  
A minute goes by and then SDragon's body tips over by itself as SMermaid catches her friend quickly.  
  
"They're so close, Arawn. Any minute now. Oh, I wish that she would wake up to the look in his eyes.",says Macha as Arawn nods firmly.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, Macha. Even if your senshi did open her eyes what good would it do her? She would have no idea that of which is happening.",says Arwan calmly as Macha shakes her head.  
  
"Hai and it seems that you haven't changed either, Arwan. Still the same non-romantic creature since the last time we met.",says Macha calmly as Arawn nods firmly.  
  
"You guys can take it from here, minna. Argito DragonK-kun and Arwan for your help. I'm sure that SDragon-chan would appreciate it too if she didn't black out suddenly.",says Macha as DragonK and his gaurdian disappear in bright multi colored lights. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
After DragonK & Arwan disappear...SDragon opens her eyes and looks around confused.  
  
"Welcome back, Dragon-chan.",says SMermaid as SDragon looks confused.  
  
"Nani? Did I pass out again?",asks SDragon as SMermaid nods firmly.  
  
"Hai, Dragon-chan. You should take a nap when we get home.",says SMermaid as she helps her friend up and then they teleport back to the apartment.  
  
"Hai, that sounds like a good idea.",says SDragon calmly as she remembers a little about what happened earlier.  
  
In Sarah's room...She detransforms and gets into her p.j.'s as she crawls into bed.  
  
Once Sarah is in REM..."So Macha who's Arwan? Was he your boyfriend in your past?",asks Isaura curiously after they all detransformed.  
  
"He was a friend. No, it wasn't like that at all, Isaura-chan.",says Macha as she kind of blushes at the though of her and Arwan as lovers.  
  
"So you were both loyal to Sarah-chan and Hale-kun in their pasts? I wish we knew more about our pasts but I'm glad to be a senshi.",says Isaura calmly.  
  
"Hai, very much so as well as to the King and Queen. You all will soon enough when you find your other partners, Isuara-chan.",says Macha calmly.  
  
"Why doesn't Sarah-chan if she already has her knight?",asks Allisa concerned.  
  
"I'm not sure. Something must have effected her in the present.",says Macha worried as Allisa nods firmly.  
  
"It was her baka ex. She doesn't like to bring him up very often.",says Allisa.  
  
"Why? What did he do to her?",asks Tasida concerned.  
  
"He messed with her head. He had family problems and he'd sometimes call her on the phone and start yelling at her for no good reason. He was a real baka to her. Unfortunately, he was her first boyfriend too so now she's afraid of guys but she won't admit it.",says Allisa angerily.  
  
"She needs to start dating guys.",says Egan firmly as Allisa shakes her head sadly.  
  
"It's not that easy. She probably thinks that the next guy will do the same thing to her.",says Allisa as they all go to bed while the guardians change into their Earth forms.  
  
The next day...Sarah gets up and gets ready for school.  
  
At school...she notices that everybody is either gone or they have on medical masks around their mouths and noses.  
  
'Either Esmeraude-baka infected all of Tokyo with a majorly bad flu virus or else this school is seriously messed up.',says Sarah as Ryan looks around too.  
  
"Look at :cough cough: them, minna. They aren't :wiping his nose: sick.",says a jock as he wipes his nose angerily.  
  
"I just have a healthy emunsystem. You're just jealous.",says Sarah annoyed as the jock glares at her angerily.  
  
"Sure but why do you always have desserts in your lunch everyday you come to the lunch room?",asks the jock as Sarah raises an eyebrow at him suspiciously.  
  
"I like my desserts, arigato.",says Sarah annoyed as the jock gets up and walks over to her desk angerily.  
  
Sarah just stares up at the jock calmly.  
  
"You're lucky that I'm too sick to beat you up or else I would right now. When I get better then you're dead.",hisses the jock as Sarah just shoos him off.  
  
"Go tell that to someone who cares, baka.",says Sarah angerily as Ryan looks at her amazed that she'd say something like that to the toughtest kid in their college.  
  
"Do you always try to cause this much trouble in the States or are you seriously insane?",whispers Ryan quietly as Sarah looks at him slyly.  
  
"Mostly but I'm not insane. I like seeing people go nuts. I also like to see their eyes bulge out an inch from their shockets and to see their faces turn bright red. It's very amusing.",says Sarah calmly as Ryan shakes his head.  
  
"You enjoy that, don't you?",asks Ryan in a serious tone as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"Hai, I do.",says Sarah in a serious voice.  
  
"One of these days you're going to need to stop saying stuff to make people mad.",says   
Ryan as Sarah agrees.  
  
"HEY!I'M :coughes and spurts a little: *NOT* :more coughing: DONE WITH YOU YET, STAR-KUN!",yells the jock angerily as he finds out that he doesn't like to be ignored by a girl.  
  
"Class is dismissed since I'm too sick. I knew that I should have stayed home. What was I thinking?",says the teacher as he starts coughing really bad from even talking.  
  
As soon as they get out of their classroom...The jock grabs Sarah's backpack and slams her into a locker.  
  
"That's for ignoring me earlier to talk to Hale-kun.",says the jock angerily as Sarah takes off her backpack and checks the bump on her forhead.  
  
It stings but Sarah has more important things to worry about right now.  
  
"That's it. I've had enough of being pushed around like a rag doll.",hisses Sarah angerily as she gets into her fighting stance.  
  
"Aw, look like Star-kun wants to fight me.",says the jock sarcastically.  
  
"Stop talking, baka so I can get this over with. I have other things to do besides dealing with you.",hisses Sarah as the jock laughes but then ends up coughing hard.  
  
Then once he gets into his fighting stance..."It's your funeral, Star-kun.",says the jock as Sarah smiles   
slyly at him.  
  
He tries to punch her but he misses and she kicks him hard in the stomach.  
  
He falls down right on his butt as Sarah puts her backpack back on her shoulders.  
  
"Let's get out of here, Hale-kun. Obvisely nobody's going to help him up.",says Sarah as Ryan nods numbly while they run out of their college and towards the Tokyo Hospital.  
  
At the hospital..."Aren't we going to be in trouble, Star-kun?",asks Ryan as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"Are you afraid of the principal, Hale-kun?",asks Sarah annoyed as she transforms into SDragon.  
  
"No, I'm *not* afraid of that old hag. I just don't want to get into detention and be stuck in there for a few hours, that's all.",says Ryan as he transforms into Dragon Knight.  
  
"We may have broken up but that doesn't mean that I don't know when you're lieing.",says SDragon in a serious voice as DragonK looks at her strangely.  
  
"So does this mean...?",asks DragonK curiously but he's cut off when they hear Chibi-Usa screaming.  
  
"Spirit Dragon, come forth!",shouts SDragon as a huge dragon comes from her palm and destroys a   
medical needle just as Chibi-Usa trips on a crack in the marbled floor.  
  
"Dragon-chan, help! That Esmeraude-baka is here with her youma again and minna-chan's sick.",says Chibi-Usa as Spirit Dragon returns into SDragon's palm.  
  
Chibi-Usa gets up quickly and hugs her friend thankfully.  
  
"Is SVenus-chan here too, Chibi-chan?",asks SDragon calmly as Chibi-Usa nods firmly.  
  
"Hai, I can sense her energy too. She's the only one that's not sick. Are the others okay?",says Chibi-Usa as   
SDragon puts her down on the ground.  
  
"Kamen-kun's here too.",says DragonK as SDragon nods firmly.  
  
"His element is strong too but his attacks are weak.",says SDragon in a serious voice as Chibi-Usa nods.  
  
"He doesn't believe in the Old Ways like me and you do.",says Chibi-Usa as SDragon looks surprised.  
  
"You gave up your own religion, Chibi-chan?",asks SDragon as Chibi-Usa nods firmly."Hai, but that was in the future. Come on *we* gotta destroy that youma of Esmeraude's.",says Chibi-Usa as SDragon nods firmly.  
  
"You're staying with Kamen-kun, Chibi-chan.",says SDragon as Chibi-Usa nods firmly and jumps down.  
  
She runs into Tuxedo Kamen's arms and he picks her up.  
  
"You ready, Dragon-kun?",asks DragonK as SDragon nods and gets out her staff.  
  
"Hai, let's go. This should be fun.",says SDragon as they see that the youmas has SVenus pinned with alot of needles to a wall.  
  
"Minna-kun, help me.",says SVenus desperately as SDragon nods firmly.  
  
"In a minute, SVenus-chan.",says SDragon as she points her staff straight at SVenus while DragonK deals with the youma.  
  
"Spirit Staff, Air come forth and lend me your strength. I ask that you undo these medical needles. So mote it be!",says SDragon as the yellow stone starts glowing brightly and then the needles all start glowing yellow too.  
  
Suddenly the wind starts to blow and makes the needles let SVenus go while they are stuck into a nearby wall easily.  
  
Soon the wind stops blowing and SVenus can move her arms and legs.  
  
"That was amazing, SDragon-kun.",says SVenus very surprised as SDragon just nods and helps DragonK.  
  
"Need some help, Dragon-kun?",asks SDragon as he nods firmly.  
  
"Spirit Staff...Sword COMBINE!!",shouts SDragon and DragonK together as they're weapons both glow a bright silver light.  
  
Then they point their weapons directly at the youma as it turns to dust without even having enough time to scream.  
  
Esmeraude glares at the senshi and her knight dangerously.  
  
"*I* will be back, mark my words senshis and knight.",hisses Esmeraude as SDragon nods firmly.  
  
"As you wish.",hisses SDragon and then Esmeraude disappears quickly.  
  
Then SDragon drops to the floor and detransforms.  
  
"Star-kun, you'd better...",says SVenus worried as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"He already knows or else I wouldn't have done it. The others should be well now.",says Sarah calmly as DragonK helps her up.  
  
"How would you know, Star-kun?",asks DragonK as she just smiles at him.  
  
"I just do. Are you going back to school or are you going back to your apartment?",says Sarah calmly as she yawns   
slightly.  
  
"What are you going to do?",asks DragonK as he detransforms.  
  
"Usagi's house probably.Why do you want to come along?",says Sarah as she blushes slightly.  
  
"Hai, if that's okay with you though.",says Ryan calmly as SVenus smiles michieviously.  
  
"Hai, if you can keep up with my fast walking.",says Sarah as Ryan nods firmly while the two get out of the hospital building and walk towards Usagi's house.  
  
At Usagi's house...Sarah rings the doorbell as Usagi opens the front door.  
  
"Star-kun, what are you doing here?",asks Usagi surprised.  
  
"You okay, Usagi-chan?",asks Sarah concerned as Usagi nods and then looks at Ryan curious to meet a new friend of Sarah's.  
  
"Usagi-chan, this is Hale Ryan-kun. He goes to Tokyo Institute with me.",says Sarah calmly as Ryan bows his head to Usagi.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Hale-kun.",says Usagi poiletly as Sarah senses Chibi-Usa running up to her very fast behind her.  
  
She turns around and instantly catches Chibi-Usa happily.  
  
"Sarah-chan, Minako-kun is sick with the flu so is Artemis-kun.",says Chibi-Usa as Sarah nods sympathetically.  
  
"Hai, do they want our help?",asks Sarah calmly as Chibi-Usa nods firmly.  
  
"Hai, Minako-kun says that she doesn't care as long as we help her get well quickly.",says Chibi-Usa calmly as Sarah nods.  
  
"I don't know, Chibi-chan.",says Sarah skeptical.  
  
"Aw, come on Sarah-chan. She just wants our help.",says Chibi-Usa annoyed as Usagi shakes her head angerily.  
  
"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?",asks Ryan as Usagi glares at Chibi-Usa.  
  
"She doesn't approve of me and Sarah-chan doing spells together. She thinks that Sarah-chan's teaching me black magick but I've told her that Wicca isn't bad. She doesn't believe me.",says Chibi-Usa as Sarah looks hurt but   
glares at Usagi dangerously.  
  
"Usagi-chan, when I casted that circle to protect you guys did you think that it was evil then?",asks Sarah trying to remain calm.  
  
"No, but this is different.",says Usagi as she tries to start an arrugement but ends up failing.  
  
"Why is it different then last time? Try to keep an open mind about different things. Come on Chibi-chan. You can come if you want, Ryan-kun and Usagi-chan.",asks Sarah as Chibi-Usa takes Sarah's hand happily while they walk towards Minako's house.  
  
At Minako's house...Chibi-Usa knocks on the door as Minako's mom opens it for   
them quietly.  
  
Ryan tags along too but Sarah can sense that he isn't a real believer but at least he's open minded after meeting Jet Smith at the semi-final and final race.  
  
They walk up the stairs and open Minako's door.  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan, did you bring Star-kun with you?",asks Minako hoarsely as Chibi-Usa nods happily.  
  
"Hai, Minako-kun and Hale-kun's here too. He wants to watch.",says Chibi-Usa calmly as Ryan sits down on a nearby chair.  
  
Sarah sits next to Minako's bed indian style quietly as she takes deep slow breathes while closing her eyes.  
  
Once her heart beat is in syc with her breathing she opens her eyes slowly.  
  
"Chibi-chan, can I barrow your Luna-P Ball for a minute? I didn't bring my supplies with me.",says Sarah calmly as Chibi-Usa nods and her Luna-P appears in front of her head.  
  
Sarah notices that Luna-P also has it's cresent moon symbol in the middle of it's eyebrows too.  
  
Sarah looks at the cat shaped ball and it instantly hoovers closer to her until it's next to her.  
  
"Luna-P, healing herbs in a smudge stick.",says Sarah calmly as Luna-P's eyes glow a pink   
color.  
  
Once they stop glowing a small lite smudge stick that's wrapped in an light blue dyed   
leather strap that's criss crossed around the non burning part and tied in a knot.  
  
Sarah takes the smudge stick and holds it in her left hand.  
  
"Just breathe in as much as both of you can without coughing, Minako-chan and Artemis-kun.",says Sarah as she waves it around equally on Minako and Artemis.  
  
Artemis purrs happily as he ends up falling asleep peacefully to the sweet smells.  
  
Minako can smell some woody smells and a little bit of something that she doesn't know.  
  
She closes her eyes and ends up dreaming that she's in a wooded forest.  
  
After they are both asleep...Sarah gets up and relaxes her legs since they had almost fallen asleep.  
  
Sarah gets Luna-P to put out the smudge stick.  
  
"What did you do, Sarah-kun?",asks Usagi curiously.  
  
"I used a smudge stick that helps people fall asleep. They're bodies will do the rest.",says Sarah calmly as the smudge stick then disappears while Luna-P goes back to Chibi-Usa and vanishes all together.  
  
"I thought that you were going to make a miracle happen, Sarah-kun.",says Usagi slightly embaressed as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"I'm only human and I try to do whatever I can.",says Sarah as she gets up and looks at Minako and Artemis   
who are both snoring quietly.  
  
"So what kind of magic can you do, Star-kun?",asks Ryan as Sarah stares at him.  
  
"What do you mean by that?",asks Sarah defensively.  
  
"Nani? I thought that it was a simple of enough question to answer.",says Ryan confused.  
  
"I don't like people asking what kind of magick I can do because it kind of takes away the purpose of using it. I don't do magick to show off what I can do.",says Sarah slightly annoyed.  
  
"So you're kind of like a magician that never tells his secrets?",asks Ryan as both Chibi-Usa and Sarah glare at him angerily.  
  
"Don't put me in the same category with those phonys. What I do isn't for entertainment, Ryan-kun.",says Sarah   
angerily.  
  
"Gomen. So it's a *real* religion?",says Ryan amazed as Sarah nods firmly.  
  
"It was proclaimed a religion in 1985 along with all of the other religions but baka people still seem to think   
of it as something to scare kids at night so that they'll go to bed.",says Sarah.  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan, do you believe in this religion too?",asks Usagi causiously but she's trying to act calm about it.  
  
"Hai, I have for a long time. Sarah's futureself taught it to me when I was really young. With Momma's permission she'd take me in the public forests to teach about the different herbs and the trees every morning. It was really fun and she'd always quiz on the them often.",says Chibi-Usa happily.  
  
"It's getting late. I'd better go back home.",says Sarah as she looks outside.  
  
The sun's about to set in the sky.  
  
"I'll walk you to your apartment, Star-kun.",says Ryan as Sarah looks at him to see if he's honest about his offer.  
  
"If you must.",says Sarah calmly as he nods and walks with her out of Minako's house.  
  
"Things are about to change in my home.",says Chibi-Usa happily but Usagi doesn't get it.  
  
At her apartment room number..."Pretty nice. How could you afford it?",says Ryan   
curiously as Sarah agrees.  
  
"Me and my friends pull our own money together to pay for the rent. I need to get a part time job near here if I want to continue to stay here.",says Sarah as Ryan understands.  
  
"So do you have a job, Ryan-kun?",asks Sarah.  
  
"Nope, my parents have to wire me some money every month so that I can pay the bills.",says Ryan calmly as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"It must be easy then for you.",says Sarah annoyed as Ryan looks very confused.  
  
"What did I say wrong now, Star-kun?",asks Ryan confused.  
  
"It must be hard being rich and having your parents just hand you over their money so that you can pay the rent for your apartment!",says Sarah angerily.  
  
"My life's been hard lately with juggling school and protecting your sorry butt everyday!",says Ryan angerily as Sarah glares at him dangerously.  
  
"Well maybe I don't need somebody to 'protect my sorry butt everyday', Hale-kun. How do you think it was for me? I had to travel all over the States to find my team and then I had to move to here. Not being able to see my Mom or my pets everyday really sucks most of all. You know Hale-kun I *almost* thought that I would be brave and ask you   
out on on a date this Saturday but I see that it's going to be cancelled because of your stupidity.",hisses Sarah angerily as she slams the door in his face once she's inside.  
  
Once she's inside her apartment room...'The others are gone. I don't sense their senshi energies here except for   
Macha's.',says Sarah to herself as she sits on the couch exhusted from yelling and putting so much energy into it.  
  
Sarah ends up falling asleep on the couch as Macha checks on her friend quietly.  
  
'She's upset about something. It must be about Hale-kun and something that he said to her. It'll take time, Sarah-chan.',says Macha to herself as she can now hear her friend snoring lightly.  
  
A few hours later...Sarah wakes up to something but she can't put her finger on it.  
  
Then she hears the phone ring and answers it sleepily.  
  
"Moshi :yawn: moshi.",says Sarah sleepily as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes with her free hand.  
  
"Sarah-kun, this is Usagi-chan. I was just going to tell you that Chibi-Usa-chan is going to try and sent us all to where she lives tomorrow night. We all want you to come and tell Hale-kun when you see him at your school tomorrow. Your friends already know about it but they wanted me to remind you about it in case they don't get a chance to tell you. Ja ne and have a nice nap, Sarah-kun.",says Usagi bubbly as Sarah nods and tries to wake up fully.  
  
Once Usagi hangs up her phone Sarah hangs up her phone sleepily.  
  
"Hey Sarah-chan so you're finally awake? Gomen for not picking up the phone but it would have been a little weird in case it wasn't a senshi or your knight. So how are you feeling today?",asks Macha curiously as Sarah just nods   
firmly.  
  
"Okay. Why, Macha-chan?",says Sarah causiously.  
  
"You seemed upset in your sleep, Sarah-chan. Was it Hale-kun again?",says Macha as Sarah nods solemly.  
  
"Hai, we kind of had a fight.",says Sarah as she tells her friend about what was said on both ends.  
  
After she finishes telling Macha the story..."You were about to ask him on a date? Does he feel the same way about you, Sarah-chan? Where is he now? Do you know?",asks Macha calmly as Sarah blushes slightly.  
  
"Hai, I thought that I'd give it a chance at least since he was nice enough to walk me here. I don't know if he does or not. Don't know and don't care. No, I don't.",says Sarah calmly as her cheeks return to normal.  
  
Then she hears somebody banging their head against the wall and saying baka over and over.  
  
She opens the door to see Ryan continously banging his head against the wall a block away.  
  
He stops banging his head when he looks up to seeing Sarah looking back at him concerned.  
  
"Knock it off.",says Sarah annoyed as Ryan glares at her.  
  
"Why should I? Or are you just going to yell at me some more?",asks Ryan angerily as Sarah walks up towards him.  
  
"Because you'll end up giving yourself a coma if you keep it up. Gomen for getting mad at you when you said that your folks sent you rent money but you pissed me off because none of us had it easy and it made me miss my old life that I used to have in the States. Gomen for jumping to conclusions all of the time, I do that occasionally when I don't get all of the facts.",says Sarah calmly as she sits next to him.  
  
"Gomen that I said that I didn't want to protect you anymore but I had no right to put you in with my   
problems. Do you miss the States, Sarah-kun?",says Ryan as he stops banging his head.  
  
"Hai, alot. I had friends and family there but they wouldn't understand even if I could tell them. It would be too   
akward to try and explain it. Oh and Usagi-chan wanted me to tell you that Chibi-chan's going to try and   
take us to the future tomorrow night. Minna's going to be there.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"I'll be there, Sarah-kun.",says Ryan as he looks at her straight in her eyes.  
  
Sarah blushes brightly & asks,"Do you wanna go out in the after school tomorrow?" as Ryan nods firmly.  
  
"Hai, that'd be great. Where do you want to go?",says Ryan happily as Sarah stops blushing and shrugs.  
  
"I don't know.",says Sarah trying to act calm.  
  
The next day...Sarah and Ryan get out of school as he takes her to a small cafe.  
  
Inside of the cafe...They both order a cafe latte and talk while their orders are brought to   
them.  
  
As they are waiting for their coffees..."So what made you change your mind?",asks Ryan as   
Sarah shrugs.  
  
"I decided that I wasn't going to let this rule my life. I wanted to take a chance with asking you out and it worked.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"I'm glad that you did. I should have told you earlier who I really was but I wasn't sure if you were the one.",says Ryan as they lean in for a kiss slowly but then they both stop when they sense something together.  
  
"Sometimes these senses have the worst timing.",says Ryan as Sarah agrees firmly.  
  
"Hai, I'll get our coffees to go. Tell me if it's close by here.",says Sarah as Ryan nods and looks around.  
  
Sarah grabs their coffees carefully as she walks towards her new boyfriend.  
  
"Got anything yet?",asks Sarah as she starts drinking her coffee slowly.  
  
"Nope, you?",says Ryan as she hands him his coffee.  
  
"Kind of but there's something wrong over there.",says Sarah as she points to the Animal Sanctuary.  
  
"Let's go check it out then.",says Ryan as they go into an alley and transform together while holding onto their coffee cups carefully.  
  
SDragon finishes off her cup and throws it away in a trashcan.  
  
DragonK does the same as they both teleport together.  
  
Inside the Animal Sanctuary...SDragon and DragonK see a bunch of dogs and cats doing tricks.  
  
"Cool show.",says DragonK as SDragon shakes her head.  
  
"That's not normal.They look like they're being hypnotized.",says SDragon as she sees a cute little   
siemse kitten walking on it's two back legs like a human.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here? Transpassers. Get them!",says a woman that looks like she's dressed up as a cat for Samhaim (or Halloween, All Hallows Eve which ever you prefer).  
  
Then suddenly all of the animals that were doing tricks stop what they are doing instantly and try to attack SDragon and DragonK.  
  
"Earth, come to my aid.",says a female voice as the ground suddenly moves and creates a large wall of dirt.  
  
The cats and dogs are trapped as the cat woman youma glares at SUnicorn who comes out of her hiding place along with Freyja, SMermaid, Suelta, SSnake, Pyralis, SButterfly, Athene, Macha and Arwan.  
  
"You will pay for turning these animalssss into mindlessss dronesss.",hisses SSnake as they each call upon their own elements powers.  
  
"Earth!",shouts SUnicorn.  
  
"Air!",shouts SButterfly.  
  
"Fire!",shouts SSnake.  
  
"Water!",SMermaid.  
"Spirit...COMBINE!",shouts SDragon & DragonK together as their powers combine and create a huge ball that glows with their element's color.  
  
It speeds towards the youma as it turns to dust and   
all of the animals are back to normal.  
  
SUnicorn puts the dirt wall back to normal too as the cute little seimese kitten runs up to SDragon happily.  
  
SDragon looks at the kitten closely and smiles as she scratches it's ears.  
  
The kitten mews cutely as it then rubs it's body against SDragon's scaley   
legs.  
  
SDragon laughes lightly as she pets the kitten.  
  
"Kawaii.",says SDragon excitedly as she sits down to pet the kitten more comfortably.  
  
"I didn't know that you're a cat person.",says SButterfly as SDragon shrugs.  
  
"Kind of but I like both equally. My dad's the major cat lover of the family. He loves black cats so I've had a few black cats growing up.",says SDragon calmly as she gives the kitten an eskimo kiss softly.  
  
"Maybe you should adopt it, Dragon-chan?",asks SMermaid as SDragon shrugs.  
  
"I don't know. What if there are more youma attacks and she gets it outside of the building?",says SDragon causiously as the kitten mews loudly now.  
  
SDragon scratches it's head to calm it down and then it falls asleep in her lap.  
  
"So you can teach it not to. How did you know that it was a girl?",says DragonK as SDragon shrugs.  
  
"Cats aren't like dogs, Dragon-kun. Besides I already have Artty-chan and Brigy-chan but too bad that they have to get stuck with Mom back home.",says SDragon a little despressed now.  
  
"So why don't you take them back with you? How hard can that be?",asks DragonK confused as SDragon crosses arms across her chest annoyed.  
  
"Drop it, DragonK-kun. She doesn't want to talk about it.",hisses SMermaid as DragonK shakes his   
head.  
  
"Why are *you* always talking for her when she's capable of saying things without your help?",asks DragonK annoyed as SMermaid looks hurt.  
  
"Leave her alone, Dragon-kun. She knows me that's all.",says SDragon annoyed as she removes the kitten from her lap and sets it carefully on the ground.  
  
She dusts her skirt off and looks at SMermaid concerned.  
  
"Mermaid-chan?",asks SDragon concerned as SMermaid looks into her friend's eyes.  
  
"I'm okay, Dragon-chan.",says SMermaid as she tries to put up a front.  
  
"Don't close me off too, Mer-chan.",says SDragon as SMermaid nods sadly.  
  
"You miss your home too?",asks SDragon as SMermaid nods firmly.  
  
"Christmas is coming up soon.You can go back home if you want. You know that I'm not going to stop you.",says SDragon in a serious tone as SMermaid nods firmly.  
  
"I'm not going to live there again, Dragon-chan. Hai, I know that. I like it here and I might get a boyfriend *if he just hurries up already and shows himself to me*.",says SMermaid as SDragon raises her eyebrows slightly and casts   
out her senses.  
  
"You think that *he's* the one?",asks SDragon curiously as SMermaid nods firmly.  
  
"Hai.",says SMermaid as she sees her and her friends' necklaces all glowing a light blue color   
brightly.  
  
"Very brave, Mer-chan.",says SDragon calmly as SMermaid nods solemly.  
  
"It takes time, Dragon-chan.",says SMermaid as SDragon blushes slightly.  
  
"*Actaully* we were on a date when the senses went up.",says SDragon blushing brighter now as she remembers that they would have kissed if they hadn't had both picked up the bad vibes right in the middle of it.  
  
"Bad timing?",hisses SSnake as SDragon nods firmly while DragonK tries to stop from blushing now.  
  
"That bad? Were you guys about to kiss or something?",asks SButterfly curiously as SDragon   
nods and puts up her index finger.  
  
"Shall we continue our date, Dragon-kun?",asks DragonK as he offers his arm to her.  
  
"Macha, what do you sense of your senshi?",asks Arwan curiously.  
  
"Very strong love but she's still afraid of getting hurt. I hope she doesn't.",says Macha worried.  
  
"She won't, Macha. She's in good hands. He likes her too and he's confident that nothing will go wrong on their date.",says Arwan calmly as Macha shakes her head.  
  
"Your knight obvisely doesn't know my senshi at all but things are always changing. Just as long as he doesn't ask her about her ex everything will go smoothly.",says Macha calmly as Arwan smiles.  
  
SDragon blushes and accepts as they teleport together.  
  
Near the cafe...SDragon & DragonK detransform as they go inside.  
  
Inside of the cafe...They decide to order dinner and look at their menus.  
  
"So what kind of animals are Artty-chan and Brigy-chan, Sarah-chan?",asks Ryan curiously.  
  
"Arrty-chan is a male Himalyian cat and Brigy-chan is a female chocolate toy poodle. I left them to stay with my Mom while I'm staying here.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"Do you have a Dad too or is he out of the picture?",asks Ryan as he's trying to get a conversation going.  
  
"Hai, but he's always been on business trips since I was little. He was really helpful with computers and that's about all that I know about him.",says Sarah solemly.  
  
"That must be rough to have a father but he's always leaving, Sarah-chan.",says Ryan sympathetically as Sarah   
shrugs.  
  
"Nani? It doesn't really matter to me, Ryan-chan.",says Sarah calmly.  
  
"So what about your life, Ryan-chan?",asks Sarah curiously since she doesn't want to tell him her whole life story   
starting with her pets and her parents all in one sitting.  
  
"My dad was a rich drunk basically so that's another reason why I left too. My mom died when I was only 8 years old.",says Ryan.  
  
"Any pets?",asks Sarah as Ryan smiles slightly.  
  
"Is that all that you care about are the pets of the family?",asks Ryan jokingly as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"Nope, but I don't want to bring up any painful memories.",says Sarah as Ryan is surprised.  
  
"You certainly aren't like many girls that I know, Sarah-chan.",says Ryan as Sarah nods happily and then she frowns slightly.  
  
"Hai, somebody else told me that too once.",says Sarah quietly as Ryan wonder what happened to make her change   
her emotions so quickly.  
  
"Your ex?",asks Ryan concerned as Sarah nods embaressedly.  
  
"Hai, but he's in the past where he needs to stay.",says Sarah as she gets all misty eyed just thinking about   
him and what he did.  
  
"What did he do that was so bad?",asks Ryan worried because he never sees her cry in front of anyone.  
  
"That's none of your business.",says Sarah getting into her defensive mode.  
  
"But I want to help you to talk about it to someone. It'll make you feel better.",says Ryan as Sarah nods.  
  
"Hai, but it never will go away completely. That's the bad thing about bad breakups. ",says Sarah sadly.  
  
"How long did it go on for?",asks Ryan worried.  
  
"Almost a full year. He was nothing but a very confused and angry teenager that had family problems. He should have done more couseling in his teenage years but that probably wouldn't have worked either. I should have broken up with him completely in 5 days but I was really baka back then. I'd break up and then he'd break up but then we'd always end up getting back together. It was all a mistake that shouldn't have happened to begin with but then again I would still be the naive high schooler that you sits across from you at this very moment. Honestly I'm afraid that if we do get back together and start becoming a couple again that you'll try to mess with my head. Whatever you do don't mess with my spirit, the mental scars haven't healed yet. I couldn't take another person trying to open up the   
wounds that my first boyfriend left, Ryan-chan. Argito for waiting for me to being brave about dating again.",says Sarah as she starts crying now.  
  
Ryan immediately gets up from his seat and sits next to her.  
  
She instintively puts her head on his chest and cries on his shirt as he hugs her comfortingly.  
  
'If he even comes near her again then he's going to have answer to me. He's hurt too much and it's still there clearly for her to think about constantly. I love you too much to hurt you, Sarah-chan.',says Ryan to himself as he waves away their waiter that is about to come near their table.   
  
The waiter leaves as Ryan holds her in his arms for a good full hour.  
  
Sarah raises her head from Ryan's chest and looks into his eyes.  
  
"Argito Ryan-chan for listening to me. I try to not cry in front of people. It shows that I have a weakness. Gomen I made you sit here all of this time without even having dinner with you.",says Sarah softly as Ryan looks into her eyes too.  
  
"We can always do this later. Come on it's getting late. I'll walk you home.",says Ryan as Sarah nods and they walk   
out of the cafe.  
  
As they are walking to Sarah's apartment building..."Ryan-chan, why have you been following me lately?",asks Sarah in a serious voice.  
  
"I wanted to make sure that you were safe.",says Ryan simply.  
  
"How did you feel when Brigit-chan bite you on the leg? Did it hurt?",asks Sarah curiously as Ryan shakes his head.  
  
"I was surprised to know that such a small dog was so protective of you. Not really but it did leave a little scar just above my ankle.",says Ryan calmly.  
  
"Do you ever wonder what we were like in our past lives, Ryan-chan?",asks Sarah curiously as she looks up at the waning moon  
  
"Nope because they died a long time ago. Do you?",says Ryan as Sarah nods.  
  
"Sometimes when I fall asleep I dream about it.",says Sarah as Ryan raises his eyebrows suspiciously.  
  
"What are you a dream pysic?",asks Ryan as Sarah shakes her head.  
  
"I bet you have weird dreams that you can't explain either.",says Sarah annoyed as Ryan shakes his head firmly.  
  
"If I do then I always just forget them. So when did you become Wiccan?",says Ryan as   
Sarah smiles slightly.  
  
"2 years ago.Why?",says Sarah calmly. 


End file.
